The wonders of pregnancy
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Edward ama su vida con Bella, pero hay una parte de su matrimonio con la que no está satisfecho. Un giro inesperado lo llevará a experimentar todo lo que ha estado deseando.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 1**

Desde que era un niño me enseñaron varias cosas que siempre debía tener en cuenta y que eran prioridad en la vida.

Desde la importancia del trabajo duro hasta lo importante que era disfrutar los dulces momentos que la vida llegaba a ofrecer.

Pero siempre consideré que el punto más importante, la una única cosa que se podría tomar como la más sagrada en el mundo, o por lo menos yo siempre lo vi de ese modo, era el lecho matrimonial.

Uno podía compartir sus alimentos, su casa, su ropa, sus posesiones, pero la cama que compartías con tu esposa, esa era sagrada y se respetaba.

Yo lo tenía muy presente en ese momento y aún seguía teniéndolo.

Se me educó para saber que siempre se debían seguir reglas de comportamiento, en todo lugar y momento, pero en el dormitorio, ese lugar sagrado que compartías solamente con tu esposa a mitad de la noche, en donde dejaban de ser seres individuales para convertirse en uno solo, en ese lugar, las reglas pasaban a segundo término, dejaban de tener importancia.

Se podía ser tan sucio, descortés y liberal como a ambos les gustara y desearan.

No es que pensé permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero sí sabía que una vez casado, respetaría a mi esposa, además que sería ella con quien podría sincerarme y abrirme por completo.

Por eso cuando me casé con mi hermosa esposa, Isabella, tenía muy presente que cada una de nuestras fantasías se cumpliría en nuestra habitación, conociéndonos cada noche más a profundidad, descubriendo nuestros límites y aquellos deseos oscuros que ni siquiera nosotros mismos conocíamos.

Lo anhelaba.

Lo ansiaba.

Soñaba con poseerla por completo.

Pasaría mi vida adorando su hermoso cuerpo que solo me pertenecería a mí.

Un cuerpo que solo yo vería y conocería.

Ambos nos desnudaríamos en cuerpo y alma por completo.

Disfruté cada centímetro de su dulce, suave y apetitoso cuerpo durante nuestros primeros años como marido y mujer, intentaba aprovechar cada momento a solas que teníamos, era un adicto a Bella, pero lamentablemente todo lo que ansiaba hacer junto a ella, no fue... posible.

Mi esposa, en el mejor sentido de la palabra, era... conservadora.

Bella era una mujer cariñosa, amable, atenta, no era una persona sociable, de hecho a veces rayaba en lo reservada, incluso llegaba a aislarse en varias ocasiones, pero siempre era amable y cordial con todos, para mí ella era la mujer perfecta.

La amaba.

Me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez la vi.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Amor a primera vista? No me hagas reír._

_No te metas en donde no te llaman._

Quizás decir que me enamoré a primera vista era exagerar, tal vez sentí atracción y deseo por ella cuando la vi cruzar el campus durante nuestro segundo año en la universidad, pero estuve seguro de que se trataba de amor cuando después de dos semanas en donde investigué a sus amistades y me hice amigo de un conocido del amigo del novio de su amiga, por fin coincidí con ella y pudimos hablar, ahí definitivamente supe que quería pasar mi vida con ella.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Tremendo rompecabezas hiciste, tan fácil hubiera sido acercarte y hablarle, pero a ti te gusta parecer un acosador._

_¿Acaso tú no te cansas de molestarme?_

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ No, tú me das material de sobra para burlarme, continúa, Romeo._

Ella era una cosita callada y misteriosa.

Por tres largos meses la cortejé, le regalaba flores, le decía lo hermosa que estaba todos los días, me ofrecía a acompañarla a la parada del bus y cuando salía muy tarde de alguna clase, la esperaba y acompañaba a su casa para que estuviera segura, y así, poco a poco, conseguí que fuera mi novia, y lo fue por los siguientes dos años de la universidad. Salíamos a citas, nos besábamos, la tomaba de la mano, incluso la abrazaba —me encantaba abrazarla y ella amaba que lo hiciera—, pero nunca me dejó acariciarla más de lo debido, ni siquiera levantarle un poco la falda cuando nos besuqueábamos en el sofá de mi departamento, ¿y el sexo?, el sexo estaba simplemente prohibido.

Bella había sido educada bajo unas creencias estrictas y arcaicas acerca de que debía guardarse hasta el matrimonio y yo no tuve otro remedio que aguantarme y usar muchísimo mi mano derecha, no ayudaba en nada que Bella aún viviera con su madre y esta fuera la cuñada del predicador de su iglesia.

Era muy frustrante no poder dar el siguiente paso, le repetía cuánto la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, que me moría por enterrarme en ella y ser uno solo, mi pene definitivamente lloraba cada vez que Bella detenía los besuqueos y me alejaba de ella, pero a pesar de que estaba teniendo un serio caso de bolas azules, amaba a Bella lo suficiente como para aguantarme el dolor en mi entrepierna y esperar hasta que la hiciera mi esposa, lo cual ocurrió una semana después de nuestra graduación.

Recordaba a mis padres y hermanas decirme que era exagerado casarme precipitadamente, solo tenía veintidós años como para echarme la soga al cuello, pero no les escuché en ese momento, por la simple razón de que me negaba a permitir que ella se quedara en Seattle con su familia mientras yo me iba a otra ciudad, dejando el camino libre para que alguien más intentara captar su atención y me la arrebatara. Ella había sido mía, seguía siendo mía y haría hasta lo imposible para que siguiera siéndolo.

No tuvimos una gran boda, yo no era un hombre muy religioso y aunque estaba dispuesto a bautizarme en la iglesia de Bella —aun cuando eso significara el enojo de mis padres—, ella me aseguró que no había necesidad de que lo hiciera y casarnos en los juzgados era perfecto para ella.

Sencillo e íntimo, perfecto para nosotros.

Una vez como marido y mujer, Bella me contó que la verdadera razón por la que quiso un matrimonio en el juzgado era porque no quería que yo me marchara a Chicago al puesto que me habían ofrecido por graduarme con honores y ahí pudiera conocer a alguien mucho más interesante que ella y la terminara botando.

Eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero ya no importaba pues ella era mi señora Cullen y por lo tanto ella se marchaba conmigo a vivir nuestra vida juntos.

Tuvimos problemas como cualquier matrimonio durante el primer año, pero logramos superarlos, nuestros hábitos y costumbres que desquiciaban al otro los manejamos hasta el punto de poder sobrellevarlos y vivir en armonía.

En lo único que no pudimos llegar a entendernos fue en la cama.

Yo había tenido mi cuota de experiencias sexuales, las suficientes para saber lo que me gustaba y desagradaba, pero sabía que aún me faltaba todo un mundo por conocer y quería hacerlo junto a Bella, solo que mi amada esposa se negaba a experimentar.

_¿El Kama Sutra? Descartado._

_¿Hacerlo en el estacionamiento? Ni de broma._

_¿Una mamada mientras conducía? No podía estar hablando en serio._

_¿El baño del avión? Insalubre e indecente._

_¿Mi oficina? La secretaria puede entrar en cualquier momento._

_¿El elevador cuando nos quedamos atorados por dos horas? El encargado ya llamó a los bomberos y pueden abrir la puerta en cualquier momento._

_¿La cocina? La habitación está a unos cuantos pasos, puedes esperar a llevarme a la cama._

_¿En la habitación de mi infancia en casa de mis padres? Creo que tenemos que guardar respeto, tus padres nos invitan con buenas intenciones, además pueden escucharnos por accidente._

_¿El baño? Mejor regresemos a la habitación._

_¿Follarla contra la pared? No crees que es más cómodo hacerlo sobre la coma o está el sofá, no me opongo a eso._

Yo quería hacer tantas cosas con Bella, llevarnos a ambos al punto del éxtasis, pero Bella era... ¿puritana?, ¿mojigata?

No se sentía cómoda haciendo muchas cosas.

Más bien, no se sentía cómoda con nada.

No dormía desnuda, jamás, ni siquiera en nuestra noche de bodas, después de que lo hicimos la primera vez, nos acurrucamos y besamos un poco más, ella se levantó, abrió su maleta y sacó un camisón, no era muy largo, pero no era lo que pensaba que iba a usar en nuestra noche de bodas.

Más bien la había imaginado desnuda toda la noche, yo estaba listo para dormir desnudo pero ella me extendió mis pantalones del pijama y no pude negarme a ponérmelos y dormir abrazándola, sintiendo la suave tela de su camisón, aunque hubiera preferido sentir su piel.

En ese momento pensé que su timidez se debía a que era virgen, aún le faltaba todo un mundo por conocer, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, ella no cambió.

Me dejaba tomarla cada noche, incluso ella me buscaba y me susurraba al oído que quería que le hiciera el amor —muchas veces a mitad de la noche cuando se suponía que ambos debíamos estar dormidos—, pero aunque sabía que ella disfrutaba plenamente y llegaba al orgasmo y yo también lo hacía, no era lo que estaba esperando cuando me casé.

Nuestra intimidad se reducía a la cama, a veces en el sofá, pero solamente lo hacíamos a lo misionero... quizás una que otra mamada, algunas veces yo le hacía sexo oral a ella —sabía que le encantaba ya que abría sus piernas para mí y movía sus caderas sin control mientras me pedía que no parara—, y cuando era mi cumpleaños me dejaba ponerla a cuatro patas, sin embargo debíamos estar en la habitación, ambos disfrutábamos, aunque ciertamente no era su posición favorita.

Y aunque me excitaba, no se sentía bien cuando ella estaba tan tensa.

Incluso podía decir que sus orgasmos no eran tan placenteros.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Clasificas los orgasmos de tu esposa?_

_¡Claro que sí!_

Disfruté cada una de nuestras noches juntos, no me quejaba pero faltaba un picante en nuestra relación.

Durante nuestro tercer año de matrimonio le conté sobre mis inquietudes, fui sincero con ella, quería experimentar más allá de nuestro dormitorio, nada extremo como masoquismo, aunque no me oponía a atarla y ser atado, tampoco quería ningún trío ni orgía, me negaba a compartirla con alguien más, pero quería ampliar nuestros horizontes.

Bella aceptó intentarlo.

Quisiera decir que fue maravilloso y nuestra vida cambió a partir de ese momento, pero ese no fue el caso, aunque ella estuvo dispuesta a que la follara en el asiento trasero del auto en el estacionamiento durante la noche, cuando me dispuse a entrar en ella, noté que su humedad no se asemejaba a la que estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir —a pesar de todas las caricias y besos que nos dimos—, Bella no estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para hacerlo.

Quizás le exigí más de lo que debí para nuestro primer intento, por eso regresamos a nuestra habitación.

Aunque no fue la sexy conejita que ansiaba, por fin pude conseguir que Bella me cabalgara.

Aún puedo recordar su expresión de asombro cuando me tomó en su tibia cavidad por primera vez, el gemido que lanzó cuando la incité a que moviera sus caderas, y definitivamente nunca olvidaría cuando, a punto de volverse loca de deseo, me senté causando que ella chillara por el movimiento dentro de ella, sus palabras murieron al llevarme su pezón a la boca.

—_¿Quieres que me detenga?_

—_No, Dios, no, por favor no._

Después del espléndido orgasmo que obtuvimos, Bella aceptó que estar arriba entraba dentro de lo aceptable.

Tres años después de ese acontecimiento y no se había agregado nada más a la lista.

Puede que yo tampoco insistiera mucho.

Pero a pesar de que no tenía una esposa tan osada en la cama, la amaba y era suficiente con eso.

Quizás no podía cogerla en la cocina antes de irme al trabajo, pero hacerlo ocho veces a la semana a lo misionero o que ella me cabalgara, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Como cada año, viajamos a Seattle al cumpleaños del tío de Bella, el mismo que era como un padre para ella, ya que el respetable comandante Swan murió durante la guerra cuando Bella tenía tan solo cuatro años, Eleazar Swan se hizo cargo tanto de Bella como de su madre, cobijándolas bajo su techo y dándoles todas las comodidades que pudieran necesitar.

Así como el estricto código de moral que impidió que Bella pudiera viajar a Boston a conocer y pasar las vacaciones con mi familia, y que cuando yo pasé las vacaciones con ella me dejó durmiendo en la planta baja, alejado de ella.

Pero una vez ella fue mi esposa, dormí con ella pegada a mi pecho, aunque sin poder hacer nada más que dormir, no importaba las veces que le dijera a Bella que seríamos silenciosos.

Pero no importaba, despertar cada mañana sabiendo que nunca más volvería a dormir lejos de ella en aquella habitación fría y solitaria era más que suficiente, lo disfrutaba aún más cuando salíamos de su habitación y nos topábamos con su tío quien solo nos sonreía y nos invitaba a acompañarlo a desayunar, yo no perdía oportunidad y sostenía su cintura en todo momento.

Era su esposo y ella mi esposa, teníamos derecho a cierta indulgencia del pastor Swan.

Eleazar estaba cumpliendo setenta y dos años, y toda la familia estaba presente, fuimos los últimos en llegar —nos quedamos dormidos y perdimos el vuelo—, por lo cual la habitación que sería nuestra fue dada a otros familiares y a nosotros nos mandaron a la última habitación en el tercer piso, después del cuarto de cacharros y el baño, estábamos bastante alejados de todos, pero ya que habíamos llegado el mismo día que se realizaría la celebración, no tuvimos mucho tiempo a solas, solo nos dimos un rápido baño, nos alistamos y bajamos a reunirnos con todos los Swan.

Bella estaba un poco molesta conmigo pues había sido mi idea desvelarnos.

Aunque no la vi quejándose cuando alcanzó su tercer orgasmo, sabía que era preferible no contradecirla, además, verla enfurruñada y vestirse en mi presencia olvidando por completo la decencia de que la estaba viendo ponerse la ropa interior para lograr estar listos a tiempo y no perdernos más de la celebración, valía la pena.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Eres un pervertido._

_Sí, lo soy, ahora silencio que me pierdo del espectáculo._

—No es muy cortés ver debajo de la falda de una mujer cuando se está acomodando los zapatos, mi amor —me reprendió mientras abrochaba los cintillos de sus zapatos altos.

—Nunca veo bajo la falda de nadie, solo bajo la tuya.

—¿Eso hace la diferencia?

—Sí, yo solo quiero ver la manera de quitarte las medias y que me dejes jugar un poco con…

—Edward… —Su tono de voz era de advertencia, no estaba de humor, pero ella nunca estaba de humor para bromas sexuales, aunque eso no evitaba que yo siguiera haciéndolas.

—No puedes reñirme, sabes que tus piernas me vuelven loco y cuando están alrededor de mi…

—Estás siendo imposible, primero en el avión, y ahora aquí, es suficiente.

—Si tan solo me dejaras...

—No va a pasar, es la casa de mis tíos y si no puedes entenderlo creo que le pediré a mi madre que me permita dormir esta noche con ella.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__La estamos perdiendo, idiota, actúa rápido, ahora, ya._

Me levanté y fui detrás de ella, intentó alejarse pero no me detuve, al final después de dar unas cinco vueltas por la habitación, en donde dejó de estar enojada y se rio mientras escapaba de mí, por fin la atrapé y capturé sus labios haciendo que dejara de reírse y en su lugar abrazara mi cuello y respondiera el beso.

—Te amo.

—Yo también, Edward —respondió mientras peinaba mi cabello que se había despeinado, Bella realmente se esforzaba por mantenerlo en su lugar cuando estábamos con su familia, al parecer mi look despeinado no era bien recibido por los Swan—, a pesar de que a veces seas un pervertido sin remedio y me hagas enojar, te amo de igual manera.

—Pero a mí solo me gusta ser pervertido contigo —aclaré afianzando mi agarre en su espalda baja, no era tan estúpido como para tocar más abajo—, me vuelves loco, es difícil contenerme de no besarte, abrazarte, poseerte.

Bella se rio mientras besaba su cuello y lo mordía levemente, las palabras tiernas siempre funcionaban para que bajara un poco la guardia.

—En dos días regresamos a casa, amor, solo espera dos días.

Asentí y salimos de la habitación.

Dos días eran demasiado tiempo.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Será aún más si no te comportas y Bella abandona la habitación, así que compórtate por lo que más quieras._

Aunque normalmente encontraba a mi conciencia como un entrometido que juzgaba todo lo que hacía, esta vez reconocí que tenía toda la razón.

…

La reunión era amena, yo no le agradaba a muchos de los Swan, pero ya que Bella no se separaba de mí, no me importaban mucho las sonrisas sarcásticas o las preguntas incómodas acerca de cuándo pensaba mudarse de regreso a Seattle o para cuándo les daría la maravillosa noticia de que tendría un bebé.

_¿Alguna vez he dicho que la familia de Bella es demasiado machista? Pues lo es, y agradezco que Bella no heredara esa característica._

A pesar de todo eso, podía calificar nuestra estancia como _buena, _pero tarde o temprano Renée, mi maravillosa suegra, pidió la ayuda de Bella quien me dejó en el jardín completamente solo por una larga hora.

Solo la vi alejarse y ayudar a las demás mujeres, no pude acercarme, lo había intentado antes pero solo me había ganado malas miradas y a Bella susurrándome que la esperara en la mesa, que iría conmigo pronto.

Una vez estuvo toda la comida servida en la gran mesa que estaban usando para colocar el buffet, cada invitado tomó un plato y se formó para tomar algunos aperitivos, yo me dirigí a Bella, no me notó, tampoco su tía Carmen, por esa razón escuché como le pedía a Bella traer las servilletas extras que había olvidado en la silla junto a la ventana de su habitación.

Bella asintió y entró a la casa, yo la seguí con un plan en mente.

Nadie pareció notar que seguí a Bella y si lo hicieron no dijeron nada, ella entró por la cocina, pasó el comedor principal, el baño, la sala y subió las escaleras, luego se dirigió a la habitación principal, antes de que llegara corrí los metros que nos separaban y entramos a alguna habitación desconocida, sabía que todas estaban vacías, todos estaban afuera disfrutando de la reunión.

—¿Ed…? —No la dejé terminar, ataqué sus labios, pegándola contra la pared.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero realmente necesito tenerte junto a mí, lo que siento es más fuerte que yo.

Bella dejó que la besara pero mantuvo el beso inocente, levanté mi mano, enredé sus mechones castaños entre mis dedos y tiré hacia atrás, Bella soltó un leve gemido el cual aproveché para meter mi lengua a su boca, escuché la protesta pero se perdió cuando mantuve su rostro pegado al mío, negándome a dejar que terminara el beso.

Antes de que perdiera el valor y el salvajismo que se apoderó de mí, desfajé su blusa y metí mi mano.

—No, Edward —logró murmurar al sentir la palma de mi mano en su pecho izquierdo, pero su queja no fue muy válida ya que se arqueó.

—Eres exquisita, princesa —murmuré dejando de sostener su cabeza, y usando mis dos manos para recorrer su cuerpo, desprendí unos cuantos botones de su blusa y levanté su falda.

—No es nuestra habitación —gimió, sus manos temblorosas intentando apartar las mías sin mucha convicción, ella lo quería, también quería hacerlo, lo sentía en mi sangre.

—Tampoco de ellos.

—No podemos… no debemos.

Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero sus acciones otra, mientras jugaba con su sexo sobre su ropa interior notando la humedad, Bella desprendió el botón de mi pantalón, no estaba usando bóxer así que se topó con mi muy dispuesta erección, lista para entrar en acción.

Solo sentí el roce de sus dedos estando a punto de tomarlo entre sus manos pero me vi apartado por un fuerte empujón.

—Edward, basta, te he dicho que no. —Su respiración agitada y la ropa desarreglada, decían todo lo contrario, ella quería, estaba seguro de eso.

—Pero, nena, estamos de vacaciones, todos aquí lo están, solo es una cama cualquiera, estamos casados, podemos tener un rapidín sin que nadie nos juzgue.

—¿Y eso significa que puedes actuar como cavernícola?

—Cuando te tengo cerca me es difícil comportarme.

La tomé de la cintura pegándola a mi pecho nuevamente, ella bufó indignada, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, atrapé sus regordetes labios, llevaba cerca de seis horas sin poder besarla como era debido, además estábamos excitados, podía olerla.

Era mi esposa, estaba en todo mi derecho de poder besarla cuanto, cuando y como yo quisiera, ella estaba en todo su derecho de disfrutar al máximo de su sexualidad, no limitarse por una educación extremista.

Sentí los brazos de Bella enrollarse en mi cuello, acercándome más a ella.

¡Sí!

Mi Bella estaba respondiendo y no alejándome.

Mi madre no había criado a un estúpido, por eso iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presentaba.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Permíteme dudar de eso._

Afiancé mi agarre en su cintura y la incité a caminar sin romper aún el beso, ella lo hizo, demasiado entretenida besándome.

_Por favor, Dios, por favor, permite que mi esposa siga en besolandia solo unos cuantos minutos más. Solo unos minutos más para que me permita demostrarle lo placentero que es hacer el amor en lugares prohibidos y con la expectación de que alguien nos atrape._

—¡Edward!

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Calculé mal y en lugar de caer sobre el mullido colchón, hice que Bella chocara con la pared.

—Perdón, mi amor —susurré sintiendo cómo mi oportunidad se alejaba—, déjame besar esa cabecita hermosa.

Con toda la fuerza que no creía tener la levanté en brazos incitándola a que envolviera sus piernas a mi alrededor, cosa que por supuesto no hizo.

—Te dije que no.

—Estamos solos —protesté, negándome a ceder.

—No es así.

—Pero nadie vendrá. —Me recargué contra su cuerpo negándome a bajarla y pegué mi frente contra la suya haciéndola suspirar—. Te necesito, mi amor, será rápido y te gustará.

—No podemos.

—Sí podemos, eres mi esposa.

—No uses eso conmigo, Edward. —Se retorció entre mis brazos y la dejé ir, sabiendo que había perdido.

De nuevo.

Como siempre.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Quieres que te responda o...?_

_Cállate._

Bella salió de la habitación dando un portazo, estaba enojadísima conmigo y no sabía cómo iba a volver a contentarla.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pasaron dos semanas para que Bella me perdonara por ser un bruto, no me dejó solo en casa de sus tíos, pero estuvo alejada en cierto sentido.

No me dejó abrazarla ni besarla.

Cuando abordamos descubrí que cambió nuestros billetes y no me senté junto a ella en el vuelo de regreso, una vez en casa, no me dejó besarla y si me permitía verla deambular por nuestra habitación usando solamente su bata, ahora ni eso.

Me había dejado seco, sin ningún vistazo de mi Bella.

Y me lo merecía por estúpido.

Pero después de cumplirse exactamente quince días fue mi límite de soportar a mi esposa lejos, apenas ella entró a la casa, la besé y abracé rogando que me perdonara —ignorando que ya había intentado pedirle disculpas y nuestra casa estaba llena de rosas y peluches—, después de una hora rogándole que dejara de estar enojada conmigo, que me perdonara por ser un pervertido y querer hacerle el amor porque era mi cosa favorita en el mundo, ella me perdonó.

Y me dejó tomarla en el sofá.

Y después me dejó comerla.

Y luego la llevé a la habitación y ella me cabalgó.

Y todo en mi pequeño mundo volvió a ser perfecto.

Aún seguía en periodo de prueba, pero lo iba a superar, además de que no se me había olvidado lo que ocurrió en la casa Swan.

Por primera vez en seis años de nuestro matrimonio, vi a Bella a punto de romper sus barreras, dejarse guiar por sus deseos.

Si lograba descifrar cómo romper lo que mantenía encerrada la lujuria de mi Bella, ella sería todo lo sexual que quisiera.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__A veces creo que solo la quieres para fallártela._

_No, no es así, la quiero en todos los sentidos, y por eso la quiero libre de todas sus reservas, no es bueno para nadie guardarse sus deseos, soy su esposo y estoy dispuesto a todo con ella._

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Y si resulta que le gusta el masoquismo y te vuelve su sumiso?_

_Seré un sumiso feliz._

Había intentado volver a atraparla con la guardia baja y comprobé en más de una ocasión que ella estaba dispuesta a que la tomara.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi delicada princesa se convirtiera en una conejita sexual.

Quizás sí era un pervertido.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Dime algo que no sepa._

Ignorando de nuevo a mi conciencia, entré a nuestro departamento, Bella había terminado su trabajo a las cuatro, lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa y preparar la cena —ella normalmente la preparaba los lunes, miércoles y viernes, yo lo hacía los demás días—, no era normal que yo saliera temprano del trabajo pero lo había logrado y quería pasar tiempo con mi querida esposa.

Los chicos habían insistido en ir a tomar una cerveza antes de volver a casa, pero no había aceptado, no lo necesitaba, bien podía disfrutar una buena cerveza helada en compañía de mi bella esposa en la comodidad de nuestro sofá mientras la besaba cuanto quisiera.

Una velada junto a mi esposa era mil veces mejor plan que aguantar los eructos de Emmett.

Nuestro departamento no era la gran cosa, solo contaba con lo básico, perfecto para un matrimonio joven, lo pequeño daba cierto aire de intimidad y de ese modo garantizaba que ninguno estuviera demasiado lejos del otro.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Has pensado en ir a terapia? Eso parece un verdadero caso de dependencia hacia tu pareja._

_No tengo ninguna dependencia._

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__La negación es parte del problema._

_No estoy en…_

Mi pelea interna con el entrometido de mi conciencia se vio interrumpida cuando mi diosa, mi ángel, mi princesa, el amor de mi vida, entró en mi campo de visión.

—¿Bella?

Mi esposa gritó asustada, llevándose una mano al pecho, debía sentirme mal por asustarla pero había otra cosa más importante en lo que mi mente estaba centrada.

Bella estaba desnuda a mitad del pasillo, bueno, no estaba exactamente desnuda, pero solo tenía la bata de baño puesta, y conociendo a mi mujercita como solo yo la conocía, para ella era estar desnuda.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí, Edward? —preguntó después de recuperarse del susto—. No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Terminé antes y regresé a casa para pasar la tarde contigo, ¿estabas por bañarte?

_Lo sé, lo sé, pregunta tonta, pero ver sus desnudas piernas me tenía medio atontado._

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Atontado? Yo diría que medio idiota, creo que necesito traer un balde para la baba que se te está cayendo._

_Cállate que tú estás igual que yo._

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Yo por lo menos estoy escuchando a mi esposa, tú deja de babear por sus piernas y ponle atención._

Haciendo caso a Pepillo, centré mi atención en mi Bella.

—Siempre tomo mis baños después de meter la cena al horno, lo sabes muy bien.

Claro que sí lo sabía, había estado rogando para encontrarla en la ducha y escabullirme dentro... tanto de la ducha como de ella.

Uno podía soñar.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con el baño?

—Puedo hacerlo sola, Edward, tú ve a ver la televisión, no tardaré demasiado, lo prometo.

Sonreí ante su inocencia, me acerqué y la abracé, sintiendo solamente la suavidad de la bata, no encontré rastro de bragas ni sostén, solo necesitaba quitarle la bata y estaría desnuda entre mis brazos.

Completa y exquisitamente desnuda.

—¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? Para ahorrar agua, ya sabes, cuidar el medio ambiente.

—¿Compartir el baño? No creo que eso sea correcto.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es correcto.

Para enfatizar mi punto la iba a besar, pero Bella fue más rápida y se alejó, su rostro completamente colorado, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

No me respondió, solo vio rápidamente a mi entrepierna, la cual estaba despierta, lista y dispuesta, muy dispuesta.

_¿Pueden culparme por calentarme al sentir a mi esposa cerca?_

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Sí, sí pueden, eres un caliente._

—Cállate.

—¿Disculpa?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, lo dije en voz alta.

—Nada mi amor, perdón —me disculpé ajustándome el pantalón, no había ninguna oportunidad de que pudiera meterme con ella al baño, al menos no ahora—. Ve a tomar tu baño relajante, no te apures, yo te espero aquí, pondré la mesa y serviré la cena.

—Está bien, no creo que...

Un ruido en la habitación la interrumpió, normalmente lo dejaría pasar pero ella se puso toda nerviosa, su rosado rostro poniéndose pálido en un segundo.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿No creerás que ella...?_

_No, claro que no, mi amor no podría..._

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Claro, ella nos ama, a pesar de lo idiota que eres, te ama, Bella nunca..._

_No, Bella no..._

Un segundo ruido hizo que Bella se viera verdaderamente pálida.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¡Corre a la habitación, ahora!_

Lo hice, corrí a la habitación con Bella siguiéndome de cerca.

—Edward, espera un minuto.

Entré en nuestra habitación y era un caos total, la cama estaba sin hacer, cuando siempre estaba perfectamente hecha —yo la había hecho antes de ir a trabajar—, la ropa de Bella esparcida por el suelo, no en el cesto, definitivamente no era la habitación que esperaba.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo.

No había nada que explicar, su teléfono seguía vibrando desde el suelo junto a la fotografía que adornaba nuestra mesita de noche, al parecer era lo que había hecho el ruido.

Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido al ver lo que estaba sobre la mesita, era alargado y bastante conocido, era difícil no reconocerlo.

—¿Mi amor?

Me acerqué a tomar el teléfono que vibraba anunciando que los cinco minutos en el cronómetro habían terminado, también tomé nuestra fotografía, ambos estábamos sonriendo en el día de nuestra boda, Bella usaba un sencillo vestido blanco con un pequeño ramo de tulipanes, yo la abrazaba, ese día no había podido dejar de hacerlo.

Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Hasta ahora.

Las tres pruebas de embarazo sobre la mesita de noche se burlaban de mí.

Llevábamos seis años de casados, para muchos tal vez era momento de comenzar a agrandar la familia pero nosotros habíamos decidido esperar otros dos años más, y volver a hablarlo y tal vez comenzar a intentarlo, aún no estábamos listos para dar ese paso, yo estaba la mayor parte del día en el trabajo y Bella trabajaba medio tiempo en la librería del centro con cambio de turno cada mes.

Teníamos una vida tranquila y organizada, con planes que aún nos faltaban por cumplir.

Queríamos ir a Grecia en el verano.

Pero ahora...

—¿Son positivos o negativos?

La pregunta de Bella me hizo girar a verla, cubría su rostro con ambas manos, estaba tan indefensa.

—Mi amor...

—Te prometo que fue un accidente —habló rápidamente comenzando a llorar—, fui cuidadosa, realmente lo fui, pero... no sé qué pasó. He tomado todas las pastillas, sin falta y a la misma hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pero... pero...

La atraje a mis brazos, dejando que se desahogara.

Ahora entendía todo, ella había estado asustada, demasiado como para importarle tener la habitación limpia.

—Lo siento, Edward —murmuró contra mi pecho—, no estaba en nuestros planes, por eso no te lo dije, pensé que solo era un retraso inofensivo, nada importante, quise tomar una siesta y quizás así comprendía que solo estaba exagerando, pero no he podido cerrar los ojos. Me hice las pruebas para terminar con mis dudas, sin embargo no me he atrevido a ver el resultado, me dije que lo haría después de la ducha, pero tú llegaste antes y…

Sonreí ante su tartamudeo, las pruebas estaban detrás de nosotros, solo un pequeño vistazo y las vería, pero no quería hacerlo.

—¿Me dejarás ponerle Bella si es niña? —interrumpí su monólogo.

Ella se separó de mí, sus ojos llorosos pero con cierto brillo de felicidad, quizás uno igual al mío.

No estaba en nuestros planes tener un bebé, pero ahora saber que ya existía era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiéramos planeado.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Y tú pensando mal de nuestra chica._

_Recuérdame quién me dijo que corriera a la habitación._

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ *cuelga cartel de cerrado*._

La besé, esta vez Bella me dejó quitarle la bata —sin ninguna resistencia— y llevarla a la cama.

—Hicimos un bebé, nena —murmuré mientras besaba su cuello.

—Lo hicimos.

—¿Te apetece practicar un poco más?

Bella se rio pero asintió atrayéndome a sus labios.

Mi vida era condenadamente buena.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yo sé que ustedes quieren actualizaciones pero ya que es mi cumpleaños tiempo cierto permiso de hacer lo que quiera 😎, así que por segundo año consecutivo les traigo en mi cumpleaños una nueva historia que espero disfruten y me acompañen Capítulo a capítulo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor por seguirme en mis locuras y no abandonarme, te adoro, eres la mejor en todo el mundo.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 2**

Amaba la idea de mi esposa embarazada, disfrutaba dormir con mi mano sobre su vientre, aun cuando este no tuviera ni una sola curvatura distinta, solo cuando estaba sentada se podía notar ese leve bulto que tanto Bella como yo disfrutábamos acariciar.

Se había vuelto nuestro pasatiempo favorito, cada vez que tenía oportunidad ponía mi mano sobre su vientre, y lo besaba cada vez que se me antojaba hacerlo, Bella sonreía y me deba completa libertad de expresar mi amor por nuestro bebé.

Con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño bultito comenzó a notarse cada vez más, la ropa empezó a apretarle y muchas otras prendas Bella simplemente tuvo que descartarlas.

Ella se estaba poniendo hermosamente redondeada.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Ni se te ocurra decirle eso, a menos que quieras lágrimas._

_No soy un estúpido inconsciente._

Así como Bella estaba radiante desde que sabíamos del bebé, sus emociones se alborotaron, ella estaba feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ante cualquier cambio comenzaba a llorar.

¿Un gatito salía en televisión? Lágrimas.

¿El helado se había acabado? Lágrimas.

¿La risa de un niño? Lágrimas.

¿Un enterito de recién nacido? Lágrimas.

¿Vómitos matutinos? Lágrimas.

¿Le decía cuánto la amaba? Lágrimas.

Mi esposa estaba muy sentimental pero no por eso dejaba de amarla, de hecho, me gustaba mimarla para que me sonriera.

Aún más cuando siempre recibía un beso como recompensa por ser un maravilloso y paciente esposo.

Pero eso era lo único que recibía, después de que viéramos a nuestra pequeña semillita en el primer ultrasonido —ambos lloramos en ese momento—, Bella simplemente me prohibió acercarme a ella de manera íntima.

Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la cama con las luces apagadas me dejaba hacer un movimiento.

No hacíamos nada, sin importar cuán romántico fuera o los halagos y miles de gestos dulces que intentara, Bella simplemente detenía mis movimientos.

—_¿Y si lo lastimamos? Tenemos que cuidar de nuestro chiquito, es lo más importante para nosotros, ¿o no lo es para ti?_

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Nuestra princesa tiene un punto, el bienestar de nuestro bebé es lo más importante para nosotros ahora._

Lo había aceptado porque simplemente no podía decir que no.

Bella y nuestro bebé eran la razón de mi vida ahora.

El embarazo fue un accidente, ninguno estaba preparado, ni listo y aunque teníamos un poco de miedo, también estábamos emocionados, quizás hubiéramos preferido esperar un poco más, tener organizadas nuestras vidas, tal vez primero planear comprar una casa más grande, pero ahora que sabíamos que nuestro pedacito de cielo venía en camino no podíamos entender por qué razón habíamos querido esperar en primer lugar.

Por esa razón decidí dejar de intentar conseguir un poco de su dulzura.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Has renunciado al sexo? ¿Estás seguro?, nuestra chica es una droga y somos adictos a ella, la probamos por primera vez y simplemente no pudimos dejarla. ¿Cómo sobreviviremos si no tenemos un poco o mucho de ella?_

Durante nuestra segunda visita con la obstetra, nos dijo que el bebé estaba creciendo de manera correcta, no había ninguna anormalidad por la cual preocuparse, la salud de Bella también era estable, de hecho, estaba excelente.

La obstetra respondió absolutamente todas las preguntas que teníamos como padres primerizos, ambos terminamos felices y seguros de que nuestra semillita estaba en buenas manos.

Después de recetarle a Bella las vitaminas que debía tomar, lo que debía hacer en caso de presentar incomodidades, así como las precauciones que debíamos tener, hice la pregunta que tanto me rondaba por la cabeza.

—¿Podemos seguir manteniendo relaciones?

Bella se puso colorada, incluso me golpeó el brazo e intentó decir que no era necesario que respondiera esa pregunta, pero la doctora simplemente sonrió y respondió con la misma tranquilidad y paz con la que había respondido cada una de las preguntas anteriores.

—Siempre que no mantengan relaciones de alto riesgo, ni movimientos o posiciones peligrosas ni se golpee el vientre, pueden seguir manteniendo una vida sexual activa.

Casi salté de felicidad cuando dijo esas maravillosas palabras, no iba a ser difícil seguir las instrucciones, ya que hacerlo a lo misionero o que ella me cabalgara, era lo único que hacíamos.

Pero parecía que Bella entendió que el sexo estaba prohibido.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Y qué esperabas? Nuestra chica no es precisamente fan número uno del sexo._

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ella es solo mía y no nuestra?_

Bella se negó a tener cualquier tipo de contacto sexual.

—La doctora dijo que podíamos hacerlo, no haremos el Kama Sutra porque sería demasiado, pero que te montes sobre de mí, no es problema.

—No, Edward, nuestra semillita está dentro de mí, ¿qué tal si lo ve?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes —se encogió de hombros sonrojada—, si ve tu "cosa".

—¿Mi cosa? ¿Estás hablando de mi pene?

—Sí, Edward —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y si lo ve? No quiero que mi bebé vea tu cosa.

—Él no verá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque aún es muy pequeño, y aun cuando sea un poco más grande seguirá sin verlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Nena, nuestra semillita es una miniatura, no ve nada y desde luego no verá mi pene entrando en ti.

—Sigo sin estar segura de lo que dices, además, él sabrá lo que estamos haciendo y no creo que eso sea correcto.

No hubo manera de que convenciera a Bella de lo contrario, las revistas y libros que accidentalmente dejaba al alcance de ella sobre lo bueno que era el sexo durante el embarazo, no surtieron ningún efecto.

Mucho menos ayudó cuando uno de los artículos decía que el bebé percibía todas las sensaciones durante el sexo y si estas eran placenteras era mucho mejor.

El sexo no existía y no me veía soportándolo por mucho más tiempo.

Creí que cuando me casara, el ejercicio de mi mano derecha quedaría en el olvido, pero ahora se había vuelto mi fiel compañera, cada una de las pajas que me hacía eran en la privacidad del baño para no incomodar y/o herir a mi esposita.

La masturbación no era precisamente algo que ella aprobara.

Amaba a mi esposa, la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, verdaderamente la amaba, podría soportar cualquier cosa, cada una de sus restricciones las había tolerado, entendía que su educación fue diferente, vivir bajo la supervisión de un pastor, con su madre en perpetuo luto por su fallecido padre y una tía que procuraba que siguiera el camino del bien, era justificación suficiente para que fuera tan retraída en muchos sentidos, pero para todo había un límite y ciertamente yo estaba llegando al mío.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Por primera vez, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo._

…

Después de cumplir el primer trimestre de embarazo y que nos volvieran a decir que nuestra semillita estaba en perfecto estado, creciendo feliz dentro de su mami, decidimos que era momento de comunicarles a nuestras familias que tendríamos un bebé.

Decidí enviar una foto de la última ecografía al grupo familiar que tenía con mis padres y hermanas, no envié ningún mensaje, solo la fotografía, esperando sus respuestas.

Estas no se hicieron esperar.

_**Papá: **__Tu madre no ha dejado de saltar y chillar de alegría, incluso ha asustado al perro por lo alto que está gritando, si me deja sordo o los vecinos llaman a la policía por alteración de la paz, tendrás que venir y sacarnos de prisión._

Sonreí de solo imaginarlo, mi mamá amaba a Bella, a pesar de que al inicio de nuestra relación había sido reservada y no era muy amable con ella, al pasar el tiempo, Bella se ganó su cariño y confianza, mi madre decía que mi esposa era una buena chica, de buena familia, bien educada y criada.

Le agradó incluso aún más cuando conoció a la familia de Bella.

—_Bella está educada a la antigua, me alegra que encontraras a una mujer con buenos principios._

Preferí no cuestionar sus palabras, los buenos o malos principios estaban sobrevalorados, yo amaba a Bella porque me hacía feliz, no por otra cosa.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar avisando que estaban respondiendo, para mi sorpresa Rosalie y Alice respondieron con emojis con caritas con ojos de corazón, diciendo lo felices que estaban por mí y que serían las mejores tías que el bebé podía pedir y tener.

Pero nosotros tres teníamos un grupo aparte, uno en donde nuestros padres no se encontraban y que no tenían la menor idea de que existía, en ese lugar ambas tenían mensajes muy diferentes a los primeros.

Ni siquiera me sorprendían.

_**Rosalie:**__ ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_

_**Alice: **__Soy demasiado joven para ser tía, no, me niego a creerlo._

_**Rosalie: **__Ni siquiera sé cómo es que has podido dejarla embarazada._

_**Alice: **__¿FrígiBella dejó de serlo? Ja, ja, ja._

_**Rosalie: **__La única manera de que puedas tener un bebé, es que hayas embarazado a alguien más._

_**Alice: **__Rose tiene razón, dinos el nombre, te prometemos que nos aseguraremos de que mamá y papá la acepten, nosotras lo haremos._

En el grupo familiar, mamá había mandado cientos de notas de voz, decidí escucharlas para ignorar las palabras de mis hermanas.

Sus gritos de felicidad, su verborrea sin sentido y más gritos me hicieron sonreír nuevamente, incluso causó que Bella se acercara para saber qué era lo que ocurría, ella sonrió enternecida por la evidente alegría de mamá.

Su propio teléfono no tardó en sonar.

—Es Esme —dijo mientras deslizaba el icono y ponía el altavoz—. ¿Hola?

Lo primero que escuchamos fueron más gritos, para luego pedir los detalles y querer saber cómo se sentía Bella y si era necesario que nos visitara, después de todo ella había tenido a tres Cullen en su vientre y sabía que no eran bebés tranquilos.

Bella le aseguró que por el momento las náuseas solo eran matutinas y que, aunque sentía como se movía dentro de ella, no le molestaba.

Después de todo, también era parte Swan, y los embarazos Swan habían sido tranquilos.

Mis hermanas seguían mandando mensajes a ambos grupos familiares, en uno enumeraban las muchas cosas que comprarían para el futuro bebé, mientras que en el otro seguían burlándose.

Mis hermanas eran unas verdaderas arpías.

Con un rápido mensaje las puse en su lugar.

_**Edward: **__No, Rose, yo no embarazo a chicas que no son mi esposa. ¿Qué tal está Royce y la bebé Vera? ¿Irina regresó a trabajar ya como tu asistente o se ha quedado en casa cuidando de Vera? ¿Y qué tal vas con Jasper, Alice? ¿Ya lo enfrentaste con aquella afición por robarse tu ropa interior?_

Ninguna de ellas volvió a responder.

…

Contarle a la madre de Bella no tuvo la reacción que ambos esperábamos.

Renée nos felicitó después de reprendernos por ser tan desconsiderados al hacer tal anuncio a través de una llamada telefónica.

—¿Acaso no pudieron venir y darnos la noticia en persona? Solo estamos a cuatro horas de vuelo.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero nos es imposible ir, Edward tiene trabajo, yo tengo trabajo, no podemos solo ausentarnos.

—Esas son excusas para mí —renegó sin ninguna intención de retractarse—. ¿Cuándo vendrán? No estarás esperando que yo les diga a tus tíos durante la cena, ¿verdad? Yo te eduqué mejor que eso.

Bella había planeado una visita antes de que se cumpliera el siguiente mes, pero su agenda y la mía simplemente no lograron coincidir y ella dijo que no había manera de que viajara sin mí. ¿Una semana separados?, era imposible.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Carmen estuvo feliz al saber del nuevo bebé, pero no en la manera en que se lo dijimos, ella también pensaba que lo mejor era anunciarlo en persona, Eleazar tuvo que frenarlas y decir que por lo menos pasaríamos las navidades con ellos y verían a Bella redondeada.

Falta decir que Bella tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico al percatarse de ese minúsculo pero gran detalle.

Su cuerpo cambiaba y si bien no me molestaba en lo absoluto, Bella estaba un poco quisquillosa con respecto a que ya no me pareciera atractiva.

—Conozco la estadística de engaños, Edward, normalmente ocurren después de que se tiene al primer hijo, mi cuerpo va a cambiar en más de un sentido, y no solo hablo de ahora, sino también de después del parto.

—Puedes cambiar, pero yo seguiré amándote igual.

—El amor no va precisamente junto a la lujuria, tú siempre me lo has dicho.

—Lo sé, pero te puedo prometer que nunca pensaría en engañarte, te deseo solo a ti y si no fuera porque rechazas que te haga el amor, te tomaría en este momento en brazos y te llevaría a nuestra habitación en donde pasaría horas demostrándote cuánto sigo deseándote.

Bella había estado feliz con mi respuesta y aunque me besó y pude acariciar su trasero, no me dejó llevarnos al siguiente nivel.

…

El embarazo seguía su curso, con el vientre de Bella creciendo y endureciéndose con cada día que pasaba. Nuestra semillita no se dejaba ver para saber si estábamos esperando una niña o un niño, aunque ninguno de los dos teníamos preferencia y solo queríamos que naciera sano, internamente ambos deseábamos que se tratara de un niño.

Bella me decía que sentía que era un niño.

Y hablando del sexo de nuestro bebé, nos llevó a un tema un poco más serio, Bella me lo confesó durante una noche después de hablar con su madre, quien le había dicho que sería bueno que nos mudáramos a los suburbios y buscáramos una casa con suficientes habitaciones para nuestros futuros hijos.

—Me gusta estar embarazada de nuestra semillita y lo amo profundamente, pero no sé si quiero ser madre de más de uno.

—¿Quieres que solo nos quedemos con uno?

—Sé que debemos amar a todos los hijos con los que seamos bendecidos. Mis tíos no pudieron tener hijos y me amaron a mí como si fuera su propia hija, me dieron cariño e intentaron educarme de la mejor manera. Mi madre incluso me dijo que había querido darme más hermanos, pero cuando papá murió no quiso volver a casarse y por esa razón solo se quedó conmigo. Crecí en una familia con muchísimos primos, en donde es perfectamente aceptable tener una familia numerosa, de hecho esperan que tengamos por lo menos tres, es lo correcto para ellos, pero siento y creo que quedarnos solamente con semillita está bien.

—Amor, no se trata de lo que tu familia considera correcto, ¿quieres solo tener un bebé? Entonces solo tendremos un bebé, no me tienes por qué dar explicaciones.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tan seguro como que te amo y seré feliz siendo padre de nuestro único hijo.

—¿Y viviendo aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Es un buen departamento el que tenemos y un buen distrito escolar, si seremos una familia de tres, no veo la necesidad de mudarnos.

—Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tenerte a ti y a nuestro bebé. ¿Quieres vivir aquí, en una cueva o en un palacio? El lugar no me importa siempre que los tenga junto a mí.

—Te amo tanto, Edward.

Bella me dejó besuquearla y masajearle su redondeado trasero por un largo rato.

Mi vida era muy buena.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Y el sexo?_

Sería perfecta con sexo junto a la mujer que amaba, pero siempre que fuera dueño de sus exquisitos besos, podía esperar unos cuantos meses más para poder volver a poseerla por completo.

…

Días después de nuestra conversación y de comenzar la negociación para comprar el departamento en lugar de rentarlo, encontré a Bella en una videollamada con su madre y tía. No era extraño que las hiciera, ya que no podía verlas con tanta regularidad como ellas deseaban, habían decidido hacer una videollamada cada dos semanas para desayunar las tres juntas, era una manera de mantener una estrecha relación y que notaran los cambios que tenía debido al embarazo.

Yo había olvidado por completo que era justamente ese día, el día de la videollamada, normalmente la dejaba hablar con su madre y tía sin estar rondando, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba, pero ahora no encontraba la motivación suficiente para no acercarme y besar los exquisitos labios de mi esposa y recordarle que esa noche la llevaría a una cena romántica.

Me detuve antes de que Bella pudiera verme al notar la ropa que estaba usando, no era precisamente lo que ella usaba cuando desayunaba junto con Renée y Carmen.

Bella últimamente se había sentido mal solo por las mañanas, entonces había hablado con el gerente de la librería y estaba cubriendo los turnos de la tarde hasta que los malestares matutinos desaparecieran, por esa razón había pasado las últimas semanas con el pijama puesto toda la mañana, solo quitándoselo cuando tenía que irse al trabajo.

Pero nunca pensé que lo seguiría usando cuando realizara la videollamada.

El pijama no era precisamente algo que su madre desaprobaría, era un largo camisón, nada revelador ni sexi, pero sí cómodo para dormir, la tela era suave y cálida, de un tono melocotón, con pequeñas florecillas de encaje en el cuello. El camisón le quedaba muy bien cuando no estaba embarazada, pero en ese momento, con cinco meses, la barriga comenzaba a notársele y le quedaba ajustado.

Yo no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre lo transparente que podía llegar a ser, no es que se notara todo su cuerpo, pero sí había podido notar cuando Bella omitía la ropa interior o cuando sus pezones se endurecían por alguna corriente de aire.

Justo como estaban en ese momento, lo sabía porque Bella mantenía sus manos cruzadas sobre sus pechos, como si los estuviera escondiendo, tenía la mirada baja mientras que Carmen le enumeraba lo vulgar, promiscua e indecente que era una mujer que usaba ese tipo de ropa.

Solo era un jodido camisón, y de ninguna manera era algo de lo que Carmen estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo se supone que seas una buena madre cuando ni siquiera sabes vestirte adecuadamente? Yo te eduqué mejor que eso, tu padre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba al ver la clase de mujerzuela en la que te has convertido. ¿Qué pensará Edward si te ve de esa manera? Él se casó con una buena mujer, de buenos principios y valores, no con una cabaretera que se anda exhibiendo.

Entré enseguida sin poder seguir escuchando tanta estupidez, me acerqué a Bella, quien no había levantado la mirada, y moví el iPad con toda la intención de enfrentar a mi suegra, pero la videollamada había terminado.

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo levantándose.

—No, amor, lo que ellas dijeron…

—No importa —negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de cubrirse el pecho y sin mirarme a la cara—, tengo que ir a trabajar y si no me visto ahora, se me hará tarde.

Intenté seguirla, pero cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso el seguro impidiéndome entrar.

Horas después cuando regresé del trabajo y esperé a que ella terminara de arreglarse para nuestra cita, encontré el camisón destrozado en el cesto de la basura.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chicago pasaba por una fuerte ola de calor que nos tenía a todos dentro de nuestros hogares con el aire acondicionado al máximo y usando la menor cantidad de ropa posible.

Habíamos estado bien por una semana, hasta que el generador del edificio explotó y nos dejó a todos asándonos en nuestro departamento, había comprado un ventilador para que Bella estuviera lo mejor posible, el embarazo la hacía sudar más de lo normal y lo último que quería era que estuviera incómoda, pero a pesar de eso, seguía sintiéndose abochornada.

Durante una noche particularmente calurosa, teníamos todas las ventanas abiertas con el ventilador justo enfrente de nosotros, la habitación estaba demasiado caliente, así que teníamos las almohadas y las sábanas más delgadas que encontramos tendidas a lo largo de la alfombra de la sala para poder dormir en ese lugar, pero a pesar de que incluso estábamos en shorts y playeras, Bella estaba incómoda, despegándose la ropa del cuerpo, se removía inquieta y yo no sabía qué hacer para aliviar su incomodidad. Me iba a ofrecer a traerle un poco de helado aun cuando este terminara derritiéndose en el camino, incluso estaba dispuesto a salir a comprar otro ventilador, pero cuando me incliné hacia ella para sugerirle que tal vez un baño podría ayudarla a tolerar el insoportable calor, pude oler ese exquisito aroma que por veintiún semanas se me privó.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro, nuestra princesa está excitada, nuestra princesa está excitada._

—¿Amor? —la llamé al mismo tiempo que ponía mi mano sobre su desnudo muslo, ella no me apartó, en su lugar se mordió el labio y pude ver como apretaba sus muslos, como intentando cesar la necesidad entre ellos.

—¿Qué-qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz ronca y sus ojos brillando de deseo, ella jodidamente necesitaba que le ayudara a aliviar su necesidad.

No respondí, en su lugar me incliné y la besé, su gemido se ahogó en mis labios, ni siquiera se negó ni mucho menos se resistió, respondió el beso con entusiasmo enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello.

—Ed… —gimió cuando mis manos apretaron sus caderas al mismo tiempo que me subía sobre ella, procurando no aplastar el bultito en su vientre.

Sin dejar de besarla, comencé a desvestirla con lentitud, procurando que ella estuviera tan perdida en la sensación de mis labios besando y mordisqueando su cuello, que no se diera cuenta que la dejé en bragas y sostén.

Al desprender el sostén fue que se dio cuenta de su estado y aunque sabía que ella me alejaría no le di oportunidad, me incliné y capturé su duro y respingón pezón entre mis labios causando su gritito de sorpresa.

Sostuve su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra hice el recorrido hasta su intimidad, sin dejar de chupar su pezón, Bella estaba tan mojada, sus braguitas de algodón completamente húmedas, el cuarto completo olía a su excitación, moría por ir hacia ese lugar y beber hasta saciarme, llenarme de aquel elixir que solo su cuerpo producía.

Cuánto ansiaba hacerlo.

Ella gimió cual gatita caliente, retorciéndose entre mis brazos, sus pies removiéndose inquietos, levantando sus caderas para obtener un poco de fricción.

Solté su pezón y comencé a chupar el otro mientras que mi mano apartaba la tela de su braga, acaricié sus labios superiores y sentí como su sexo se humedecía aún más, con mi pulgar tanteé hasta encontrar el hinchado clítoris, el cual acaricié con mi uña, causando el fuerte gemido de Bella.

Sintiéndome valiente y notando lo sonrojada y excitada que estaba, decidí introducir uno de mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente, nena?

Bella no pudo articular palabra, en su lugar comenzó a mover las caderas, sonreí al sentirla perdida en el éxtasis. Decidí introducir un segundo dedo y comenzar a bombear con mayor intensidad al mismo tiempo que empezaba a morder su cuello.

Normalmente tardaba unos veinte minutos en lograr que Bella se retorciera entre mis brazos y se dejara llevar por las sensaciones, pero en ese momento mi bella esposa estaba fuera de sí. Sentí como Bella se aferró a mis hombros mientras su orgasmo ocurría, cerró fuerte los ojos, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior mientras que sus piernas se tensaban y su interior estrujaba mis dedos.

Ver a Bella llegar al punto más alto de su placer siempre sería todo un deleite, su piel sonrojada, sus pezones erectos, la respiración pesada, su cabello revuelto y aquel brillo satisfecho y perezoso en sus ojos, era una verdadera diosa.

La primera vez que la vi de ese modo me pareció la divinidad más preciosa que mis ojos habían tenido el placer de contemplar, ahora, seis años después, seguía percibiendo a mi esposa como un ángel que por alguna razón quería compartir su vida conmigo.

Sin perder tiempo me desvestí, la tomé de los muslos y le abrí las piernas, Bella seguía en ese letargo perezoso después de tremendo orgasmo, con sus labios hinchados debido a los besos compartidos y ese delicioso brillo que cubría todo su cuerpo, era la imagen de la sensualidad.

—No podemos, Edward —murmuró al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano contra mi pecho.

—Sí, podemos, amor, no te resistas —respondí jugando con mi polla en su entrada, acariciando sus sensibles labios—. No lo pienses, amor, solo déjate llevar, solo deja que tus deseos tomen el control.

Ella negó e intentó alejarse, sin embargo su movimiento solo sirvió para rozarse aún más con mi pene causando que entrara solo un poco, prácticamente nada, pero lo suficientemente para que Bella viniera a su encuentro sin poder evitarlo y cerrara los ojos.

Había leído que la sensibilidad aumentaba con el embarazo, pero verlo y experimentar dicha sensibilidad era todo un placer.

Estaba mucho más húmeda de lo que alguna vez había estado.

Pero aunque me moría de ganas de entrar en ella y sentir nuevamente su palpitante calor envolviendo mi miembro, con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y escuchándola gemir desesperada por necesitarme, no pude entrar.

No pude hacerlo, una cosa eran mis enormes ganas de poseerla, pero su negativa por mucho que me molestara y doliera, era primero.

¿Qué clase de imbécil sería si no escuchara sus deseos?

Me separé solo un poco de ella, aún seguía entre sus piernas, mi polla dura como una roca rogando por un poco de atención, específicamente la atención de Bella, pero no hice ningún movimiento por volver a entrar.

—Te amo —me dijo en medio de un susurro.

—Yo también.

La bese rápidamente en los labios sintiendo como mis bolas tomarían un nuevo tono de azul, quizás hasta terminarían cayéndose.

Era un beso rápido, lo juro, esa era mi intención, pero cuando la lengua de Bella tocó tímidamente mis labios, no pude negarme a comerle la boca.

Besar a Bella siempre sería de mis cosas favoritas, ella era tímida y tenía cientos o incluso miles de restricciones, pero cuando se trataba de besos, ella me dejaba besarla como yo quisiera y cuanto yo quisiera.

Nuestros besos eran únicos, yo podía decir que sus besos decían más que sus palabras.

Desde los suaves besos de bienvenida cuando llegaba del trabajo, hasta aquellos en donde solo me daba un pico dejando en claro que estaba enojada conmigo, también estaban esos en donde me dejaba explorar su boca o esos tímidos en donde mordía mi labio intentando decirme que quería que le hiciera el amor pero era demasiado penosa como para pedirlo.

Sentí la mordida en mi labio casi imperceptible, no quise suponer cosas así que lo ignoré y seguí besándola, pero sus dientes rozaron nuevamente con mi labio.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Ella quiere, nuestra princesa jodidamente quiere, no es un simulacro ni alucinaciones nuestras, realmente quiere que entremos en ella._

Y como si mi conciencia y yo buscáramos una confirmación, sus dientes capturaron momentáneamente mi labio.

Sin perder tiempo, tomé mi miembro y lo alineé a su entrada, la tomé del muslo para que levantara su pierna y entré en ella lentamente, disfrutando de la cálida cavidad, sintiendo como sus músculos internos me apretaban de la manera más deliciosa.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo, Bella era bastante estrecha pero ahora con el embarazo lo era aún más, estaba seguro de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Me moví solo un poco, Bella gimió y se aferró a mis hombros, tomé una de sus piernas y la incité a abrazarme de las caderas, ella lo hizo enseguida mientras yo me inclinaba y me sostenía sobre mis dos manos para quedar a la altura de su rostro, salí por completo de ella para de nuevo entrar de un solo empuje, el grito de Bella fue suficiente incentivo para follarla como hacía meses no lo hacía.

Veintiún semanas era suficiente tiempo como para no guardarme nada, entraba y salía de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Bella se retorciera y gritara sin importarle que tan ruidosa estaba siendo.

—Estás tan caliente, nena, tan deliciosa —gemí en su oído.

Sentí los espasmos de su sexo anunciando su inminente orgasmo, incluso yo sentí como mi pene se tensaba a punto de explotar, bajé una de mis manos para tocar su sexo y acariciarlo.

—¡Mierda, Edward!

Me encantaba cuando Bella maldecía, no era muy normal que lo hiciera, pero cuando era así, era momento de poder ser un poco atrevido, ella estaba tan perdida en sus deseos, sin poder detenerme de cumplir una de mis pocas fantasías e intentar llevarla a un nuevo nivel de lujuria.

Me salí de su interior recibiendo solo protestas y a Bella intentando regresarme dentro de ella, no lo permití, en su lugar me puse de rodillas y la tomé por el culo levantándola solo un poco, me llevé sus piernas a los hombros y volví a entrar en ella de un solo y certero embiste.

Bella chilló, gimió y me pidió por más.

Nunca lo habíamos hecho de esta manera, era la primera vez y por como Bella se removía y se aferraba de las sábanas, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando.

Sintiéndome atrevido y queriendo ver hasta dónde mi gatita sexual era capaz de llegar cuando por fin se estaba entregando a su placer, me salí de su interior y la giré para que quedara sobre sus rodillas y manos.

—¿Qué…? —No le di tiempo de procesar lo que iba a hacer, entré en ella igual de rápido, y tomando impulso golpeé mis caderas contra sus nalgas haciendo que mi miembro entrara por completo en ella.

Bella gritó más alto de lo que pudiera recordar, ni siquiera intentó detenerme o protestar, cada vez que yo iba a su encuentro, ella me encontraba a mitad del camino.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté acariciando sus redondas nalgas—. ¿Te gusta cómo te estoy dando, pequeña zorra?

Nunca le había hablado de ese modo y por un segundo temí haberlo arruinado, pero en su lugar, Bella se mojó aún más

Algo dentro de mí explotó, sabía que mi esposa era una gatita sexual, siempre lo había sabido, algo dentro de mí lo intuía, pero ahora, al ver cómo me rogaba que fuera más fuerte, más rápido, tan solo más, agradecía ser tan paciente, pues ahora la tenía a ella gritando llena de placer.

—Ed… Ed… mi amor… yo… voy… a… voy… voy...

Noté sus manos y piernas temblar, y supe que estaba a punto de caer, así que me salí de su interior y la acerqué al sofá, Bella recargó sus brazos y cabeza en el sofá, dejando el espacio suficiente para que su vientre no chocara con nada, luego seguí impulsándome contra ella, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

—Necesito… Edward… necesito.

Sabiendo que quería llegar, me incliné sobre ella apartando su cabello y besé su cuello al mismo tiempo que llevaba mi mano a su sexo para acariciarlo.

Bella explotó enseguida, embestí un par de veces más hasta que liberé mi carga.

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo, ambos recuperándonos del asombroso orgasmo, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Bella. Salí de su interior, sonriendo al hilo blanco que bajó por su muslo.

Me puse de pie con toda la intención de cargar en brazos a Bella y recostarla para que ambos pudiéramos descansar, pero ella se tensó y alejó mis manos de su cuerpo.

—¡No me toques!

Fruncí el ceño sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Nena, mi amor.

—No me digas mi amor, no lo digas después de lo que me has hecho.

—¿De lo que te he hecho? ¿Qué hice? Tuvimos un orgasmo glorioso.

—Algo que nunca debió pasar, esto estuvo mal, fue un error.

—Bella…

—No me toques, te dije que no, pero tú nunca escuchas, nunca lo haces.

—Te escucho y hago lo que tú quieres todo el puñetero tiempo, sin importar que sea algo que yo no quiero, siempre te hago caso porque quiero que seas feliz, porque quiero hacerte feliz, pero esta vez no, por esta vez serás tú quien se calle y me escuche a mí, porque esto no fue un error, ¡maldita sea!, no lo fue, fue lo mejor que hemos hecho en mucho tiempo, es lo mejor que hemos hecho en todo nuestro aburrido matrimonio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó Bella enojadísima.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__La has cagado, la has cagado en grande._

Bella tomó su playera y shorts y se dirigió a la habitación.

—Espera, Bella, no me entendiste.

—Lo entendí perfectamente bien, Edward, al parecer follarme como a una puta fue lo que siempre quisiste hacer.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—Pues me ha parecido que sí.

Intentó cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero no se lo permití, no había manera de que esta vez la dejara ganar la discusión, estaba harto de tener que callarme y simplemente aceptar sus deseos. La amaba, pero había llegado a mi límite.

No podía culparme por algo que ambos claramente disfrutamos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que hicimos? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme culpable o soportar que tú creas que fue un error? Estamos casados, Bella, somos un matrimonio libre para poder hacer lo que nos plazca en nuestra intimidad.

—Tratarme como a una puta no es algo que yo considere correcto.

—No te traté de ese modo.

—¡¿Y cómo carajo explicas lo que me hiciste hace tan solo un minuto?! Te dije que no quería hacerlo, no me gusta hacerlo ahora que tengo al niño en el vientre, pero no te importó lo que yo quería, solo me cogiste cual puta que compraste.

—Maldita sea, Bella, es imposible hablar contigo —bufé saliendo de la habitación, sintiéndome derrotado.

—¡No me dejes hablando sola!

—¡¿Y de qué carajo quieres que hablemos?! ¿De cómo te violé en la alfombra? ¿De cómo confundí tus gemidos de placer y ruegos porque fuera más rápido? ¿Qué se supone que haga, Bella? Te deseo, te deseo a todas horas, te deseo con la misma fuerza con la que te amo, pero estoy harto, estoy cansado de tener que esconder que quiero hacerte el amor a todas horas, estoy cansado de tener que anteponer una moral estúpida y arcaica. Eres mi esposa y te respeto, pero ¡con una mierda!, a veces quisiera que dejaras tu estúpida restricción sobre tu sexualidad y la disfrutaras junto a mí.

—Disfruto nuestra intimidad.

—¿Cuál? ¿La que solo puedo estar encima de ti? ¿Aquella en donde masturbarte está prácticamente prohibido? ¿En donde ni siquiera puedo dormir desnudo junto a ti porque te parece erróneo?

—Sabías cómo era.

—No, no lo sabía realmente, yo pensé que eras una gatita adicta al sexo que solo lo escondías por las apariencias, por la forma en que te educaron, imaginé que una vez fueras mi esposa serías dinamita pura en la cama. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, pero a veces necesito un poco de lo que acaba de pasar, verte olvidar cualquier maldita restricción y entregarte a mí, porque hasta ahora, hasta el día de hoy, sentí que realmente eras mía, sentí por completo como te entregabas a mí.

»Durante estos seis años te he hecho el amor creyendo que realmente ni siquiera te gustaba estar conmigo, intentando ignorar que quizás solo lo hacías porque se supone que era lo que debías permitir hacer, pero por primera vez, realmente sentí que estabas conmigo por placer, porque me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba a ti, que me necesitabas como yo a ti.

Bella apartó la mirada, incómoda.

—Pues lo lamento, Edward, lamento tanto desilusionarte, pero si querías una puta barata para cogerte de la forma que tú querías, nunca debiste casarte conmigo, porque yo no soy ese tipo de mujer.

Grité de impotencia, creí que estaba llegando a algún lugar, pero intentar razonar con mi esposa era una causa perdida, compartí con ella cómo me sentía y solo recibí indiferencia de su parte.

—Por lo menos si me hubiera casado con una puta barata como tú las llamas, ella me entendería mucho mejor o por lo menos no me culparía por algo que ella claramente quería.

—¡Pues ve y jódete a quien se te dé la puta gana, Edward!

—¡Pues quizás lo haga!

Me puse el pantalón, la playera y los tenis, tomé mi billetera y las llaves del auto y salí del departamento sintiéndome cansado y hastiado de lo que en algún momento fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos que podía recordar.

Escuché algo rompiéndose dentro del departamento, pero no tuve ni siquiera la motivación para buscar dentro de mí un poco de preocupación por saber si Bella estaba bien.

* * *

**Hola**

**Punto importante a aclarar, es una historia de pocos capítulos, pero los capítulos serán relativamente largos 😉**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 3**

Entré al bar condenadamente caliente, pero no pudo importarme menos, tan solo me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza, no pensaba emborracharme ni perder el sentido, quizás quería ahogar mis penas en alcohol, pero no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo, lo último que quería era causar un accidente y preocupar a Bella. Pero sí necesitaba un poco de alcohol, tan solo una hora antes estaba dentro de mi caliente y excitada esposa y ahora estaba en ese bar, con cientos de personas sudorosas, sintiéndome un maldito fracasado.

Había esperado que Bella me alcanzara en el estacionamiento, pero eso no había ocurrido, no importó los veinte minutos que esperé en el auto, ella jamás apareció, y ahora estaba ahí con el espumeante sabor de la cerveza en mi garganta.

Yo quería estar en casa, aún dentro de mi esposa, pero estaba seguro de que no sería bien recibido, ni dentro de casa ni dentro de ella, no podía sentirme mal, no encontraba razón para hacerlo, ella me había dado las señales, lo quiso tanto como yo, lo disfrutó, puedo asegurar que incluso le encantó, su humedad y la intensidad de su orgasmo me lo decían.

Sabía lo reservada que podía llegar a ser, pero con una mierda, era su esposo, si no me deseaba como yo la deseaba, quién carajo me garantizaba que me amaba como yo lo hacía.

Pedí otras cuatro cervezas, ni de cerca estaba borracho, pero sí lo suficientemente atontado para que estuviera dispuesto a regresar a casa, saqué mi billetera para pagar por mis cervezas cuando una mano femenina entró en mi campo de visión.

Tenía la manicura recién hecha, uñas largas y rojizas que contrastaban con la delicada y pálida mano de su dueña.

—¿Por qué tan serio, guapo?

Miré a la mujer junto a mí, cabello castaño, labios rellenos y ojos azules, su nariz pequeña y respingada combinaba con sus pronunciados pómulos, era muy guapa y por la sonrisa ladina que me daba, era consciente de su belleza.

Podría decir que era similar a mi Bella, solo que mi linda esposa era natural, no tenía intenciones de resaltar su belleza, cosa que a la chica frente a mí le complacía hacer. Tal vez se parecían físicamente, pero no en la forma de vestir, mientras Bella apenas si mostraba un poco de piel, la chica frente a mí usaba una ajustada blusa con el escote justo para tentar y jeans que se amoldaban a sus caderas, Bella nunca usaba jeans tan apretados, aun cuando podía hacerlo y verse mil veces mejor que esta chica.

—_¡Pues ve y jódete a quien se te dé la puta gana, Edward!_

La chica jugaba con el rulo en su cabello, mientras mordía su labio rojizo, sabía con certeza que podía conseguir una caliente follada, ella estaba dispuesta, pero yo no lo estaba.

No había manera de que lo hiciera, porque a pesar de que Bella me causara dolor de cabeza y rompiera mi corazón, no podía traicionarla de esa manera.

Quizás ella no me amaba lo suficiente, pero yo sí lo hacía y eso debía ser suficiente.

Debía serlo.

Dejé el billete de cincuenta en la barra junto con la botella vacía y me puse de pie, el barman se acercó para tomar el dinero.

—¿Me vas a dejar sin decirme tu nombre?

—No estoy interesado, señorita, mi esposa me espera en casa.

Di media vuelta y salí del bar con un mal sabor de boca al saber que mi esposa no me esperaba en casa, posiblemente ni siquiera quería verme de regreso.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?_

—No tengo idea.

Subí a mi auto y manejé sin saber exactamente a dónde ir.

…

Caminé a mi oficina mientras mi secretaria me seguía dictándome los pendientes para el día de hoy, sentía mi cabeza palpitar y mi cuello doler, renté la habitación de un motel barato con un colchón tan viejo que sentí los resortes en mi espalda todo el tiempo.

Me había despertado temprano y vuelto a casa, estaba en completo silencio, no entré a la habitación, en su lugar fui al cuarto de lavado y tomé uno de mis trajes, tenía algunas arrugas, pero no pudo importarme menos.

Ahora estaba aquí, con la cabeza palpitante mientras me preguntaba si Bella había dormido plácidamente mientras yo tuve una noche de mierda.

—El señor Johnson quiere verlo —dijo Margo caminando junto a mí—, dice que es urgente que se reúnan.

—¿De nuevo? El divorcio está prácticamente listo, se firmará en dos semanas.

—No está de acuerdo con dejar que su esposa se quede con… —revisó sus notas frunciendo el ceño en el proceso—, ¿el pedestal del gato?

—¿Qué? —Me detuve al escuchar tal estupidez.

—Dice que él lo pagó con su tarjeta, y algo de quererlo por si adopta un gato.

Negué con la cabeza, el señor Johnson solicitó el divorcio después de descubrir que su esposa lo engañaba y que el bebé que esperaba no era suyo, el proceso de divorcio había sido largo y tedioso, el bebé nacería dentro de las siguientes semanas y ahora el divorcio se vería nuevamente detenido.

Pasé la mañana y tarde con mi cabeza metida dentro de papeles y archivos, reuniéndome con uno que otro cliente, incluso acepté dos nuevos casos solo para mantenerme entretenido, lo último que quería era pensar en Bella y que tenía que regresar a casa.

Durante mi hora de comida estuve tentado en manejar a la librería y ver si estaba bien, después de todo seguía embarazada de mi bebé y era mi esposa, me preocupaba por ella.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ La amamos, quizás debamos ir por ella y ¿disculparnos?_

_¿Disculparnos por qué, exactamente?_

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¡No lo sé! Solo sé que no puedo seguir de esta manera, solo es un día y la extrañamos._

_Lo hago, pero ¿qué mierda gano yo? ¿Debo seguir callándome solo para que ella esté feliz? ¿Qué hay de mi felicidad? Ella es mi esposa, nos hicimos la promesa de amarnos y apoyarnos, estar en las buenas y en las malas, si yo quiero que sea feliz, espero que ella también quiera que yo lo sea. ¿Ella realmente me ama o solo se quedó conmigo porque…?_

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Porque estaba harta de su familia y quería escapar?_

Continué trabajando por las siguientes horas, quedándome dos horas después de mi horario habitual de salida, no estaba preparado para ir a casa.

Pero tuve que hacerlo, no podía esconderme, además era mi casa.

Conduje sin ningún ánimo, lo más lento que legalmente se me permitía, pero llegué a mi edificio.

Al dirigirme al elevador, el encargado del edificio me alcanzó para darme el recibo del pago de mantenimiento que no nos había entregado, normalmente se lo entregaba a Bella cuando regresaba del trabajo.

—¿Mi esposa no ha llegado?

—No, la vi salir solo unos pocos minutos después de que usted se marchó esta mañana y no ha regresado desde entonces.

—De acuerdo, gracias por el recibo.

El encargado asintió y me dejó marchar, no sin antes recordarme de la junta de vecinos dentro de dos días.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Cómo carajo es que nuestra esposa no está en casa? Saca ese puto teléfono y llámala en este instante._

Ni siquiera peleé contra mi conciencia, sostuve el recibo con una mano y con la otra marqué el número de Bella, el pitido se escuchó solo tres veces antes de que me mandara a buzón.

La llamé otras cinco veces antes de que el elevador llegara a nuestro piso, el buzón de voz atendió en cada una de ellas.

…

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Si sigues jalándote el cabello, muy pronto estarás calvo, calvo y solo._

_¿Podrías mantener tu boca o lo que sea cerrada?_

Tironeé de mi cabello nuevamente, debía parecer más un maldito nido de cuervos.

Lo primero que hice fue recorrer todo el departamento en busca de Bella —aun cuando este era demasiado pequeño para que se escondiera—, notando que Bella no había levantado ni una sola cosa de la noche anterior, las sábanas en donde hicimos el amor todavía seguían en la sala junto a los sofás y los platos de la cena también seguían ahí.

Había temido que Bella se hubiera marchado, pero revisé las maletas que guardábamos en la habitación de invitados y estaban todas, al igual que toda su ropa.

Revisé la cámara que teníamos instalada en la puerta por seguridad desde dos años atrás —yo creía que era innecesario, pero Eleazar había insistido por precaución, ahora agradecía haberle hecho caso—, Bella había salido de casa tan solo media hora después de que yo había regresado y cambiado de ropa, ella había estado despierta y posiblemente me escuchó, si tan solo la hubiera ido a buscar en ese momento, ella estaría aquí ahora.

Llevaba más de doce horas fuera de casa y estaba a punto de la locura.

_**Pepillo conciencia**__: Tú te marchaste anoche, idiota, te marchaste después de que te gritó que te follaras a otra._

_Te dije que te callaras._

_**Pepillo conciencia**__: Soy tu conciencia, genio, no me puedo callar, por más que no quieras escucharme, estoy aquí para recordarte cada una de las veces que la has jodido, y sin duda ayer te llevaste el premio mayor a la estupidez._

—Lo sé, carajo, lo sé.

Volví a marcar su número solo para escuchar una vez más el buzón.

_«Soy Bella, no puedo responderte ahora... Amor, no, no, déjame en paz... ¡Amor!... Soy Edward, mi hermosa esposa no puede responder porque la quiero besar hasta que olvide su nombre, así que deja tu mensaje y mi Bella te llamará cuando me canse de besarla, lo cual no será pronto... ¡Estás loco, Edward!... Loco, pero por ti... te amo»._

Escuchar su contestadora me hacía sentir aún más culpable, ella había intentado grabar ese mensaje dos veces, uno era el mismo en donde yo la había interrumpido y otro que fue más formal, pensé que había dejado el otro, pero ahora escucharlo hacía que me sintiera como un reverendo estúpido, idiota, asno, necio, bobo, tonto, un imbécil.

Suspiré y volví a marcar su número, rogando porque esta vez sí me contestara, pero obtuve el mismo resultado.

—¿Dónde estás, princesa?

Me estaba quedando sin opciones y no quería llamar a mi suegra ni a mi madre, ellas solo me atormentarían aún más, además estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que incluso pudieran ayudarme.

Pero me estaba quedando sin opciones, se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba volviéndome loco.

La librería ya había cerrado y Lauren, su compañera de trabajo, nunca me respondió el teléfono.

…

Pasó otra larga hora antes de escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, salté del sofá y corrí a la entrada solo para ver a Bella llegar con una bolsa de comida rápida en su mano y el bolso en la otra.

—¿Dónde carajos estabas?

No había sido mi intención sonar tan rudo, pero estaba preocupado por ella.

—En el trabajo.

—¿Desde la mañana?

—Lauren se ha roto una pierna, me han pedido doblar turno solo por hoy, estuve todo el día ocupada, acomodando los nuevos ejemplares que llegaron y almacenando otros, ¿por qué estás tan furioso?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? Has estado todo el santo día afuera y ni siquiera me has respondido las llamadas.

—Me quedé sin batería, además si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que se marchó ayer y no llegó en toda la noche —me hizo a un lado y caminó dentro del departamento hasta la cocina—, por lo menos yo estaba en el trabajo, tú… prefiero no saberlo.

Me quedé en silencio mientras ella sacaba la cena de las bolsas.

…

Las cosas entre Bella y yo siguieron tensas, apenas si nos dirigíamos la palabra, durante las noches, Bella dormía dándome la espalda y yo hacía lo mismo, aun cuando la sentía removerse en la cama no me giraba para abrazarla, a pesar de que quería hacerlo.

Muchas veces ni siquiera cenábamos juntos, a veces salía con mis compañeros de trabajo a tomar una copa, Emmett se sorprendió las primeras dos veces que acepté acompañarlos cuando normalmente era el que se negaba a salir, o si lo hacía, Bella siempre me acompañaba, pero ahora ni siquiera la nombraba.

Ni siquiera salía por las noches a cumplirle sus antojos.

No estábamos nada bien.

Pero eso duró hasta que recibí una llamada a media tarde de una Bella llorando, quien iba de camino al hospital.

—El bebé no se ha movido desde ayer en la noche, Edward, pensé que solo estaba durmiendo, a veces lo hace, pero siempre se mueve cuando estoy comiendo, hoy no puedo sentirlo, he intentado de todo y no lo siento moverse.

Cuando llegué al hospital, escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé me tranquilizó, la enfermera intentaba calmar a Bella, pero ella seguía llorando.

—Está bien, nena, Journey está bien —le dije mientras ocupaba el lugar de la enfermera.

Puse mi mano en su vientre y nuestra pequeña semillita comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Bella llorara aún más.

Dos horas más tarde en casa, besaba los labios de mi esposa mientras estábamos recostados sintiendo como nuestro pequeño niño se movía por el vientre de su madre.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella—, odio estar de este modo, Edward, he odiado todos estos días, quería que me abrazaras, que fueras mi esposo tierno y amoroso que tanto amo, pero yo solita hice que te alejaras y he odiado cada minuto que ha pasado, y por si no fuera suficiente, pasé el susto de mi vida el día de hoy, nuestro niño te extrañaba y fui la única responsable de que no estuvieras cerca de él, lo siento tanto, amor, realmente lo siento.

—Ven aquí, mi amor, yo también los extrañé.

Pasamos las siguientes horas simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos, hasta que el gruñir de nuestros estómagos demandó que saliéramos de la cama.

—Solo voy al baño y te alcanzo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí.

La besé una vez más y la dejé sola en la habitación mientras pensaba en preparar unos cuantos sándwiches de pollo o quizás alguna sopa de verduras.

…

Después del susto que nos dio nuestra semillita y que oficialmente nos dijeran que estábamos esperando un niño —ambos estábamos felices de no habernos equivocado—, Bella y yo volvimos a la normalidad.

Cada noche la abrazaba para dormir, nos besábamos cada vez que podíamos, salíamos juntos a cenar, pasábamos el tiempo acurrucados; básicamente volvimos a ser la pareja amorosa que éramos, las cosas seguían tan normales como si nunca hubiéramos peleado ni yo me hubiera marchado del departamento.

Tal vez era malo que dejara pasar el tema, que no intentáramos conversar sobre nuestros problemas, problemas que posiblemente volveríamos a tener, pero no quería volver a distanciarme, ambos sufríamos e inconscientemente lastimábamos a nuestro niño. Mucho menos quería problemas cuando estaba por entrar al tercer trimestre del embarazo, la idea de alejarme de ella nuevamente en este momento me dolía.

¿Y si el parto se adelantaba por hacerla enojar? No había manera de que pusiera en peligro a ninguno de los dos.

_**Pepillo conciencia**__: Huir de tus problemas no hará que desaparezcan, la próxima vez que tu libido tome el control volverán a tener problemas._

_Puedo evitar el sexo por los siguientes tres meses._

_**Pepillo conciencia**__: ¿Has escuchado que la libido aumenta en los últimos meses? Las relaciones son buenas para el parto, ¿qué pasa si Bella está cachonda y quiere un poco de ti? ¿Lo harás a pesar de las consecuencias?_

Quizás el bastardo tenía razón, pero mientras ambos estuviéramos bien, no tenía por qué preocuparme.

O eso pensé hasta que accidentalmente la vi solamente con sus bragas —había ido a buscarla porque su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Lauren, ella se estaba cambiando para ir a nuestra reunión antes de que las clases preparto comenzaran—, ver su respingón culito, el vientre hinchado y los pechos deliciosamente llenos, me tuvo en posición de firmes en menos de dos segundos.

Tuve que correr a la cocina y atragantarme con comida para evitar entrar y comérmela a ella.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Si me hubieras hecho caso, en este momento tendrías tu cara enterrada en sus pechos y no en el refrigerador._

Lo odiaba cuando tenía razón.

…

Escuché la risa de mi esposa conforme me acercaba a mi oficina, la noté riendo junto con Angela y mi nueva asistente, Jane, tenía tan solo una semana trabajando para mí, pues Margo renunció después de que a su marido lo ascendieron en su trabajo —aparentemente ya no necesitaba más el trabajo—, dejándome de un día para otro, por suerte Jane cayó del cielo.

Era extremadamente eficiente en su trabajo.

—Ed —dijo Jane poniéndose de pie—, ya tengo los archivos que me pediste, si gustas puedo explicarte ciertos asuntos que Emm me dijo que eran sumamente importantes que te puntualizara.

—Claro que sí, Jane, solo espérame cinco minutos y pasas a mi oficina —le dije acercándome a mi esposa y rodeando su cintura, no era que el trabajo no me importara, pero mi esposa estaba en mi oficina y sus pálidas piernas tenían toda mi atención.

Entré a mi oficina y ataqué los labios de mi hermosa esposa, ella se rio y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Te molesta?

—No, pero tengo demasiado trabajo y no puedo invitarte a comer, ni podemos hacer cosas divertidas.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella se rio cuando la senté sobre mi escritorio y volví a besarla.

—Te ves muy guapa con este vestido, ¿es nuevo?

—Sí, lo compré el fin de semana cuando salí a comprar unas mantas para Journey, lo vi y creí que se me veía bien.

—No te ves bien, te ves maravillosa, divina, preciosa y sexi.

—Para ti siempre me veo sexi.

—Es porque lo eres, ¿acaso yo no te parezco sexi?

—Sí, bastante.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¡Nos acaba de llamar sexis!_

_A mí me llamó sexi._

Y no sabía cuánto necesitaba oír eso, fue como si mis miedos disminuyeran hasta casi desaparecer, si ella me encontraba sexi entonces quería decir que sí me deseaba.

Ataqué sus labios hasta recostarla sobre el escritorio, y quizás me hubiera subido sobre de ella si no hubieran tocado la puerta.

La ayudé a bajar del escritorio y a acomodarse el vestido, no era precisamente corto pero dado que ella normalmente usaba sus vestidos debajo de la rodilla y este estaba por lo menos cinco centímetros arriba de esta, se consideraba corto, aunque a mí me encantaba.

Le di el paso a Jane al mismo tiempo que Bella se sentaba en mi regazo y me besaba.

El jodido cielo.

El carraspeo de Jane hizo que Bella se separara, esperaba su sonrojo pero en su lugar solo se puso de pie y le sonrió a Jane de la forma más dulce posible.

—No era mi intención molestar, Ed, solo serán unos cuantos minutos.

Jane me explicó lo que Emmett le había dicho, asentí e hice anotaciones, teníamos todo para ganar el juicio y que nuestro cliente se quedara con el ochenta por ciento de sus bienes.

Cuando Jane terminó de decirme todo lo necesario abandonó la oficina, no sin antes preguntarme si quería que ordenara a la cafetería un nuevo pedido para Bella.

—Claro que sí, Jane —respondió Bella sin perder la sonrisa—, me quedaré a comer aquí con mi esposo, si a él no le molesta mi compañía.

—Tu compañía siempre es bienvenida, mi amor.

Jane salió de la oficina dejándonos solos, me iba a poner de pie pero Bella se volvió a sentar en mi regazo. Pensé que el sofá era más cómodo, pero no iba a negarme a tener a mi esposa así de cerca.

—¿Es tu nueva asistente?

—Sí —respondí besando su cuello, tenerla sentada sobre mi regazo era demasiado para mi cerebro, tan solo tenerla cerca hacía que mi mente ignorara todo a mi alrededor y me centrara en el delicioso aroma que desprendía.

Fresias con cereza y un toque de dulce durazno.

—Es muy joven.

—Sí.

—Como si apenas hubiera salido del instituto.

—Ajá.

—Y es muy guapa.

—Sí.

—¡¿Sí!?

Bella tuvo la intención de levantarse, sin embargo me negué a soltar su cadera, era la primera vez en seis días, catorce horas y veintidós minutos que me dejaba estar tan cerca, puede que ya no estuviéramos enojados, pero realmente nuestra intimidad no había avanzado.

Me dejaba abrazarla, besarla y toquetearla un poco, incluso me permitía levantarle el camisón y acariciarla por encima de las bragas, siempre y cuando no me acercara a su entrepierna.

—Déjame.

—No.

—Acabas de llamar guapa a tu asistente, déjame.

—Yo no lo dije.

—Me dijiste que sí.

—¿Y? Ella puede estar guapa, pero tú, tú eres hermosa, mi hermosa princesa, madre de mi bebé, eres la cosita más sexi que mis ojos han visto.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y su suave sonrisa me dijeron que no estaba enojada conmigo.

Extrañaba tanto la dulzura de Bella.

_**Pepillo conciencia**__: Más te vale no ser un idiota, no puedo vivir sin tener cerca a nuestra chica._

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él.

…

Bella había estado actuando raro.

No raro en el mal sentido, de hecho todo lo contrario.

Había estado comprando nueva ropa, no los pantalones de maternidad que solía usar ni tampoco las blusas que Carmen y Renée le mandaban, ella estaba usando ropa más entallada, que me dejaba apreciarla aún más, incluso los escotes habían aparecido.

A veces me dejaba jugar con él, aunque siempre me terminaba deteniendo, diciéndome que era suficiente.

Otras veces me sorprendía en el trabajo y a mí me gustaba cada una de sus visitas, porque podía ser un poco estúpido, pero sí me daba cuenta de los enormes celos que Jane le causaba.

No podía molestarme cuando eso sacaba una parte de Bella que nunca había visto pero que definitivamente me encantaba.

Me gustaba ver a mi esposa probando nuevas cosas, me encantaba verla sonreírse al espejo, nunca pensé que Bella tuviera problemas con su apariencia, pero ahora sabía que se estaba gustando cada día más.

Y a mí definitivamente me gustaba más.

Así fue hasta que Renée destruyó todo el progreso que había tenido en tan solo un mes.

—Sé que tienes calor, yo también tuve bochornos durante el embarazo, pero no por eso andaba semidesnuda paseándome por toda la ciudad.

—No estoy semidesnuda, es una blusa de maternidad, mamá, a Edward le gustó, él mismo me acompañó cuando la compré.

—Claro que te dirá que le gusta, ¿acaso alguna vez te ha dicho que te ves mal? Ellos ni siquiera prestan atención, lo único que quieren es una buena mujer a su lado, y tú, Isabella, no estás haciéndolo bien usando esa ropa, ¿acaso quieres que Edward se busque a otra?

Cerré la pantalla en ese mismo instante, hablé a mil por hora tan solo para hacer que Bella olvidara todas esas palabras, pero fue demasiado tarde, aunque ella no me dijo ninguna palabra, la nueva ropa desapareció y volvió a la anterior.

Incluso las visitas a la oficina desaparecieron.

Odiaba a mi suegra y podía decir que Bella también lo hacía un poco, pues fue ella quien canceló los boletos a Washington y alegó tener demasiado trabajo. Carmen hizo un escándalo cuando se enteró que posiblemente no vería a Bella embarazada.

Accidentalmente el teléfono de Bella terminó cayendo desde la ventana, y los Swan no pudieron contactarse con ella.

…

Sabía que debía detenerme o tan siquiera moverme un poco para que ella no me viera, sabía que había sido una estupidez no cerrar la puerta por completo, pero el dolor en mi entrepierna era demasiado, ahora Bella estaba viéndome desde la abertura de la puerta.

Seguí moviendo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, necesitaba una liberación con urgencia, era más una necesidad, Bella aún no gritaba indignada y, por su rostro sonrojado, podía decir que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Me moví solo un poco para ver su reacción, ella se puso de puntillas para no perder de vista mi mano.

Su diminuta lengua salió y humedeció sus labios, y fue lo que necesitaba para llegar, el chorro de semen cayó sobre mi mano mientras seguía masajeando mi miembro, con el nombre de Bella escapando de mis labios.

Escuché su jadeo, pero cuando me giré para verla directamente a la cara, no encontré repulsión, ni enojo ni ninguna otra expresión negativa.

Disminuí la velocidad pero no dejé de masajear, su mirada iba de mi cara a mi entrepierna.

—¿E-esas son mis bragas?

Miré las bragas de algodón en mi mano, quizás no le había molestado encontrarme masturbándome, pero no sabía cómo actuaría al saber que había utilizado sus bragas para motivarme.

—Sí, lo son.

—¿Siempre usas algo mío para hacer _eso_?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, pero no iba a desaprovechar su tranquilidad.

—Lo único que causa mi deseo eres tú.

Bella asintió con su rostro aún sonrojado y apartó la vista, pero no sé alejo.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__No lo hagas, sé lo que estás pensando y solo hará que corra, no lo hagas, ¡joder!_

—Aún estoy algo duro, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Para mi jodida sorpresa, ella se encogió de hombros para después dar un paso dentro de la habitación hasta sentarse junto a mí en la cama, dejé las bragas y tomé su mano con la mía, la acerqué lentamente a mi miembro dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si eso era lo que quería, sin embargo no lo hizo, mordía su labio furiosamente, estaba nerviosa pero también decidida.

Miraba de mi rostro a mi miembro y viceversa, una y otra vez, entendía su nerviosismo, pero admiraba su valentía por atreverse, por brincar su muro.

Cuando su mano envolvió mi miembro, la alejó rápidamente, como si le quemara.

—No sé hacerlo —murmuró sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara—, lo siento, no sé hacerlo, no quiero arruinarlo.

—Nunca arruinarías nada.

Bella no me miró, pero tampoco se movió, tomé su rostro con delicadeza para que me viera.

—No sé hacerlo, Edward, ¿y si te lastimo?

—Creo que yo confío más en ti que tú misma —acaricié su mejilla—, pero no tienes que hacerlo, nena.

—¿No te molesta?

—Ni un poco, pero si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

—Qui-quizás después.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se giró.

—¿Siempre me vas a amar, Edward?

—Siempre, te lo dije hace años y te lo digo ahora, estar contigo siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

Bella asintió antes de regresar junto a mí.

—¿Qué debo hacer primero?

Tomé su mano y le puse un poco de loción, ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Un poco de lubricación, podría servir tu saliva, pero no creo que…

—Dejemos la loción por ahora.

Tomé su mano y la guie hasta que envolvió mi miembro, fue un movimiento lento, necesitaba más presión y un poco de rapidez, pero no era tan estúpido como para exigirle cuando apenas había logrado que se atreviera a masturbarme.

Moví la mano de Bella por los siguientes cinco minutos mostrándole cómo hacerlo, acariciando desde la base hasta la punta más sensible, mi respiración acelerada la hacía sonreír.

Solté su mano dejando que ella siguiera haciéndolo a su ritmo, si unos meses atrás me hubieran dicho que me encontraría siendo masturbado por mi mujer, no me lo hubiera creído nunca.

Pero estaba feliz.

—¿Solo tengo que usar una mano?

—No necesariamente.

—¿Y puedo tocar…?

Me puse de pie y me quité los pantalones para después recostarme en la cama.

—Estoy a tu merced, nena.

Bella se rio pero no se acobardó, en su lugar tomó un poco más de loción y continuó explorando mi miembro, a veces ponía más presión, otras utilizaba sus uñas y en ocasiones tomaba mis testículos y jugaba con ellos.

Terminé antes de lo que había pensado, mi semilla salpicando su mano y mi vientre.

Y si mi asombro y felicidad por nuestra reciente actividad no era suficiente, estuve a punto de explotar cuando Bella inspeccionó la viscosidad de mi semilla y se la llevó a la boca, chupando su dedo lentamente.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Hice algo malo?

—¿Malo? ¿Malo? Dios, nena, eres magnífica.

La besé y la recosté en la cama, Bella se rio y respondió mi beso, comencé a bajar su pantalón dispuesto a demostrarle cuánto me había gustado lo que había hecho, pero me detuvo.

—No, Edward.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mucho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Ustedes qué creen, Bella aceptará su lado caliente o seguirá negándose a sus deseos?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 4**

Aun cuando Bella estaba de siete meses, no tenía un enorme vientre, ni tampoco había aumentado demasiado de peso, el médico decía que todo estaba bien, el niño estaba en perfecto estado, con el peso adecuado y sin ningún problema aparente.

Podíamos disfrutar de los últimos meses del embarazo.

A veces a Bella se le hinchaban los pies, algunas otras los bochornos se apoderaban de ella, y los antojos eran bastante frecuentes —no me molestaba cumplirlos cuando ella compartía conmigo—, la verdad estábamos disfrutando plenamente de la experiencia.

Me aseguraba de todas las mañanas, tardes y noches decirle a Bella lo mucho que me gustaba con la barriga de embarazada, la profesora de las clases prenatales recomendó hacerlo para hacer sentir bien a nuestras esposas, y yo realmente disfrutaba de ver el sonrojo de Bella cada vez que le hacía un cumplido.

Por eso cuando Emmett nos invitó a su cumpleaños confirmé mi asistencia y la de Bella.

Bella había estado de acuerdo en acompañarme como cada año, hasta que le dije que tendríamos que comprarle un nuevo traje de baño para que usara ese día, pues la reunión se llevaría a cabo en el patio trasero para estrenar la nueva pileta de Emmett.

Se negó a asistir desde ese momento, pero no di mi brazo a torcer a pesar de su enojo, nunca había ido a los cumpleaños o ninguna reunión del trabajo sin su compañía y estaba seguro de que este año no sería la excepción.

Podía estar embarazada de siete meses, pero eso no la imposibilitaba de asistir a reuniones.

No habló mucho en todo el camino, aun cuando le dije lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido, yo hubiera preferido algo más corto, más cómodo para poder quitarse con facilidad cuando deseara entrar a la piscina, pero Bella no me escuchó y yo tampoco presioné.

No era estúpido.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Permíteme que difiera._

Las primeras horas estuvieron bien, Bella incluso olvidó su enojo y se divirtió, estando siempre a mi lado y siendo tan cariñosa como siempre.

Eso fue hasta que llegó Jane junto con su amiga.

Ella era mi asistente, era normal que me saludara y me presentara a su amiga, no vi nada de malo en eso, pero obviamente Bella no estuvo de acuerdo.

Me gustaría decir que sus ataques de celos me desagradaban, pero no era el caso, estaba poniéndose verde de los celos al notar que a todos les agradaba Jane y yo solo podía disfrutar de los beneficios que eso me traería.

Aproveché ese momento para abrazarla y besarla cuanto quisiera.

No me gustaba que se sintiera insegura, pero sí los beneficios que yo obtenía.

La mantuve junto a mí el mayor tiempo posible, siempre sosteniendo su cadera y besando su mejilla de tanto en tanto, intentando mostrar que, aunque Jane estaba usando un vestido veraniego un poco ajustado al igual que su amiga, para mí Bella era la más guapa del lugar.

De a poco la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía, pero no por eso dejaba de estar alerta. Se había negado a ir con las demás esposas, cuando le ofrecí acompañarla a tomar asiento porque sabía lo rápido que podía cansarse, aceptó, pero en cuanto vio mis intenciones de dejarla sola, se negó a permanecer sentada.

Me quedé con ella hasta que la esposa de mi jefe, quien era uno de los invitados, se acercó y acaparó la atención de Bella, aproveché su distracción para ir con Emmett, quien se estaba burlando de vaya a saber qué idiota.

El tiempo pasó rápido, la cerveza poco a poco se agotaba, pronto me iría a casa con Bella, quizás el año pasado terminé un poco ebrio y Bella condujo de regreso a casa riéndose de mi boca borracha, pero este año ella estaba embarazada y no la pondría en riesgos por ser un inconsciente.

Pasó sin que nadie lo previera, comenzaron a arrojarse y a arrojar a las personas a la pileta, mi primera reacción fue mirar a Bella, quien estaba a salvo bastante alejada de la pileta, estaba dispuesto a ir por ella, quizás estuviera embarazada, pero eso no evitaba que entrara al agua y estuviera conmigo.

Ella me sonrió y se puso de pie, me encantaba cuando sabía que la quería conmigo antes de que yo pronunciara palabra, pero tuve que detenerme por el grito de Jane.

Ni siquiera lo dudé, me arrojé al agua por ella, recordando la conversación que tuvimos el viernes antes de terminar el día, ella había decidido no venir ya que no sabía nadar y le aterraba la idea de terminar cayendo en el agua sin que nadie la ayudara, le había dicho que eso no ocurriría, pero había pasado y sentía que era mi deber ayudarla.

Nadé hasta Jane, quien se aferró a mi cuello en cuanto me notó, regresé hacia la orilla en donde Emmett la ayudó a salir.

—Lo siento tanto, Jane, realmente pensé que sabías nadar.

Jane no respondió, solo tosía e intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, me quedé junto a ella y su amiga hasta que estuve seguro de que estaba bien.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Vulturi? —preguntó Bella parándose junto a mí, ella estaba molesta, sentía la tensión emanando de su cuerpo.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar —respondió incómoda—, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

—No puedes irte, esto apenas ha comenzado, ve a cambiarte de ropa, lo más seguro es que las cosas se controlen y podamos comer algo decente.

—Bueno…

—Prometo mantenerte lejos de Emmett.

—Ante esa promesa no puedo negarme.

Jane se fue junto con su amiga a cambiarse de ropa y yo me quedé con Bella.

—Eres todo un héroe, Edward.

—No sabía nadar.

—¿Y convenientemente eras el único que lo sabía?

—No es lo que estás pensando, estábamos hablando y salió el tema…

—¿Y por qué estarían hablando? ¿Qué no se supone que están trabajando?

—No todo es trabajo, Bella, ¿acaso me vas a decir que tú hablas con Lauren solo de trabajo?

—Ella es una mujer.

—Y tu jefe es un hombre, ¿debería comportarme como un estúpido por ese hecho?

—¡¿Me estás llamando estúpida?!

Me levanté y la llevé dentro de la casa, lo último que quería es que los demás nos vieran pelear.

—¿Podrías controlarte? Lo último que necesito es que mis jefes vean un numerito de mi esposa.

—¡¿Y te parece poco que lo haga?! Acabas de tirarte a la pileta por esa y está en traje de baño, ¿cómo mierda quieres que me ponga? Y por si no fuera poco, prácticamente le rogaste porque se quedara.

—Solo fue cortesía, Bella.

—¿Y crees que voy a creerte?

—Creo que merezco un poco de respeto de mi esposa.

—No cuando aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para irte de mi lado.

—Yo no…

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? Sé lo que hiciste, claro, necesitabas deshacerte de mí para hacerte el héroe de tu querida.

—¡¿Mi querida?! Maldita sea, Bella, estás malinterpretando cada maldita cosa, Jane es solo mi asistente, no sabe nadar, me lo dijo, es por eso que me arrojé por ella como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho.

—Cualquier otro no está casado.

Era una jodida batalla perdida, lo sabía, ella estaba furiosa, ni siquiera estaba interesada en escuchar mis razones, para Bella yo tenía algo con Jane y no había manera de que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Te dije que jugar con los celos no era una buena idea, debiste decirle la verdad desde un inicio._

—Si hubiera sabido que estarías con este genio mejor ni siquiera te hubiera traído.

—Te recuerdo que yo no quería venir —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Y te recuerdo que eres mi jodida esposa, te aguanto muchas cosas, Bella, demasiadas, lo único que necesito es que estés aquí conmigo y si es necesario finjas una maldita sonrisa. ¿Te molesta Jane? Pues te jodes, es mi asistente, una muy eficiente que no voy a perder por tus estúpidos celos sin sentido.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Como mi esposa, esperaría que lo hicieras.

—¿También quieres que te sirva la comida y reparta pastel como las esposas de tus jefes?

—Pues si es necesario, sí, ni siquiera te pido que hables con mis jefes o compañeros, ignora a Jane si eso es lo que quieres, pero por lo menos sé una buena esposa y no hagas que pierda mi trabajo.

—No te preocupes, Edward, no lo haré.

—Bien.

Me alejé sintiéndome frustrado, me encerré en el baño para poder tranquilizarme, lo último que necesitaba era que mis jefes me vieran de esta manera y me despidieran por explosivo.

Una vez estuve más calmado, regresé al jardín en donde pude ver a Bella en el área de la comida junto a la esposa de mi jefe, quien le tocaba la barriga mientras hablaba y Bella asentía y sonreía.

Me acerqué a mis compañeros de trabajo y me incluí en la conversación, por suerte, Jane estaba ahí lista para apoyarme en cuanto la necesitara, era una buena asistente.

Tal como se lo dije a Jane, las cosas después del desafortunado accidente se calmaron y pudimos comer como era debido, caminé hacia Bella quien mantenía una sonrisa cordial, la abracé por la cintura y nos llevé por nuestra comida para después ir a sentarnos.

—Oh, Bella, el embarazo te ha sentado de maravilla —dijo Jane intentando ser amable mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa junto a su amiga—. ¿De cuánto estás?

—Treinta semanas. ¿Podrías pasarme una servilleta, Edward?

Suspiré ante el evidente desplante.

No, Bella no me lo iba a poner fácil.

…

Los días siguientes estuvieron tensos.

Bella estaba al teléfono prácticamente todo el día, le llegaban mensajes a mitad de la cena, claro que me ponía celoso, pero no lo demostraba, ni siquiera tomaba su teléfono, confiaba en ella.

Quizás ella no en mí, pero yo sí en ella.

Fue hasta cuatro días después que encontré a Bella en la sala esperándome, tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando por un largo rato.

—Lo siento, sé que actué como una estúpida —me dijo cuando me senté junto a ella—, sé que no hay nada entre tú y Jane, sé que nunca me harías algo como serme infiel, eres demasiado bueno para hacer eso.

—Amor...

—De verdad lo lamento, Edward, siento que cada una de nuestras peleas es mi culpa y odio sentirme de esta manera, detesto sentirme vulnerable, pero es que Jane es preciosa y yo parezco una vaca.

—Sabes que me gustas tú, solo tú.

—Pero ella…

—Jane es guapa pero no mi tipo, a mí me gusta Bella Cullen.

—¿Solo yo?

—Solo tú.

Me encantaba besar a Bella, encabezaba la lista de mis cosas favoritas.

—Eres demasiado blando conmigo —susurró cuando abandoné sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello—. ¿Realmente no estás molesto conmigo? Fui una estúpida.

—Te amo lo suficiente como para que no me importe.

—Yo también te amo de la misma manera, Edward, pero a mí sí me importa. —Me separó de su cuello para verme a la cara—. He estado hablando con mi madre y mi tía estos días, ellas dicen que exageré y que debería disculparme contigo.

—¿Lo hiciste porque ellas te lo dijeron?

Iba a apartarme, pero me detuvo del saco.

—No, no fue por ellas, fue por mí, porque la idea de dejarte me rompía el corazón.

—¿Dejarme?

—Ellas lo dijeron, me dijeron que quizás no se habían equivocado cuando supusieron que nos habíamos apresurado a casarnos, yo les dije que no era así, defendí nuestro matrimonio, Edward, te lo juro, pero comenzaron a hablar sobre los problemas que hemos estado teniendo últimamente... Les he contado porque necesitaba un apoyo, no pensé que me lo echarían en cara, pero lo han hecho y me siento tan estúpida. —Se limpió la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla—. Ellas te culparon porque no eres un hombre de fe, por hacerme quedarme contigo en una boda apresurada y las detesté por decir esas cosas, te amo y sé que me amas, así como también sé que cada una de nuestras peleas ha sido mi culpa.

—Amor…

—No trates de minimizarlo, sé que lo ha sido, realmente no lo había visto así porque nunca me reclamaste nada, pero cuando mi madre dijo que quizás lo mejor era que regresara a Washington porque era evidente que nuestro matrimonio era un caos, me negué a aceptarlo. Te amo, Edward, te amo más de lo que te amaba el día de nuestra boda y me niego a creer que nos apresuramos en casarnos porque sé que no es así.

—No lo es, siempre estuve seguro, amor —acaricié su mejilla—, y siempre estaré seguro de lo nuestro.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Solo si tú me prometes que también lo estarás.

—Sabes que sí.

Sellé el trato besándola, besándola hasta que la alarma del horno sonó y Bella me dijo que preparó mi lasaña favorita con pan de ajo recién hecho para intentar hacer las paces, y ya que no me podía comer a mi esposa, ambos nos atiborramos de pasta y pan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me senté junto a Bella mientras examinábamos la ropa que su madre y tíos habían mandado a modo de regalo, no es que me quejara de un regalo y menos para mi bebé, pero Bella y yo habíamos comprado tanta ropa de tantos colores que ver la simpleza del blanco y el azul no concordaba con todo lo que teníamos.

Mi madre había mandado obsequios para el niño, algunas mantas y enteritos de distintos colores, incluso un pequeño disfraz de Piglet y otro de un conejo blanco con un listón verde venían incluidos, Bella los había amado.

Por el rostro de Bella podía ver que a ella tampoco le agradaba la ropa que su madre había escogido.

—Vi ese mameluco rosa, Bella, es un niño, no puedes vestirlo con rosa —se quejó mi suegra a través de la videollamada, claro que ella iba a querer estar presente para cuando recibiéramos el paquete, de esa manera se aseguraba que Bella lo abriría.

—No es rosa, es melocotón, además es muy lindo y solo es un color, mamá.

—No me parece lo más adecuado.

—Pues a mí sí.

Renée no se esperaba esa contestación, pues alcancé a ver el ceño fruncido antes de que cambiara de tema.

—He estado hablando con tus tíos, y creemos que podemos tomarnos unos cuantos días para ir a visitarte.

—¿Qué?

—Ya que tú no planeas venir, lo más sensato es que nosotros vayamos —dijo ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Bella y la mía—, no serán muchos días, sabes que tu tío no puede dejar la iglesia tanto tiempo sola, los feligreses necesitan escuchar su palabra, además, me gustaría echarle un vistazo a la habitación del niño, solo para asegurarme que tengas todo lo necesario.

—Claro, mamá, esperaré ansiosa su visita.

Ambos sabíamos que mentía.

Que ellos vinieran solo significaba que criticarían cada mínima cosa de nuestra casa, intentarían que las cosas fueran a su manera o de lo contrario presionarían a Bella hasta conseguirlo, lo habían intentado hacer, pero ya que podíamos fingir una mala señal o simplemente ignorar las llamadas, no habían conseguido su propósito.

Temía que después de que ellos vinieran nuestro pequeño Journey llevara el nombre de Eleazar.

Sabía que Eleazar había educado y dado el amor de un padre que Bella necesitaba cuando Charlie murió en territorio enemigo, pero no me parecía que fuera lo suficiente para esperar que Bella nombrara a su primer hijo en honor a él, incluso si ella me hubiera dicho que quería llamarlo Charlie, lo encontraría más razonable.

No es que me quejara de que nos visitaran, estaban en todo su derecho de conocer a su nieto, pero incluso mis padres habían programado su visita para cuando el niño naciera, de ese modo nos ayudarían con el recién nacido.

Pensé que la madre de Bella también haría lo mismo, pero al parecer quería revisar que Bella estuviera haciendo las cosas a su modo.

¿Qué tan malo sería que el parto se adelantara?

Renée terminó la llamada diciéndonos que nos avisaría cuando compraran los boletos de avión.

…

Las clases prenatales eran buenas.

Nos enseñaban técnicas de respiración y relajación para el momento del parto, también a bañar al bebé, técnicas para dormirlo y nos daban todas las advertencias posibles sobre no agitarlo demasiado.

A Bella le gustaban las clases, no tenía queja de la mayoría, pero, como todo, había una excepción... Bella podía con los baños, con los cambios de pañal explosivo incluso con el llanto incontrolable, pero no había manera de que dejara que la profesora viera sus pezones para saber si estaban siendo lo suficientemente estimulados para el momento en el que el niño llegara con nosotros.

Fue su negatividad lo que hizo que la profesora le plantearla si realmente quería amamantara a nuestro bebé.

—¿Realmente es lo que quieres? —preguntó la profesora pacientemente después de clases, éramos los únicos en el lugar, Bella estaba entre mis piernas con su espalda recargada contra mi pecho.

—No lo sé.

—Es perfectamente normal que varias mujeres prefieran alimentar al bebé con fórmula, no hay nada de malo en eso, pero ustedes decidieron esta clase, y al inicio me dijeron que querían que el amamanto fuera la principal fuente de alimentación de su bebé.

—Es que no me siento cómoda con esto, eso de tener que estar sin sostén o dejar mi seno al aire enfrente de todas estas personas es… demasiado.

—¿Demasiado?

—Sí.

—¿Te sentirías más cómoda si lo hacemos solo con Edward presente?

Esperaba que ella respondiera que sí, después de todo era su marido.

—No lo sé.

Su respuesta me dejó congelado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bella?

—Claro.

—¿Edward estará en el parto?

—Sí.

—No.

Me quedé sin palabras ante la negativa de Bella, ¿ella realmente no me quería en el parto? ¿Entonces por qué mierda tomábamos estas clases si ella no me iba a permitir estar en ese lugar?

La profesora asintió lentamente, se levantó y fue por su bolso, sentía mi tensión emanando, que Bella intentara ignorar la evidente discusión que tendríamos, solo me estaba haciendo enojar aún más.

Después de un momento, le mujer regresó y nos tendió una tarjeta.

**Victoria Sutherland, psicóloga.**

—Muchas parejas experimentan nuevas emociones cuando están esperando un bebé, lazos afectivos más fuertes, aumentan su confianza, pero también puede que tengan ciertas restricciones que antes no tenían.

—¿Restricciones?

—Es una forma de decirlo, Victoria está para escucharlos y ayudarlos a comunicarse mejor entre sí, ir a terapia antes de que el bebé llegue es una muy buena opción, a veces es necesario hablar de sus temores y afrontarlos como pareja.

¿Acaso necesitábamos ir a terapia?

Nunca consideré que necesitáramos ir, pero ahora mientras analizaba nuestro comportamiento a lo largo de los siete meses anteriores, realmente sentía que quizás ir a terapia era lo que necesitábamos para volver a tener una relación plena.

—No veo la necesidad de hablar con una desconocida sobre nuestros problemas, además, no tenemos problemas —dijo Bella evidentemente molesta—, estamos perfectamente bien.

—No digo que no lo estén, pero nunca está de más estar un poco mejor.

Guardé la tarjeta pensando que quizás, si sacaba una cita y llevaba a Bella, su fuerte educación la obligaría a quedarse y afrontar la terapia.

…

Bella estaba frente a la pantalla con un enorme costal puesto, no podía decir que era un vestido porque no tenía esa forma, ni siquiera le veía forma, solo era un costal que la cubría y no de buena manera.

—Creo que me queda un poco grande —dijo Bella jugando con la tela y tratando de ceñirlo a su cuerpo un poco.

—No es grande, es para ocultar tu gordura.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera nosotros la llamamos gorda._

—No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada —respondió usando las palabras que yo siempre usaba.

—Bella, es normal que una engorde durante el embarazo, es saludable, estaría preocupada si no lo hicieras, lo último que quiero es que mi hija no cuide bien a mi nieto por algo tan estúpido como mantenerse delgada.

—Eso no me preocupa, mamá, Journey es lo más importante para mí y para Edward, nunca lo pondría en peligro.

—¿Sigues con ese nombre? No entiendo por qué no piensas en otro, uno más... acorde.

—¿Acorde? A Edward y a mí nos gustó y...

—¿Has pensado en nombrarlo en honor a tu tío? Eleazar es un buen hombre y será un buen ejemplo para el niño, además fue como un padre para ti.

—Mi tío es un buen hombre y estoy agradecida con él, pero...

—Además, ¿quién más va a ser el guía del niño?

—¿Guía?

—Sí, necesita un buen hombre que lo guíe por el camino del bien.

—¿Estás diciendo que Edward no es un buen hombre?

—No digo que no lo es, pero no le enseñará los mismos valores que Eleazar.

—¿Los mismos valores? Edward es el hombre más atento, cariñoso y amoroso que he conocido en mi vida, si esos son los valores que le enseñará a Journey, estoy feliz con eso.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Sabes, mamá?, estoy ocupada, Edward me ha invitado a cenar esta noche y quiero verme linda para él.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella cerró la pantalla de la laptop.

Miré a Bella llevarse las manos al rostro para después ponerse de pie, quitarse el vestido y aventarlo.

—¿Buen hombre? Hijo de puta es lo que es —dijo antes de volver a sentarse con una mano en el hinchado vientre.

Me quedé en shock por unos cuantos minutos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras, Bella no maldecía y mucho menos lo hacía para referirse a su tío, podía apostar que si Renée la escuchaba intentaría lavarle la boca con jabón.

También lo haría por la poca ropa que usaba en ese momento, Bella había comprado sostenes de maternidad, se suponía que eran cómodos para la futura madre, solo los había visto guardados en el cajón, eran blancos de algodón, sin encaje ni transparencia, nada sexis, pero en ese momento, me tenía duro.

Entrando por completo a la habitación, hablé para llamar su atención.

—Esta sí que es una vista espectacular —dije mientras dejaba el maletín y el saco sobre el sofá individual.

Bella se levantó de golpe, intentando tomar el costal que había arrojado al suelo, me apresuré para tomarlo y mantenerlo alejado de su alcance.

—Edward, dámelo.

—Si me das un beso primero, puede que piense en regresarte este costal.

—No es un costal, es un vestido de maternidad.

—Tienes vestidos más bonitos que este —murmuré inspeccionando la tela, Bella aprovechó mi descuido y tomó el vestido, no iba a pelear contra ella, pero en cuanto se giró para alejarse de mí y ponerse el vestido, la abracé, pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

—Estás muy juguetón —dijo Bella permitiendo que la abrazara—, déjame vestir.

—A mí me gustas más así.

—Edward...

—¿Te he dicho que tus pechos crecieron?

—Es la leche, el obstetra dijo que es normal.

—También es normal que me gustes toda.

Besé delicadamente su cuello, solo iba a darle un besito, nada realmente erótico, pero Bella echó la cabeza a un lado dándome más acceso, no lo desaproveché, comencé a besar y lamer suavemente la curvatura de su cuello sintiendo como suspiraba complacida.

—Te amo —murmuré mordiéndola suavemente.

—Yo también te amo.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Yo sé que estás desesperado, pero por lo que más quieras, ve despacio, no queremos que nuestra princesa se asuste y terminemos sin ella en nuestros brazos._

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, comencé a acariciar lentamente su vientre, jugando con su ombligo saltado, pasando mis dedos por las leves estrías que habían aparecido, hasta que lentamente llegué a su sostén.

Sus pechos se sentían tan llenos, tan firmes.

Los quería en mi boca.

Pero Bella se separó de mis brazos.

El juego había terminado.

O eso creí hasta que ella se giró y me miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de deseo.

No escuché a Pepillo gritar que era una mala idea, ignoré cada una de las advertencias que me decían que existía una enorme posibilidad de que terminara enojada conmigo.

Ignoré todo.

Solo fui consciente de cómo la arrastré al sofá, sentándola a horcajadas sobre mí, quitándole el sostén y llevándome el pesado pecho a la boca, escuchando a Bella gemir y empujar mi cabeza a su pecho.

No había nada incorrecto en esto.

Sentí su tibia mano bajar lentamente hasta toparse con la hebilla del cinturón, Bella se separó de mí, me sonrió mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y pantalón, dejando en libertad mi virilidad.

Desde aquella ocasión en donde por primera vez jugó con mi miembro, habíamos avanzado bastante poco, no es que fuera demasiado difícil intentar tenerme duro, a veces solo bastaba con que Bella lo rozara con su pierna cuando me abrazaba en la cama para que yo ya estuviera listo y dispuesto a jugar.

Pero era realmente bueno saber que Bella no se negaba a mí, había probado acariciar sus pechos mientras que ella masajeaba mi miembro, no se negó la primera ni la segunda vez, tampoco lo hizo cuando me llevé su pezón a la boca, aún no me dejaba ir más al sur, pero por el momento era suficiente.

Era muy raro que Bella comenzara el juego, o que se atreviera a tomarlo entre sus manos sin antes ser yo quien la motivara, pero en ese momento Bella ni siquiera dudó en tomarlo, no sin antes lamer su mano para darle lubricación.

—Cre-Creo que quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

No podía creer que a pesar de que estaba con sus pechos mojados debido a mi saliva, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos negros por el deseo, podía seguir viéndose inocente y tímida.

No me respondió, en su lugar se bajó de mi regazo y se arrodilló entre mis piernas.

_Jodida y santísima mierda, ¿esto de verdad está pasando?_

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Sí está pasando y más te vale que no lo arruines, idiota, porque te juro que si lo haces y nos quedamos sin su boca, te mato._

Mordió su labio mientras su mano seguía acariciando lentamente mi miembro.

—¿Y si no me gusta?

—Puedes hacerlo solo una vez, si no te gusta, nos detenemos, pero si lo hace, bueno… estoy a tu merced.

Bella se rio nerviosamente antes de acercarse a mi miembro, no esperaba que supiera hacerlo perfectamente a la primera, esperaba incluso que se ahogara un poco al metérselo a la boca, estaba preparado para guiarla lentamente, pero me sorprendió cuando sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer a lo largo de mi falo.

Su tibia lengua se sentía realmente bien.

Ella siguió lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratara, le iba a rogar que chupara, pero se llevó la punta a la boca y succionó un poco, solo eso bastó para volverme loco.

Lentamente comenzó a chupar con mayor fuerza, a veces volvía a lamer, otras tomaba más de mi miembro en su boca.

—¡Mierda!

Bella me soltó y se alejó, viéndose culpable.

—¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, amor, solo no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien.

Bella sonrió orgullosa de sí misma antes de volver a poner su boquita en mi miembro.

Mi cumplido debió agradarle pues comenzó a jugar con mis bolas mientras chupaba más de mí.

Era tan buena en esto.

Chupó, lamió, apretó, acarició y se divirtió jugando a su antojo, a veces usaba sus uñas para tocar las partes sensibles, otras veces apretaba, su traviesa lengua recorriendo cada centímetro, y cuando era arriesgada usaba los dientes solo para volverme loco.

Exploté sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

Me sentí culpable de haberla llenado, debí ser un caballero y advertirle, quizás había arruinado todas mis oportunidades.

Pero para mí consternación, Bella se tragó todo y se chupó los labios.

—Es diferente —murmuró después de limpiarse la boca—, cuando lo chupo de mi mano sabe diferente a cuando me lo avientas a la boca, creo que me gusta más de esta manera.

Intenté detenerme, lo juro, sabía que ella no era consciente de lo que había dicho, pero eso no evitó que me abalanzara contra ella para besarla.

…

Bella sostuvo el largo vestido, costal no era la descripción exacta, parecía más una sábana para cama por lo grande y ancha que era.

Una sábana bastante vieja.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Un vestido de maternidad —respondió Bella inspeccionando la prenda—, es para usarlo durante los últimos meses del embarazo, se supone que es cómodo.

—Es muy grande.

—Estaré muy grande para ese momento, ya estoy enorme, no quiero imaginarme cómo estaré para ese momento.

—No lo creo, además, tienes ropa para ese momento.

—Lo sé, pero es un regalo, ¿acaso puedo renegar?

—Puedes hacerlo, culpa a las hormonas, además, no vayas a enojarte por lo que te diré, pero es... bueno... es algo ¿particular?

—Es feo.

—Yo no…

—Sé que lo es, Edward, mi madre ha mandado varias cosas, se supone que las traería cuando vinieran.

—¿Se supone?

—Sí, porque no vendrán —me dijo intentando ocultar su sonrisa—, no te atrevas a emocionarte, Edward, no lo hagas.

—Eres tú la que está intentando no parecer aliviada.

Ambos terminamos riendo mientras acomodábamos de vuelta las cosas en la caja.

—¿Realmente espera que te pongas estas cosas?

—Son suyas, de cuando estaba embarazada de mí.

—Nena, no te ofendas, pero esto parece mucho más viejo.

Bella suspiró y tomó el camisón que yo sostenía.

—Lo sé, Edward, a veces siento que mi madre me miente bastante.

Terminamos de guardar las prendas de ropa, cerré la caja y la llevé al armario, esas cosas no tocarían la delicada piel de mi esposa, Bella era demasiado bonita para usar algo tan feo, de hecho, mi suegra era una mujer lo suficientemente guapa a la que le gustaba vestirse bien como para que hubiera usado eso.

Regresé a la sala en donde Bella estaba vistiéndose con su blusa y jeans de maternidad.

Me le quedé mirando, admirando su belleza, no podía creer que Bella no se diera cuenta de lo preciosa que era, incluso con el vientre hinchado seguía siendo muy hermosa, a veces pensaba que Renée sabía lo hermosa que era y por eso la había sobreprotegido en exceso.

**...**

Bella estaba a solo semanas de cumplir los ocho meses, y la conversación con la profesora volvió a mi mente.

Llamé a la psicóloga que nos recomendó y obtuve una cita, ella aceptó recibirnos esa misma semana debido al avanzado estado del embarazo.

Había esperado a que estuviéramos en la cama para abordar el tema, después de masajear sus hinchados pies y que Journey dejara de patear un poco, aunque apenas la palabra terapia salió de mi boca, Bella enfureció.

—No necesitamos terapia, Edward, estamos bien, ¿acaso no estás bien conmigo?

—No se trata de eso, Bella, estamos teniendo un bebé en unas semanas y no quieres que este ahí, ¿no confías en mí?

—Claro que lo hago.

—¿Entonces?

Bella se mordió el labio pensando en vaya a saber qué excusa.

»¿Tu madre te dijo que yo no debía estar ahí?

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, ¿fue tu madre o tu tía quien lo dijo?

—No me han dicho nada de eso, ni siquiera he hablado con ellas de ese tema, ¿por qué lo sugieres?

—Porque cada vez que me dejas afuera es porque ellas te han lavado el cerebro.

—No hables así de mi familia.

—Solo digo la verdad, Bella, estamos bien, o al menos eso creo, pero solo basta que ellas hablen para que quieras hacer las cosas diferentes y no me tomes en cuenta.

Bella apartó la mirada, incómoda.

—Solo vamos a una sesión, probamos y si vemos...

—No —dijo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—, no quiero, Edward, y no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a irse pero antes de salir de la habitación se giró a verme de nuevo.

»Y es algo que yo decido, creo que estoy lo suficientemente mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones, no necesito que mi madre, mi tía o tú me digan qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

* * *

**No hay excusa, así que no diré nada, solo espero que disfrutarán el capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 5**

—Así que Isabella no pudo acompañarnos.

—No, no pudo, ella estaba indispuesta, el embarazo la deja muy cansada.

La psicóloga asintió lentamente.

Quizás estaba cometiendo un error al venir, pero Bella ya estaba enojada conmigo, que estuviera aquí no iba a empeorar las cosas.

Quizás solo ocasionaría otra pelea.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Ambos sabemos que detestamos que esté enojada con nosotros._

—Entonces, Edward, por qué no me cuentas un poco de tu matrimonio, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Isabella?

—Desde la universidad, fuimos novios por dos años, nos casamos apenas nos graduamos, me ofrecieron una pasantía aquí con posibilidad de un trabajo permanente, nos mudamos una semana después de la boda y hemos estado aquí desde entonces.

—Muy bien, pero cuéntame más, ¿cómo la conociste? ¿Eran compañeros de clase? ¿Estaban en el mismo grupo de estudios? ¿En alguna fiesta de fraternidad?

—Bella no iba a fiestas. —Negué con la cabeza divertido al imaginar a mi esposita en medio de una fiesta alocada con mucho alcohol y sexo, no es que no hubiera intentado llevarla más de una vez, pero ella siempre se negó—. Ambos estudiábamos en Washington, su familia vive ahí y es muy estricta cuando se trata de Bella, durante todo nuestro noviazgo apenas si teníamos tiempo a solas, incluso tenía hora de llegada —me reí sin poder evitarlo—, a veces cuando nos retrasábamos unos minutos, su madre estaba afuera esperándonos, lista con un sermón sobre lo preocupada que estaba, otras veces nos prohibía vernos como si fuéramos unos chiquillos, no es que le hiciéramos mucho caso, pero en ocasiones Bella me pedía que no fuera a visitarla por unos cuantos días y yo no tenía más remedio que aceptar, su madre y tíos son realmente demandantes y mezquinos cuando se lo proponen.

—¿Y aun así Bella se marchó contigo?

—Sí.

—¿No tuvieron problemas con la familia de Bella?

—Claro que sí, ellos creían que estaba llevando a Bella por el camino del mal, alejándola de sus buenas costumbres, puede que no ayudara que Bella y yo apenas los visitáramos, no siguiéramos sus costumbres y no fuéramos tan devotos como ellos.

—¿Y qué opina tu familia?

—Ellos no se quejan.

—¿La aceptan por completo?

Quería decir sí, después de todo, mamá estaba encantada con Bella, siempre me decía que había encontrado una buena mujer con quien estar, papá decía que era bueno que encontrara una mujer educada a la antigua.

Mis hermanas solo estaban de envidiosas de Bella.

—La quieren, aunque ya sabe, siempre hay problemas.

—Problemas hay en todos los matrimonios.

Asentí sin saber qué más decir, miré la mesita de centro en donde descansaban un par de flores frescas, junto a una pequeña cajita musical, me recordaba a la que le regalé a Bella durante su primer cumpleaños que pasamos como novios, la cajita aún estaba en el tocador de nuestra habitación.

Bella tenía guardada dentro de la cajita la fotografía que nos habíamos tomado en nuestra quinta cita en la feria, recordaba su suave risa, sus castos besos y como le gustaba que la abrazara por la espalada mientras hacíamos fila para subir a las atracciones.

—¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente, Edward?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no creía que una terapeuta debiera decirme esas palabras.

—¿Disculpe?

—Hemos hablado por unos minutos de tu matrimonio y parece que todo está bien, Bella parece ser la mujer perfecta, una chica de casa que se fue contigo a pesar de las restricciones que su familia les impuso. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Bueno…

—Edward, quiero que entiendas que este es un lugar seguro. ¿Quieres gritar?, grita. ¿Quieres llorar?, llora. ¿Quieres despotricar contra tu esposa?, entonces hablemos y veamos si podemos solucionar este matrimonio.

—Pero Bella no está aquí.

—No eres el primer esposo que viene solo, muchas veces solo un miembro de la pareja coopera durante las primeras sesiones, la pareja se une después de un tiempo.

—El problema es que no sé si Bella esté dispuesta a venir en algún momento, ella puede ser terca cuando quiere.

—¿Lo suficiente para querer terminar con el matrimonio?

—No.

—Ese es un inicio, Edward, dime, ¿la terquedad de tu esposa es algo que afecta su matrimonio?

—Bueno…

Pensé en la pregunta que Victoria me había hecho, no sabía precisamente cómo responder a eso.

—No siempre es terca, Bella es muy dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, nos llevamos muy bien, nos compaginamos, claro que hemos tenido problemas como cualquier otra pareja, pero los solucionamos.

—¿Pero?

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Si no le dices, ella no podrá ayudarnos, es una profesional, por eso es que vinimos aquí._

—Bella no se siente cómoda con el… sexo.

Ahí está, lo dije, por fin se lo conté a alguien más.

—¿No se siente cómoda con alguna práctica en especial o con el sexo por completo?

—No lo sé, pensaba que lo disfrutaba, no era precisamente la más aventurera, normalmente lo hacíamos a lo misionero o en ocasiones ella estaba arriba, aunque le tenía que rogar para que lo hiciera, pero desde que se enteró que está embarazada ella simplemente se ha negado a estar conmigo.

—Algunas mujeres pierden el apetito sexual durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero…

Si quería ayuda tenía que contarle todo, de lo contrario no habría manera de que Victoria pudiera decirme que mi matrimonio tenía salvación.

—Hemos hecho el amor solo una vez desde que nos enteramos del embarazo y Bella… ella… —Tomé una bocanada de aire intentando prepararme para lo que iba a decir—. Me hizo sentir como si yo la hubiera obligado, pero no la obligué, ella quería, lo sé. Me abrazó con sus piernas, la sentí apretarse y tener un orgasmo, pero después ella me culpó y… ¿cómo sé si realmente disfruta estar conmigo o solo me deja hacerle el amor porque es lo que se supone que debe dejarme hacer?

Victoria anotó en su libreta y asintió, mientras me incitaba a seguir hablando.

Sentía como la presión en mi espalda disminuía solo un gramo, era muy poco, pero era un avance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las citas con Victoria eran dos veces a la semana, solo llevábamos cuatro sesiones, pero me sentía con menos peso en mi espalda.

Sabía que debía convencer a Bella de acompañarme a terapia, el embarazo avanzaba, la fecha de parto se acercaba peligrosamente y no quería seguir estancado en el mismo lugar cuando el bebé ya estuviera aquí.

Pero aún no sabía cómo la convencería de ir.

Victoria decía que tuviera paciencia, que llegaría el momento, siempre llegaba, pero tenía mucho miedo de que cuando por fin llegara el momento fuera demasiado tarde, después de todo, Victoria no había conocido a Bella y no sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser mi preciosa esposita.

Aunque tampoco ayudaba que yo aún no le hubiera dicho que iba a terapia, Victoria dijo que era mejor que se lo contara, de esa manera ella sabría por qué había cambios en nuestra rutina y consideraría acompañarme, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Decidí que se lo diría antes de la siguiente consulta con el médico, de ese modo quizás programaríamos el parto conmigo junto a ella.

Pero eso lo dejaría para después, ahora solo quería pasar una noche tranquila junto a mi esposa, quizás unos cuantos besos, arrumacos y ambos dormiríamos tranquilamente, o por lo menos hasta que Bella comenzara a removerse porque Journey se movía como lombriz en el vientre.

Entré en nuestro departamento, el cual estaba todo a oscuras, caminé hacia mi habitación encontrando a Bella en la cama con una peculiar bolsa junto a ella, no tenía el pijama puesta, solo estaba usando la bata de baño, era grande pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirla por completo. Podía ver claramente la curvatura de sus senos hinchados, estos habían aumentado de tamaño en el último mes, su vientre era tan pálido que podía ver las venas que lo atravesaban, a veces bromeábamos sobre que, si Bella se ponía a contraluz, podríamos ver al niño sin necesidad de la ecografía.

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta solo observándola, viendo como su rostro iba tornándose cada vez más rojo con las cosas que sacaba de la bolsa.

—¿Cómo se supone que se usa esto? —preguntó para sí misma, pero yo respondí de todos modos.

—No lo sé, pero podemos intentarlo juntos y después me dejas quitártelo con los dientes.

Bella enrojeció y cubrió la lencería con la toalla que estaba sobre la cama que usaba para el cabello.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Espiándote.

—Espiar es malo.

—Siempre te espío, princesa. —Me acerqué a la cama y tomé un trozo de encaje negro, Bella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que lo tomara—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lauren me lo dio —suspiró mientras comenzaba a guardar la demás lencería—, la semana pasada me preguntó de cuánto estaba y cuándo comenzaba mi permiso de maternidad, le dije que aún tenía otras tres semanas, además le conté que no tendría baby shower ni nada parecido, y por eso me ha regalado esto el día de hoy, no sé cómo es que se le ocurrió que yo podría usar algo así… Ni siquiera sé cómo ponerlo, solo son unos trozos de tela a los que no les encuentro forma.

—Podemos intentar ponértelo.

—No creo que sea decente —dijo tomando el encaje blanco entre sus manos.

—Lo decente está sobrevalorado —respondí jugando con lo que creí era una tanga negra—. Vamos, úsalo, y si no te gusta te lo quitas y listo, asunto olvidado.

—Bueno…

—Ten por seguro que a mí sí me va a gustar, me va a encantar, fascinar, maravillar verte en esto.

Bella sonrió levemente para después ponerse de pie, la detuve cuando intentó ir al baño.

—Póntelo aquí, frente a mí, así podré ayudarte.

Bella dudó un segundo, mirando la puerta del baño, pero lentamente su bata fue bajando, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.

La vi probarse los pequeños trozos de encaje.

_**Pepillo conciencia**__: Creo que no pensaste bien esto, estamos duros y una paja no sería suficiente... bueno, tal vez sí._

Llegó al conjunto morado, sus senos se veían más altos y redondos, mientras que la tanga era apenas un triangulito que no cubría su sexo.

—Estás preciosa —murmuré poniéndome de pie.

—No lo estoy, estoy gorda —dijo mientras se cubría el vientre—, me siento como una vaca, los pechos no me ayudan a sentirme mejor.

Me acerqué a ella, no la abracé por la cintura, ni tomé sus pechos como quería hacerlo o sus firmes nalgas que estaban al descubierto, en su lugar tomé sus manos y las besé.

—Eres la mujer más bella que he visto.

—No mientas.

—No lo hago, te amo, Bella, y siempre serás la mujer más guapa para mí.

—Pero es que Lauren dijo… —se calló a media frase y apartó la mirada, no la iba a dejar ir, en su lugar tomé su barbilla y la incité a que me mirara.

—¿Qué dijo Lauren?

—Solo tonterías, no tiene importancia lo que ella dijo.

—Para ti sí las tuvieron, anda, dime.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para sentarme en la orilla de la cama, tiré de Bella para que se sentara en mi regazo, pero ella se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Sabes que ella tiene un hijo?

—Sí.

—¿Y que su marido la engañó cuando ella estaba embarazada?

—Nena, yo nunca te engañaría.

—Pero es que yo estoy mucho más gorda que ella, Journey ha hecho estragos en mi cuerpo, los pies se me hinchan, tengo sensibles los pechos, muchas veces el dolor me hace llorar, aun cuando hemos usado la crema que nos recomendaron me han salido estrías y mi ombligo está feo.

—Para mí sigues siendo la misma chica hermosa.

—Pero no lo soy, Edward, no me siento de esa manera.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Solo mírame.

—Te miro y a mí me sigues gustando.

—Eso no puede ser —negó con la cabeza—, mi cuerpo no es el mismo, no puede gustarte.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi entrepierna, Bella jadeó sorprendida.

—¿Crees que no me gustas? Si tan solo me dejaras mostrarte cuánto te deseo en este momento. —Dejé de ejercer presión en su mano, pensé que iba a quitarla, pero no la movió—. Aumentaste de peso, pero eso es porque llevas a un bebé, a nuestro bebé.

Tomé su barbilla entre mis manos y giré su rostro para que me viera.

—Te amo y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto te deseo en este momento.

—Me doy una idea —dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve apretón a mi miembro, sentí como este se hinchó aún más.

No pude resistirme, la besé, devoré su boca mientras mis manos tocaban su piel descubierta, podía sentir su mano haciendo presión en mi miembro.

Terminamos recostados en la cama, Bella mantenía sus piernas abiertas recibiéndome de agrado entre ellas, se aferraba a mi cuello, sin querer terminar nuestro beso.

Debía ir con cuidado.

Recordé una de las pláticas con Victoria, era normal que algunas mujeres rechazaran el sexo durante la gestación, pero no por eso no podíamos acariciarnos y darnos placer sin llegar a la penetración.

Tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Me dejas hacerte sentir bien?

Bella se apartó un poco, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Edward...

—Confía en mí, princesa, ¿acaso alguna vez te he lastimado?

Bella se mordió el labio, luchando internamente por lo que haría.

—Está bien.

Antes de poder arrepentirme, me puse de pie y me quité la ropa, Bella se levantó hasta quedar sentada, su espalda recargada contra el respaldo de la cama.

Solo con mi bóxer puesto, regresé a la cama, Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido sin saber cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

—Edward, mejor...

—Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado, hermosa —la interrumpí besando castamente sus labios y después sentándome junto a ella—, anda, siéntate a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, hay que probar esto, sino te gusta, entonces nos detenemos, tú vas a ir arriba para que pares cuando tú quieras.

Bella hizo lo que le pedí, terminó sentada en mi regazo, y antes de que pudiera decidir que no lo quería, comencé a besarla.

Bella respondió segundos después.

Mientras la besaba, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, acercándola poco a poco a mí, o por lo menos acerándola todo lo que la barriga nos lo permitía.

Cuando la tuve lo más cerca posible, completamente entregada al beso, tomé sus caderas entre mis manos y la incité a que se moviera.

El jadeo me asustó.

El gemido que vino después cuando volví a hacer el mismo movimiento me hizo sonreír.

No necesité ejercer presión en su cadera para hacerlo de nuevo pues Bella comenzó a moverse por sí sola.

Moví mis caderas al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, Bella estaba jadeando, lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que yo.

Verla sonrojada y deseosa me hizo pensar en todas las veces que ella se quedó con las ganas de tener relaciones, ¿cuántas veces estuvo mojada y no me dejó encargarme de sus necesidades?

—Ed... yo... voy... yo...

Sabía lo que ella quería y se lo iba a dar, sintiéndome arriesgado y confiado en que ella lo iba a disfrutar, me incliné y chupé sus pechos por encima del sujetador de encaje, Bella gritó en ese momento, pensé que me iba a alejar cuando sostuvo mi cabello, pero en su lugar hizo presión para que continuara. Lo hice encantado, al mismo tiempo que aumentada mis embestidas.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó entre mis brazos, sentí la humedad extendiéndose entre sus muslos, mi liberación llegó poco después.

Jadeando y aún sintiéndome cansado, disfruté plenamente del peso de Bella entre mis brazos, que no se moviera y me dejara abrazarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda quizás era un buen augurio de que ella estaba plenamente feliz y satisfecha con lo que hicimos.

Su beso en mi cuello solo me lo confirmó.

¿Qué tan rápido podíamos volver a hacerlo?

**...**

Nunca pensé que cuando estuviera casado me rozaría con la ropa puesta con mi esposa, era algo que hacía a los dieciséis con mi novia de ese tiempo, incluso lo hice en la universidad con una que otra chica, pero definitivamente nada se comparaba a hacerlo con mi esposa.

Al parecer, que conserváramos la ropa puesta hacía que Bella se sintiera con mayor libertad, esa misma mañana lo habíamos hecho en la cocina.

Quizás debí intentar con esto mucho tiempo atrás.

No se comparaba en nada con el sexo, pero no me iba a poner remilgoso cuando por fin estaba disfrutando plenamente de este descubrimiento.

—Se-señor Cullen —habló Jane a través del intercomunicador, era demasiado raro que me llamara señor Cullen, demasiado formalismo—, su esposa lo está buscando, ¿quiere que la haga pasar?

—Sí, Jane, gracias.

Me puse de pie para recibir a mi muy embarazada y celosa esposa, Jane le había abierto la puerta y se veía visiblemente incómoda ante el ceño fruncido de Bella.

Si tan solo Bella entendiera que no tenía por qué sentirse insegura de Jane, ella no era ningún peligro.

—En-enseguida le traigo su agua mineral, señora Cullen.

Jane cerró la puerta, dejándonos a los dos solos, nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio hasta que Bella comenzó a sonreírme y yo fui hacia ella, la atraje a mis brazos y la besé.

No podía tener suficiente de ella.

—No es que me queje —dije cuando terminamos el beso—, sabes que me encanta que vengas a visitarme a la oficina, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?

—Lauren me está cubriendo —se encogió de hombros—, es casi hora de la comida y ya que en la mañana no pudiste probar bocado...

—Probé un bocado de otra cosa —le guiñé el ojo causando su risa—, y como que me place repetir.

Bella se rio cuando mordí su barbilla.

No sabía si era cosa mía, pero Bella se veía aún más radiante que de costumbre, incluso su sonrisa era mucho más grande.

Los toques en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos, Jane entró con el agua mineral de Bella, después de entregársela dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Cullen?

—Tráeme los pendientes importantes, en diez minutos salgo a comer con mi esposa.

—Enseguida, señor Cullen.

Jane salió volviéndonos a dejar solos.

Tomando a Bella de la cintura la llevé a que se sentara en las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

Jane regresó de inmediato con una pila de documentos que necesitaban mi firma.

—Iré al baño antes de irnos —me dijo Bella poniéndose de pie—. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? He olvidado el mío en la librería.

—Claro, toma.

Bella tomó el teléfono y salió de la oficina mientras yo seguía atendiendo los pendientes que Jane me decía.

—Si me hubiera dicho apenas llegó que saldría con su esposa, hubiera hecho una reserva —me recriminó Jane acomodando los papeles en sus manos—, aún puedo llamar y ver si puedo conseguirles una mesa decente.

—No te preocupes, Jane, lo resolveremos.

Firmé unos últimos papeles antes de que ella se marchara y me quedara a terminar de ordenar mi escritorio, estaba por terminar cuando Bella entró.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Dime que son solo imaginaciones mías, por favor, dinos que nuestra princesa no está enojada con nosotros, miénteme si es necesario._

—¿Nos vamos, amor?

Bella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te han llamado —dijo entregándome mi teléfono.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, querían saber si podían cambiar tu cita para el viernes por la tarde en lugar del jueves.

—¿Mi cita?

—Sí, una cita con una tal psicóloga Sutherland.

Mierda.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Te dije que quedarnos callados nos traería problemas, ahora intenta que ella nos vuelva a sonreír como hasta hace unos minutos lo hacía, pedazo de mierda._

Tomé una bocanada de aire, sin saber realmente qué iba a decir, ¿qué podía decir?

¿Lamento ir a terapia? No lo lamentaba y me negaba a volverme a sentir mal.

—Sabes que quería ir a terapia, te dije que necesitábamos ir.

—Y yo te dije que no.

—Lo sé, es por eso que no vas conmigo, estoy yendo yo solo.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a terapia solo, con una psicóloga de parejas? No te atrevas a decirme que no es la misma que nos recomendó la profesora de las clases prenatales.

—Es la misma —asentí, negándome a mentirle, ¿quería la verdad?, le diría la verdad—, la he estado viendo, sus terapias son buenas, quizás deberías acompañarme en la siguiente sesión.

—No necesito terapia.

—Todos necesitamos, es una buena manera de...

—No —me cortó, podía decir que estaba furiosa conmigo, pero intentaba calmarse—, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, Edward, pero no vas a arrastrarme a esa tontería, ahora vámonos que tengo hambre.

—No podemos...

—No vas a venir a analizarme a mí —protestó girándose—. ¿Vienes conmigo o también necesitas hablarlo con esa mujer?

Bella salió de mi oficina, estuve tentado a dejar que se fuera ella sola, pero no pude, terminé por seguirla, quizás para cuando llegáramos al restaurante ambos estaríamos más calmados.

Aunque me recordé que no olvidara llamar a la secretaria de Victoria para confirmar la cita y la hora.

**...**

Los días siguientes estuvieron algo tensos.

Victoria me dijo que esa era la principal razón por la que ella recomendaba siempre decirle a tu pareja que estabas asistiendo a terapia, puede que estuviera un poco molesto al inicio, pero de ese modo no estabas ocultándole cosas.

Me hizo ver que Bella quizás no estaba enojada conmigo tanto por asistir a terapia, sino por haberle ocultado lo que estaba haciendo.

—_Ocultar la verdad o decir una mentira por lo regular tienen un mal resultado, no es precisamente lo que hiciste o con lo que mentiste, sino la acción de no confiar en ella y tener que enterarse por terceras personas._

Había entendido el punto de Victoria, pero no por eso las cosas en casa mejoraron.

Una mañana en donde estaba preparándome para ir al trabajo, noté que no tenía calcetines limpios, normalmente no le hubiera dado mayor importancia, pero dado que justo habíamos tenido una discusión la noche anterior cuando intenté tener un poco de intimidad con Bella y ella se negó echándome en cara que, si fuera un esposo comprensible, entendería que no le apetecía tener ninguna intimidad conmigo, no pude evitar pensar que esto era consecuencia de ese hecho.

Bella entró a la habitación justo en ese momento, le pregunté sobre los calcetines y si estaban en la secadora.

—¿Por qué supones que yo tengo que lavar la ropa? También tengo un trabajo, Edward, tengo cosas que hacer, si no tienes ropa quizás debas revisar una noche antes y poner la lavadora en lugar de estar detrás mío.

Lo intenté, pero no pude encontrar la fuerza para quedarme callado.

—Sabes, trabajo condenadamente duro, te soporto muchas cosas solo para que estemos bien, creo que al menos merezco un aviso si cambias nuestra rutina, nunca te pedí que lavaras mi ropa, sola asumiste ese rol.

Terminé de vestirme en la sala, ni siquiera regresé a la habitación, tampoco desayuné, tan solo tomé mi maletín y me marché del departamento, no queriendo verla.

Horas después cuando regresé a casa, el enojo había desaparecido.

Si solo continuábamos discutiendo no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado.

Al entrar a casa encontré una caja de cartón en medio de la sala, no entendía lo que era hasta que vi el nombre de la librería en un costado.

Me acerqué a revisar qué era lo que contenía y me quedé de piedra al ver su contenido.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, esto debía ser una broma, una jodida broma de mal gusto.

Encontré a Bella en la cocina.

—¿Has renunciado a tu trabajo?

—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería, he decidido que me quedaré en casa con el bebé. —Ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, ella seguía andando por la cocina sin ponerme un grado de atención.

—Pero aún hay mucho tiempo para eso, pudiste presentar tu renuncia durante los tres meses de permiso que te dan.

—Pensé que estarías feliz con mi decisión, me quedaré en casa todo el día cuidando del niño y manteniéndola ordenada, es lo que se supone que debo hacer, ¿no?

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Bella, sabes que nunca me importó si decidías seguir trabajando y dejar al niño en la guardería, la retrógrada aquí eres tú, no yo.

—¿Soy yo? Si mal no recuerdo, justamente esta mañana me echaste en cara lo irresponsable que soy con los quehaceres del hogar.

—Yo no dije eso, jamás he querido una esposa así.

—Claro, quieres a una zorra de cuarta como tu preciosa asistente, que usa faldas cortas y le muestra la tanga a cualquiera que desee verla.

—¡Y volvemos con Jane! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ni siquiera me interesa, pero ya que tú estás tan al pendiente de ella quizás deba darle una mirada.

—No te atreverías.

—Tal vez no, tal vez sí, quién sabe, quizás después de escucharte hablar tanto de ella me atreva.

Mi mejilla ardió y dolió cuando Bella me abofeteó.

—Eres un maldito idiota.

Se iba a alejar, pero no se lo permití, la tomé del brazo jalándola con fuerza.

—Lo soy, lo soy porque he dejado que me pisotees cuanto desees, pero ya estoy harto, estoy cansado de tus constantes cambios de humor, a veces realmente llego a cuestionarme lo nuestro.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Quizás sí nos apresuramos.

La solté y me dirigí a nuestra habitación.

Estaba cansado y dolido.

Estábamos esperando a nuestro primer bebé, debíamos ser felices, disfrutar de los cambios en su cuerpo, estar más unidos que nunca, pero ahora ya ni siquiera sabía si estábamos listos para darle una familia al bebé.

Entré a la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bella apareciera.

—No nos apresuramos.

—Bella…

—No puedes decir esas tonterías.

—No son tonterías.

—Sí lo son.

—¡Que no!

Esperaba alguna rabieta por parte de Bella, más gritos, una gran discusión, pero definitivamente que ella se me lanzara encima y me besara en los labios, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Ni siquiera dudé en responder.

Le mordí el labio.

Ella me respondió metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

No podía recordar si alguna vez nos besamos de este modo, pero no me quejé, me entregué al beso sintiendo por primera vez como Bella dejaba caer cada una de sus barreras.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ambos estábamos desnudos, Bella medio recostada en la cama, ¿en qué momento había acomodado las almohadas detrás de ella? No tenía ni idea, tampoco me puse a pensar.

Solo tomé sus piernas y me acomodé entre ellas, agarré mi miembro y lo rocé con su entrada, disfrutando de lo húmeda que estaba.

¿Sexo de reconciliación? Llegué a imaginarlo, pero no cuando Bella estaba condenadamente embarazada.

De una sola embestida entré en ella, Bella gimió y se aferró al edredón de la cama mientras mantenía sus piernas bien abiertas para mí.

Estaba caliente y apretada.

Mi gatita sexi.

Una follada dura y sucia, no había palabras románticas, ni caricias tiernas, ambos estábamos tomando lo que necesitábamos.

—Ed... mi amor... necesito... yo...

La incité a que abriera más las piernas y entré más profundo.

Esta sensación que estaba experimentando era toda una nueva revelación, ahora sabía todo lo que nos estábamos perdiendo.

La sentí apretarse a mi alrededor, estaba frenética, sus caderas se movían al compás de mis embestidas, sus piernas cada vez se abrían mal.

Tomé su mano y la guie a nuestra unión para que nos sintiera, para que pudiera sentir que no había nada incorrecto en esto.

Era todo lo contrario.

Era la prueba de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Podía jurar que era la primera vez que Bella tocaba su clítoris, ya que dio un respingo cuando la guie para que nuestras manos lo acariciaran.

No pasó mucho antes de que Bella estuviera apretándose a mi alrededor y ambos gritáramos nuestro orgasmo.

Mientras descansaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento, la sonrisa en mi rostro se hacía cada vez más grande.

Me sentía extasiado.

Siempre había tenido razón.

Solo era necesario que Bella se soltara para que ambos hiciéramos explosión juntos.

Acaricié la tersa piel de su pierna, estaba caliente y sudada.

—Suéltame, Edward.

Sentí que me congelaba.

—¿Bella?

—Quítate de encima, Edward.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —gruñí levantándome de la cama, me quedé de pie viéndola cubrirse con la sábana.

—Ponte algo de ropa, Edward.

—¿Por qué? Hasta hace un minuto estaba dentro de ti, ¿ahora te molesta verme desnudo?

—No digas…

—¿Que no diga qué? ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Estamos casados, vamos a tener un bebé, ¿cómo crees que pusimos al bebé ahí?

—No me hables como si fuera una estúpida —protestó furiosa, intentando ponerse de pie con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo—, esto no debió pasar, sabes que no me gusta…

—No te gusta estar conmigo. —No sabía si me dolía más decir esas palabras o la certeza con la que las decía.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero lo piensas.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces explícame por qué detestas tanto que te toque? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer el amor con mi esposa?

—Estoy embarazada, Edward.

—Eso no evita que podamos intimar, acabamos de hacer el amor y lo único que ha pasado es que lo he disfrutado, incluso el médico recomienda que mantengamos relaciones, la terapeuta dijo que...

—No quiero hablar de eso...

—Nunca quieres, ese es el problema, pero llegué a mi límite, estoy cansado de solo aceptarlo porque te amo, ahora me vas a decir la verdad, ¿realmente quieres estar conmigo o solo soy el jodido salvavidas que te liberó de tu madre?

—¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! —gritó furiosa—. Por eso no quería que fuéramos a terapia, te ha llenado la cabeza de estupideces, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mí?

—Ella solo me dio el valor de decir lo que pienso desde hace mucho, por qué mejor no me dices la verdad, si me amas, ¿entonces por qué te niegas a estar conmigo?

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Pues quiero saberlo, vamos a tener un bebé y no estoy dispuesto a que me apartes cada vez que te dé la gana, ¿qué garantía tengo de que me permitirás estar cerca de él, de que no se te ocurrirá que no es correcto que su padre le cambie los pañales?

—Yo jamás te negaría estar cerca del bebé.

—¿En serio? Porque hasta donde recuerdo, ni siquiera me quieres en la sala de parto.

—Esa no es la razón.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

—No... yo no...

—Solo dímelo, Bella.

Ella apartó la mirada, solo bufé, me puse el bóxer, un pantalón deportivo y la sudadera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Ahora te importa?

Terminé de ponerme los tenis y salí de la habitación. No me detuve por nada, simplemente me dirigí a la salida.

Sentí la mano de Bella sobre mi codo. Me sorprendí al verla deteniéndome, quizás era porque no esperaba que viniera detrás de mí o porque realmente no quería irme.

—Edward, no me dejes, no de nuevo.

Me giré para verla, estaba medio desnuda, solo usando mi camiseta de dormir.

—Bells…

—No te vayas —sollozó—, no lo hagas, porque sí te amo, sí lo hago, Edward, te lo juro, sé que no soy la esposa que quieres, pero sí te amo, no puedes... no puedes... dudar de mi amor por ti —sollozó, dio un paso adelante y colocó la palma de su mano en mi mejilla—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo único bueno que he tenido, por favor, no me dejes.

Podía estar furioso, pero odiaba verla lastimada, ni siquiera mi rabia superaba a mi preocupación por ella.

La atraje a mis brazos, Bella se abrazó a mi cuello sollozando.

—Sí te amo, Edward, no puedes imaginar cuánto te amo.

Quizás era demasiado débil, pero no podía dejarla y, a pesar de que me lastimaba, la amaba.

Regresamos a la cama y sostuve a Bella en todo momento, a ella no parecía importarle lo suficiente que la camiseta se le subiera dejando su sexo al descubierto.

Quería pensar en positivo, pero era muy difícil en ese momento.

**...**

Desperté abrazado a Bella, ella ya estaba despierta, tenía los ojos rojos, pero me estaba sonriendo y estaba desnuda, mi brazo estaba justo debajo de sus pechos, descansando sobre la curvatura de su vientre.

—Perdón, no quise aplastarte.

—No lo hiciste, me gusta tenerte cerca.

—Bella, no tienes que decirlo solo por…

—No lo digo porque me siento obligada o solo para fingir que estamos bien, porque no he fingido en mi amor por ti, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, no puedes dudar de eso.

Acaricié su mejilla.

Quizás sí teníamos una oportunidad de mejorar.

**...**

Las cosas en casa cambiaron después de esa noche, Bella se había vuelto extremadamente cariñosa, nunca me decía que no, y no era precisamente yo quien la buscaba, a veces era ella quien comenzaba.

Pero a pesar de eso, seguía teniendo dudas acerca de si ella se auto obligaba a tener intimidad conmigo, no es que ella no disfrutara, su humedad la delataba, los gemidos y rasguños que mis hombros tenían eran prueba de que también disfrutaba.

Pero aun así no confiaba del todo.

Así que hice una cita con Victoria y le dije que ambos asistiríamos.

Bella aceptó ir, no le hacía feliz, podía verlo claramente en su leve ceño fruncido, pero por lo menos estaba intentándolo.

—No veo por qué necesitamos hacer esto —dijo después de que la ayudara a salir del auto—, hemos mejorado, lo hacemos cada noche, incluso usé mi boca antes de venir aquí, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

Sus palabras me hicieron enojar, lo hacía ver como si ella realmente no quisiera hacer el amor conmigo y solo me dejaba hacerlo para que no me enojara con ella.

_Ten un poco de sexo y déjame de molestar._

Bella notó mi malestar.

—Edward, yo...

No la dejé hablar, solo tiré de su mano para que siguiera caminando.

Esperamos cerca de diez minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, Bella intentó tomar mi mano y lo permití.

Era un débil cuando se trataba de ella.

La secretaria nos hizo pasar a la oficina, Victoria esperaba sentada en su silla con una sonrisa amable, esta solo creció al notar que no venía solo.

—Me imagino que debes ser Bella, es un placer que hayas decidido acompañarnos —saludó Victoria poniéndose de pie e invitándonos a sentarnos en el sofá frente a su silla—. Edward ya conoce la rutina, pero te la explicaré a ti, ¿está bien que te llame Bella o prefieres Isabella?

—Bella está bien.

—Muy bien, tú puedes llamarme Victoria o Vicky.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien, primero que nada, quiero dejar claro que este es un ambiente de confianza, Bella, las conversaciones que aquí tengamos son únicamente para que ambos puedan conocer los sentimientos del otro.

—Estoy segura de mis sentimientos, amo a Edward.

—Nadie aquí duda de eso y no es mi intención, es todo lo contrario, puedes ser todo lo sincera que quieras, la terapia de parejas es para que el otro conozca los sentimientos que tiene su pareja, sin resentimientos ni reclamos.

Bella asintió no muy convencida.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿por qué han programado esta sesión?

—Bella odia tener sexo conmigo.

Quizás no era la forma en que debí decirlo.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__No me digas, genio, ¿acaso también quieres gritar que no nos gusta su nuevo champú?_

—¡Edward!

—Eso es muy directo, Edward, pero vamos a verlo por partes. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No lo pienso, sé que no le gusta hacer el amor conmigo.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Veo que hemos decidido ser sinceros y no guardarnos nada, espero que no lo arruines, idiota._

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Bella? —preguntó Victoria.

—No creo que hablar de...

—Eso es a lo que me refiero —bufé cruzándome de brazos—, es lo que siempre me dice, _no creo que sea correcto_, soy su esposo, si no confía en mí para hacer cosas incorrectas, ¿entonces por qué estamos casados?

Quizás lo jodí con eso último.

Me sentí como una mierda cuando Bella me miró y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

—Vamos a ir con calma —intervino Victoria al mismo tiempo que dejaba una caja de pañuelos frente a Bella—. ¿Por qué te sientes de esa manera, Edward?

—Bueno...

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Ahora no vengas con arrepentimientos, primero no mediste consecuencias de lo que decías y ahora que tienes la mierda regada, quieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, habla y aclara las cosas con nuestra princesa._

Tomé una bocanada de aire para darme valor.

—Amo a mi esposa, lo hago, sé que fue educada a la antigua, aun cuando nos casamos atribuí su vergüenza a que llevábamos pocos meses juntos, pensé que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían, que podríamos confiar el uno en el otro, ser el soporte que el otro necesitaba, pero nada de eso ha pasado, en su lugar, siento que solo soy yo el que está aportando a nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué sientes eso? —preguntó Bella, podía ver la angustia en su rostro, me retractaría solo para poder borrar ese sentimiento, pero si lo hacía volveríamos a estar en el mismo lugar y destruiría poco a poco nuestra relación.

—Porque así es como lo veo, a veces realmente llego a pensar que solo estás conmigo porque tu familia te asfixiaba, porque era diferente a ellos y podías librarte de su sobreprotección.

—¿Qué piensas sobre eso, Bella?

—No… yo…

Estaba esperando a que Bella negara que había sido esa su razón, pero en su lugar ella solo apartó la mirada.

—¿Bella?

—Al principio fue un poco de lo que dices —dijo viéndome a la cara—. Sí me gustabas, Edward, eso nunca estuvo en duda, me parecías muy guapo en ese entonces y me gustó salir contigo las primeras veces.

—¿Pero?

—Mi madre no te aprobaba, decía que no eras un hombre de bien, mi tía Carmen también pensó que podía conocer a alguien más acorde a mí.

—¿Entonces saliste conmigo para molestarlas?

—Solo fueron unas semanas las que pensé eso, porque después realmente me emocionaba estar contigo, me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

No esperaba esa información, recordaba nuestras primeras citas, tal vez al principio se negaba a que la tocara o la abrazara, pero después ella permitió que fuera todo lo cariñoso que quería, ¿acaso también fue solo por rebeldía a su madre?

—¿Y qué paso después, Bella?

Agradecía que Victoria preguntara porque yo no encontraba mi voz.

—Mi madre seguía insistiendo en que lo mío era pasajero, pensé que quizás tenía razón, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, no me imaginaba no amándolo cada vez más, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero mi amor por él se convirtió en una parte de mí. —Estiró su mano para tomar la mía, la tomó pero no respondí a su apretón—. Sí eres mi salvavidas, me salvaste de una vida que nunca quise, de ser la esposa del siguiente pastor de la congregación, me salvaste de tener una vida simplona, sin saber realmente lo que era el deseo.

Iba a rechistar porque lo hacía ver como si realmente estuviera conmigo por gratitud, pero cuando dijo _deseo, _me quedé en blanco.

—¿Deseo?

—Sí —asintió—, deseo, ¿crees que no te deseo? Lo hago, cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor me sentí la mujer más dichosa, no sabía que podía disfrutarse, crecí con la idea de que era pecado, que solo podía hacerlo con mi esposo y que aun así no sería de mi completo agrado, pero cuando me tocaste por primera vez… —cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza— tuve miedo.

—¿Por qué miedo, Bella? —preguntó Victoria.

—Porque pensé que me ibas a dejar.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fui yo el que preguntó, incrédulo por sus palabras.

—Me educaron para saber que no lo iba a disfrutar, que solo las mujeres promiscuas lo hacían y ningún hombre querría estar con una mujer fácil, por eso tuve tanto miedo, lo había disfrutado tanto y quería que volvieras a hacerlo, que temí desagradarte, que ya no me quisieras.

Para ese momento ella ya estaba llorando.

—¿No quererte? Te digo todos los días cuanto te amo, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así?

—Porque yo también te amo, Edward, te amo muchísimo y la idea de perderte me aterra, por eso es que intenté ser una buena esposa para ti, pero me confundías, porque no sabía lo que esperabas de mí. Mi tío Eleazar siempre fue dominante, esperaba que tía Carmen, mamá o yo le sirviéramos la comida en la mesa, mantuviéramos la casa ordenada y atendiéramos todas sus necesidades, pensé que sería igual contigo, pero al ver que no era así, me llené de pavor y al mismo tiempo te amé mucho más, porque tú me preguntabas qué era lo que yo quería, querías escuchar lo que pensaba, apoyaste mi decisión de trabajar, incluso preparas la cena y compartes conmigo los quehaceres domésticos.

—Y eso te aterró aún más —habló Victoria al ver que la voz de Bella se quebraba—, perder la vida que tanto disfrutabas junto a Edward, el compañerismo que ambos habían logrado juntos.

—Sí.

—¿Solo compañerismo?

—Perder a mi compañero de vida, fui educada para creer que mi esposo estaría delante de mí, protegiéndome, pero tú me querías a tu lado, y a veces siento que no estoy a la altura de tus expectativas.

—Y preferiste seguir los pasos que sabías que funcionaban —dije, sintiendo que por fin se aclaraba un poco nuestro camino—, ser la esposa reservada, como Carmen y Renée.

—Mis tíos han estado casados por casi treinta años, yo quiero eso, pero solo si es contigo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Victoria decidió detener la sesión en ese momento, diciendo que eran demasiadas emociones que procesar y por el estado de Bella era mejor no arriesgarla a sufrir emociones fuertes, lo último que queríamos era que el parto se adelantara.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No hay que pensar en cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice, pues ahora por fin tenemos Capítulo, uno un poco más largo de lo normal con unas cuantas revelaciones.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 6**

La comunicación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto aún nos faltaba por conocernos mutuamente hasta que por las noches, mientras masajeaba los pies de Bella y ella se ponía loción en el vientre, comenzamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas.

Comenzamos haciéndonos los tontos con preguntas que evidentemente ambos sabíamos las respuestas, pero conforme las noches avanzaban, las preguntas dejaron de ser tontas y tomaron un tono serio.

—Me iba a enlistar en el ejército —respondió Bella a mi pregunta sobre qué hubiera escogido estudiar en lugar de literatura—, esa era mi primera opción, seguir los pasos de mi querido padre, pero el tío Eleazar y mi madre se opusieron.

—Tenías dieciocho, Bella, podías hacerlo sin su permiso.

—Lo sé, y lo estaba por hacer, realmente quería hacerlo, creo que desde que lo vi por primera vez a los tres, supe que quería ser como él, pero mi madre comenzó a llorar sobre lo desgraciada que sería si me marchaba y no la veía, el tío Eleazar me recordó lo deprimidos que todos en la familia aún estaban por la muerte de mi padre, ¿cómo era capaz de traer nuevamente la incertidumbre y el temor a la familia? Y como sabrás, desistí de ir.

—¿Nadie te apoyó?

—La tía Susan lo hizo, ella dijo que mi padre estaría orgulloso de saber que seguía sus pasos, pero sabía cuánto había sufrido por su muerte, pasó mucho tiempo en terapia, incluso hubo un tiempo en donde se alejó de toda la familia, mi madre me lo repitió cada noche. Al final, renuncié a ese sueño e ingresé a la Universidad de Washington, y el resto es historia.

A veces me asustaba, muchas veces como esta quería detenerla, callarla y hacerla olvidar, un sentimiento de miedo a perderla ahora que estaba redescubriéndose aparecía cada vez que compartía uno de sus muchos secretos ocultos.

Ciertamente podía decidir que quería tomar la vida que tanto le habían restringido a vivir, y quizás yo no formaba parte de eso.

—¿Lamentas no haber ido?

—Al principio estaba algo renuente, durante mi primer semestre comencé a replantearme si realmente quería estar en Washington, incluso llegué a contactar a uno de los superiores y amigo de mi padre, pero no pude hacerlo. Con el tiempo simplemente fui dejando ese sueño, pero ahora no siento ni un poco de pena por dejar esa vida.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente, porque si hubiera sido de otra forma, no tendría esta maravillosa vida junto a ti que amo tanto.

Sus palabras no me hacían sentir mejor.

¿Qué pasaba si ella descubría que podía tener una vida mejor sin mí?

Habíamos pasado por mucho juntos y estábamos teniendo a nuestro primer hijo, pero eso no garantizaba que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

¿Y si Bella conocía a alguien más?

¿Qué tal que había otra persona allá afuera que la complementara mejor que yo? Yo le gustaba y llegó a amarme, pero puede que no fuera precisamente su complemento.

Me gustaba que se descubriera a sí misma, pero temía que al hacerlo también se diera cuenta que yo no era para ella.

Mis miedos eran realmente fuertes, por eso es que lo dije en una de nuestras sesiones, confesé cómo me sentía y lo atormentado que llegaba a estar.

—Ahora entiendes cómo me he sentido yo todos estos años —me sonrió Bella entrelazando su mano con la mía—, puede que no esté segura de muchas cosas en mi vida y esté redescubriendo todo un mundo del que me había privado por miedo, pero algo de lo que jamás he dudado es que te amo, y si no es a tu lado, ¿entonces qué sentido tiene hacer esto?

—Mereces estar con un hombre que te haga plenamente feliz.

—Tú y Journey me hacen inmensamente feliz, ¿acaso yo no te hago feliz?

—Sabes que sí.

—Es entendible este temor —dijo Victoria llamando nuestra atención—, están en la etapa del miedo, están redescubriéndose, aceptando partes del otro que no sabían que existían, es comprensible que lleguen a temer por su matrimonio, pero mientras ambos hablen y no se guarden sus sentimientos, entonces hay una oportunidad.

Ambos asentimos.

—¿Qué tal el sexo? —preguntó intentando llevarnos a un tema un poco menos tenso, era lo que me gustaba de Victoria, ella no presionaba, solo dejaba que la terapia fluyera.

Bella se rio nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se ponía colorada y yo sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

»¿Así de bueno?

Pensé que el sexo iba a tardar en llegar, pero después de nuestra primera sesión, cuando llegamos a casa, Bella me preguntó si realmente la iba a seguir queriendo cuando supiera cuánto y con qué frecuencia me necesitaba. Le contesté que siempre la iba a amar y que nunca me molestaría con ella si tenía necesidades.

Esperaba un asentimiento de cabeza, pero lo que recibí fue una Bella saltando a mis brazos.

Pasé de tener mis bolas azules, a prácticamente estar exprimido.

A veces despertaba con Bella encima de mí, restregándose.

En ocasiones llegaba y Bella me estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta diciendo lo caliente que estaba y que, aunque era un poco más abierta, aún no se sentía lista para masturbarse ella sola.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Te estás quejando?_

Ni un poco, me gustaba el sexo, pero me gustaba aún más ver a Bella más desenvuelta, desinhibida y feliz. Sus sonrojos seguían apareciendo, pero ahora no se marchaba o comenzaba a reñir por mi descaro.

Los primeros tres días pude llevarle el ritmo, después apenas podía moverme.

Ella era insaciable.

Se suponía que ella estaba embarazada y agotada, pero al parecer cuando se trataba del sexo tenía energía más que suficiente.

Todo iba bien, de maravilla, hasta que Journey dejó de moverse y Bella entró en pánico.

—El niño está en perfecto estado, Bella —dijo el obstetra mientras pasaba la máquina por el vientre de Bella para ver al bebé—, no hay nada raro, los latidos están estables, aún no está acomodado, pero aún hay tiempo para que eso ocurra, no veo que haya algún problema.

—Dejó de moverse, ayer por la noche estaba moviéndose, pero después dejó de hacerlo. A veces pasa, pero solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, normalmente me despierta alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, pero esta vez dormí de corrido y cuando desperté por la mañana él todavía no hacía ningún movimiento.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo la última vez que se movió?

—Estaba...

—¿Sí?

—Manteniendo relaciones con Edward.

Sentí ponerme rojo al recordar nuestras actividades, ella no mencionó nada, éramos cariñosos, pero aun cuando a veces nuestra necesidad era mucha, siempre procurábamos tener cuidado con la barriga. ¿Acaso debimos venir anoche? ¿Lo lastimamos por toda nuestra actividad? ¿Acaso estaba sobreexigiendo el cuerpo de Bella y estas eran las consecuencias?

—¿Tuviste un orgasmo, Bella?

—Dos —murmuró sonrojándose.

El obstetra sonrió, asintiendo.

—¿Eso es malo para el bebé? —pegunté sintiéndome culpable, si lastimaba a mi hijo, no tendría sexo con Bella de ninguna manera, y por como ella apretaba mi mano, estaba seguro de que pensaba lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos iba aponer en riesgo a nuestro niño por más que estuviéramos disfrutando del sexo.

—No lastiman a su hijo, pero deben saber que él también puede sentir.

—No entiendo, ¿mi bebé tuvo un orgasmo? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido, hasta para mí eso sonaba retorcido.

—No exactamente, lo que representa para él es una dosis extra de serotonina, la hormona de la felicidad, en otras palabras, su bebé siente felicidad y tranquilidad —dijo el obstetra dejando de mover el aparato y viéndonos directamente—. Algunos estudios dicen que con cada orgasmo se crea un vínculo emocional más estrecho tanto con la madre como con la pareja.

—¿Entonces es bueno?

—Algunas investigaciones consideran que sí, la endorfina que produce reduce cualquier dolor que su hijo pueda llegar a sufrir, podemos decir que el bebé experimenta una especie de seguridad que lo hace estar más tranquilo y relajado de lo normal.

—¿Entonces no tuve ningún peligro de perderlo?

—Siempre y cuando no presiones tu vientre, no reciba golpes, y no practiquen sexo anal, no hay riesgo, los orgasmos no causan abortos, si bien el útero se contrae, no representa riesgo alguno.

Y como si Journey quisiera validar las palabras del obstetra, pateó el costado de Bella, tanto en la ecografía como en la piel de Bella se notó, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Estarán felices de saber que he grabado eso, por si quieren una copia.

Ambos asentimos, felices al ver que nuestro pequeño comenzaba a moverse en la pantalla.

Sabía que el sexo no era lo más importante en una relación, pero sí era un plus con el cual ahora ambos estábamos plenamente satisfechos.

Las bases de nuestra relación que no sabía que habían estado débiles, se iban solidificando y haciéndose cada vez más fuertes.

El miedo a que en algún momento nos explotara en la cara y termináramos separándonos, estaba dejando de tener sentido.

Ambos éramos felices juntos y era algo que teníamos que grabarnos en la piel.

**...**

Estábamos hablando cada vez más.

Nuestras actividades, que antes consistían en quedarnos en casa, estaban cambiando, salíamos al centro comercial, teníamos varias citas, íbamos al cine, nos metíamos mano en el auto.

Victoria decía que las citas y el coqueteo nunca debían perderse, era una manera de mantener viva la relación.

Bella había entendido más que yo lo que Victoria quiso decirnos.

—No puedo decir que soy una nueva Bella, porque la chica que fue educada de manera estricta y conservadora sigue dentro de mí, pero he aprendido que mientras que sea contigo, cualquier cosa que hagamos está bien, puedo disfrutarlo y no sentirme avergonzada de tus y mis necesidades, por eso es que me encanta salir a citas contigo, Edward, porque siento como si estos nuevos nosotros son más abiertos y su amor es aún mayor, porque estoy segura de que te amo mucho más y que me gustas mil veces.

Me encantaba nuestra nueva vida.

Éramos más felices.

Nos sentía más cerca que nunca, incluso mi madre decía que me notaba cada vez más feliz.

—¿Acaso han tenido ya al niño y no nos has dicho? —cuestionó mamá durante una de las videollamadas, Bella junto a mí se rio mientras colocaba una mano en su barriga.

—Claro que no, mamá, solamente estamos disfrutando de nuestras últimas semanas como dos, antes de que el bebé llegue.

—Muy bien, no quiero que descuides a Bella, ella está cargando al niño, necesita sentir tu apoyo.

—Me apoya en todo, Esme, no te preocupes. —Sentí su mano presionar mi muslo, ese _me apoya en todo_ tenía doble sentido y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Me alegra. Por cierto, Bella, me encanta esa blusa de maternidad que estás usando, ese color te queda muy bien.

—Gracias, Esme.

Todos los cambios que estábamos pasando habían influido mucho en la autoestima de Bella, aún tenía sus episodios de timidez y reserva, pero no duraban mucho y eran por nimiedades.

Aún seguía usando sus pijamas cubiertas, aunque ahora cuando la motivaba a quitárselas y dormir desnuda, ella no ponía objeciones siempre y cuando yo estuviera en igualdad de condiciones.

Su ropa del día también había cambiado, los cuellos altos y los suéteres eran menos frecuentes, los vestidos de maternidad sexis habían vuelto, algunos tenían tremendos escotes que me tenían salivando y a Bella riendo.

Los pantalones holgados que Renée y Carmen le habían enviado estaban guardados en una caja en la esquina del armario, Bella ni siquiera había vuelto a acercarse a ellos, ahora se sentía segura al usar los jeans ajustados y las blusas que en lugar de ocultar su barriga la acentuaban.

Ni siquiera cuando habló con su madre y su tía y ellas dijeron que era demasiado vulgar su escote Bella dejó de usarlo.

—No creo que Edward esté muy feliz de que salgas por ahí mostrándote a otros.

—No me muestro a otros, mamá, además a Edward realmente le gusta como me veo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Bella, los hombres...

—Mi Edward es diferente —me defendió Bella—, a él le gusta como me veo, a mí me gusta como me veo, ¿por qué debería usar otra cosa si ambos estamos bien así?

—No te lo dirá, Bella, pero los hombres no quieren que sus mujeres parezcan baratas y fáciles, eso no les satisface.

—Pues hace una hora Edward terminó bastante satisfecho.

Ni siquiera yo podía creer que Bella hubiera insinuado tremenda cosa a su anticuada madre.

Renée terminó la llamada diciendo algo sobre volver a llamar cuando Bella se comportara de manera decente.

—Edward está realmente feliz con mi falta de decencia.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Hemos creado un monstruo, un sexi, caliente y valiente monstruo._

_¿Alguna queja?_

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__¿Bromeas? Estoy a su merced, soy su esclavo de por vida._

¿Ya había dicho cuánto me encantaba mi vida?

**...**

Victoria nos dijo que cuando nosotros nos sintiéramos preparados podíamos ir a un tipo de terapia distinta.

—¿Qué tipo de terapia?

—Sexual.

—Créeme, Victoria, no necesitamos esa terapia —le dije a lo que Bella se sonrojó, pero asintió sin perder la sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—No lo estoy diciendo porque crea que no tienen una vida sexual saludable, pero la terapia es para conocer sus deseos —dijo mientras miraba a Bella—. Has reprimido tus deseos sexuales por un largo tiempo, es bueno que ya no te reprimas ni restrinjas tus deseos, que realmente disfrutes sin pudor, pero esta terapia te ayudará a descubrir nuevas formas de darse placer.

—No creo que pueda hacer el Kamasutra con la panza.

—No necesariamente es el Kamasutra, Bella, hay un espacio para mujeres embarazadas, para redescubrirse sexualmente durante la maternidad y después del parto.

—No entiendo.

—Estás en tu último mes, algunas mujeres se vuelven más sexuales en este momento del embarazo, otras no quieren hacerlo, no tanto porque no sientan deseo, sino porque comienzan a sentirse inseguras con respecto al sexo, algunas experimentan nuevas sensaciones y necesidades que antes no tenían.

—¿Necesidades?

—Algún tipo de fetiche, quieren experimentar o se vuelven un tanto inseguras de su cuerpo, estás en el último trimestre, conoces los cambios que han aparecido y siguen apareciendo en tu cuerpo mejor de lo que yo te puedo decir, este tipo de terapia sirve para conectarse como pareja, descubrir qué es lo que realmente quieren ambos y que incluso cuando no te sientas muy sexi, sigues siéndolo.

Decidimos ir, después de todo no perdíamos nada con probar, si era para ayudarnos a mejorar, entonces era bienvenida cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Resultó ser una terapia grupal, la mayoría de las otras parejas tenían un embarazo bastante avanzado como el de Bella, así que pudimos sentirnos en confianza.

La terapia comenzó de manera tranquila, Bella se sentó entre mis piernas al igual que las otras parejas, comenzamos con un suave masaje en su espalda, estimulando puntos sensibles que ayudaban a disminuir la presión ejercida en la espalda por el peso extra que cargaban.

Vimos un poco de teoría, hablamos sobre los temores normales del parto y las diferentes opciones que teníamos para la llegada del bebé, desde tenerlo en el hospital hasta en casa.

Tenerlo en casa parecía tentador, pero Bella me había dicho que no creía que aguantaría sin anestesia y yo había entendido, después de todo, era ella quien iba a expulsar un bebé de su cuerpo.

La terapia poco a poco fue tornándose más íntima, hablamos sobre los orgasmos durante el embarazo, las inseguridades de las madres durante el acto que, si bien lo disfrutaban, llegaban a sentirse incómodas pues comparaban su vida sexual cuando no tenían la barriga interponiéndose.

Estábamos todos relajados y en confianza.

Sentí la incomodidad de Bella cuando preguntaron quiénes habían tomado la opción de amamantar y quiénes querían dividir con fórmula.

—Pensé en fórmula —susurró Bella—, ya sabes, debo conseguir un empleo.

—Puedes tomarte el año si lo prefieres —respondí abrazándola—, es tu decisión.

Bella me había confesado que renunciar a su trabajo en la librería había sido mero impulso, se arrepintió en cuanto dijo las palabras, pero ya no podía retractarse.

Hablamos de ella regresando a laborar después de los tres meses, apoyaba lo que ella decidiera.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó la psicóloga/doctora, no sabía lo que era, parada frente a nosotros.

—Bueno…

—Aquí no hay respuestas malas, quieres amamantar, está bien, quieres dividir las tomas, de acuerdo, solo le darás fórmula, perfecto, no se juzga, se respeta.

—Me gustaría dividir, pero ya sabe, ¿qué pasa si no puedo hacer un banco de leche y todo eso que dicen?

—Nosotros no comparamos y tienes tres meses de licencia por maternidad en caso de que trabajes, créeme, no hay de qué preocuparse, tú y tu bebé se acoplarán a lo que juntos decidan.

Bella asintió no muy convencida, pero aun así cuando le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo en que revisara sus pechos para ver si no había anomalías, ella accedió.

Bella se recargó contra mi pecho mientras se desabotonaba la blusa, dejando ver su sostén de maternidad, pude sentir como se tensaba, pero aun así escuché el clic del sujetador dejando sus senos al aire.

Era la primera vez que Bella se desnudaba frente a alguien más que no fuera yo o la doctora que la había atendido desde que llegamos a Chicago.

—Voy a tocar suavemente, si te sientes incómoda puedes decirme y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

No me pasó desapercibido que la doctora omitió la palabra dolor.

Bella se relajó un poco al sentir que la doctora solo tocaba superficialmente y tenía guantes.

—¿Has hecho los ejercicios recomendados para estimular el pezón?

—Al principio, pero los dejé de hacer cuando comencé a tener dudas y ahora están demasiado sensibles y me duele.

—¿Te duele la estimulación o los pechos en general?

—Todo en general —se encogió de hombros—, no han aumentado realmente mucho de tamaño, pero los noto más pesados y muchas veces tengo esa horrible sensación de picazón y dolor que no me deja en paz.

—¿Has intentado con suaves masajes?

—A veces, pero no consigo calmar el malestar.

—Muéstrame dónde persiste el dolor.

No pude ver lo que Bella le explicaba, pero ella asentía seriamente.

—Edward, por favor, coloca tu mano aquí.

Puse la mano donde me indicó, justo en la curvatura de su pecho, podía sentir que Bella estaba tensa, sabía cuánto llegaban a dolerle en ocasiones, aun cuando la motivaba a que se hiciera ella sola los masajes, solo lo hacía por un minuto o dos, aludiendo que no notaba diferencia.

Comencé con un suave masaje, temiendo lastimarla, Bella se relajó de inmediato, incluso sentí un suave suspiro de alivio.

Masajeé sus pechos suavemente, estaban pesados e hinchados, nunca los había sentido de esta manera.

No era un toque sexual como pensé que sería, era algo inocente, no me sentía excitado ni necesitado, era como darle un masaje a Bella en la espalda o en los pies, algo que ella necesitaba y yo estaba feliz de cumplir.

—¿Aún quieres amamantar? —preguntó la médica mientras yo continuaba con el masaje, ella ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que hacía.

—Me gustaría.

—Muy bien, puedes comenzar a hacer los ejercicios siempre que no sientas un dolor excesivo, tú sabes cuándo es suficiente, no es bueno que te sobreexijas. Estimula los pezones con las yemas de tus dedos, puede que salgan unas cuantas gotas de líquido, no te asustes, es normal, puede que sientas una leve molestia, pero si es persistente y no la soportas, es mejor que te detengas, no queremos que los pezones se agrieten o tengas pequeñas heridas ahora que estás tan cerca del parto.

—De acuerdo.

Ahora entendía por qué Victoria nos había recomendado esta clase, para prepararse para el parto había infinidad de terapias, centrándose en que la madre estuviera preparada para el parto y supiera qué hacer en cada paso que daba, pero aquí se trataba de llevar juntos el embarazo, de saber que aunque Bella iba a hacer la mayor parte, yo podía cooperar y hacerla sentir bien y segura sin necesidad de recurrir al sexo.

**...**

El parto se estaba atrasando, Journey aún se encontraba bien, no había ningún peligro para él, Bella era primeriza, que se atrasara estaba dentro de lo normal.

La doctora dijo que en ocasiones mantener relaciones ayudaba al proceso de dilatación, era una creencia común, pero a varias parejas les había dado resultado. Aún no había nada que temer, así que podíamos esperar a que el bebé decidiera que era el momento. Journey podía permanecer un poco más dentro de mamá.

No es que tuviéramos prisa porque el bebé naciera, siempre que él estuviera bien podíamos esperar, pero Bella estaba cada vez más agotada y le era casi imposible dormir, y cuando podía hacerlo —lo cual ocurría en cualquier momento—, me tenía histérico porque no respondía mis llamadas o mensajes.

Una vez incluso hice ir a Jane a mi departamento solo para checar a Bella, Jane regresó asegurándome que mi esposa estaba bien y que me esperaba en casa pronto.

Para cuando otra semana y media pasó, comenzamos a preocuparnos.

La doctora dijo que si el bebé no nacía esta semana, entonces tendrían que hacer cesárea o realmente corríamos el riesgo de que Journey tuviera complicaciones.

Bella no quería una cesárea, y el miedo a que nuestro niño sufriera nos dio una motivación que no sabía que necesitábamos, es por eso que ese fin de semana estábamos dispuestos a conseguir la dilatación.

No hubo rincón en casa que no fuera profanado por nosotros.

Incluso la mesita que estaba en medio de los sofás fue testigo de nuestros deseos, puede que esta crujiera por nuestro entusiasmo.

Pero no fue solo sexo.

Nos acurrucamos, hablamos, reímos.

Fue un buen momento en pareja, quizás el último en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te lo has imaginado? —pregunté mientras ella estaba medio adormilada, habíamos tomado una siesta y aunque Bella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que no estaba dormida y no iba a volver a dormir.

—Un par de veces —respondió suavemente sonriendo—. Te amo, Edward, pero no quiero que tenga tu nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

—Te gusta mi nido de pájaros —me quejé riendo—, además yo no me quejaría si hereda tu poca coordinación.

—Ojalá no —bufó abriendo los ojos para mirarme directamente—, lo último que quiero es estar eternamente preocupada temiendo por alguna caída o lesión grave.

Ambos reímos mientras soñábamos despiertos con nuestro pequeño.

Estaba por volver a quedarme dormido cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Debe ser la comida —murmuré abriendo los ojos y poniéndome de pie.

—Justo a tiempo, estoy muriendo de hambre y esta vez el postre, aunque delicioso, no es lo que necesito.

—¿Entonces no lo quieres después?

—Yo jamás dije eso.

Riendo me dirigí a la entrada, tomando mi cartera en el proceso.

Abrí la puerta usando únicamente mi bóxer, sin ninguna intención de ponerme más ropa, ¿para qué lo haría si terminaría quitándomela de nuevo?, compensaría al chico de la entrega con más propina para redimir su vergüenza.

Pero frente a mí no estaba el repartidor, sino la familia de mi esposa.

El reverendo Swan estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

La madre de mi esposa estaba justo enfrente de mí.

La tía de mi mujer se cubría los ojos espantada.

La familia Swan estaba enfrente de mí, mientras yo solo tenía un bóxer puesto y una semi erección.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ A veces pienso que las locas de tus hermanas nos lanzaron algún tipo de maldición, no podemos tener tanta mala suerte solo porque sí, te dije que dejaras en paz a Rose y su nueva hijastra._

—Edward. Muchacho, esas no son maneras de abrir la puerta.

Mi primera reacción fue cubrirme la entrepierna.

—Yo… yo...

Esto estaba tan jodido, Bella estaba a menos de veinte metros gloriosamente desnuda, esperando por la comida, ella ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar ponerse algo de ropa, habíamos pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas desnudos, ¿por qué nos cubriríamos?

Pero ahora realmente estaba deseando que un poco de la reservada Bella hubiera vuelto, si ese fuera el caso, ella jamás me hubiera permitido abrir la puerta con tan poca ropa.

_**Pepillo conciencia: **__Y tampoco nos hubiera dejado hacer todo lo que hemos estado haciendo las últimas horas, así que no te quejes._

—Ahora entiendo por qué Isabella ha estado tan... tan... —se interrumpió mirándome de arriba abajo de manera despectiva—. Ya sabía yo que llevarías a mi hija por el camino del mal, necesito verla y asegurarme que no la has dañado irreparablemente.

¿Dañado? ¿Irreparable? Cada vez que los Swan hablaban me alegraba que Bella no tuviera la mente tan cerrada como su familia y que ella sí quisiera terminar con una mojigatería innecesaria.

—No creo que sea el momento para...

—No me vas a decir que no es el momento para ver a mi hija —renegó de nuevo—, soy su madre, tu suegra, merezco más respeto del que ustedes dos me han dado, ahora quítate.

Renée me apartó del camino al ver que no tenía intención de moverme.

—Renée, espera.

Pero ella no me escuchó, prácticamente corrió por el pasillo y giró para entrar a la sala, solo para quedarse en shock y gritar.

—¡Isabella!

Caminé lo más rápido que pude a la sala justo para ver a mi bella esposita sujetando la abertura de mi camisa, la que me había quitado ayer cuando nos atacamos apenas entré por la puerta después del trabajo.

Esto definitivamente entraba a un nuevo nivel de jodido.

—¿Qué clase de exhibicionismo es este?

—Estoy en mi casa, madre.

Nunca esperé que Bella le respondiera a Renée, pero estaba orgulloso.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso estoy escuchando una excusa? Hemos venido aquí a ayudarte con el parto después de que nos dijeras que posiblemente iban a hacerte una cesárea ¿y la manera de agradecernos que canceláramos compromisos e hiciéramos malabares para venir aquí, es mostrándome lo vulgar y corriente que te has vuelto?

—Eso no es así, Renée —intervine acercándome a Bella y cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, mi camisa era grande pero no la cubría mucho que digamos—, nosotros solo estábamos...

—Manchando los buenos valores que...

—Renée —la cortó Eleazar—, es suficiente, hemos llegado en un mal momento, quizás debimos llamar antes, nosotros nos vamos.

—No es necesario, Eleazar —dije, aunque realmente quería que se marcharan, pero supuse que tenía que ser amable.

—Sí lo es, muchacho, no tengo intención de estar en el lugar donde han mancillado a mi sobrina.

—¿Mancillar? Soy su esposa.

—No me tientes, Isabella —le retó, sabía que estaba esperando una disculpa y que Bella agachara la mirada, pero eso no pasó.

—No lo estoy haciendo, pero soy su esposa, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Manchar el lecho matrimonial...

—Yo no he manchado nada, es mi esposo, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con él en nuestra intimidad.

Podía ver la furia en los ojos de Eleazar y Renée, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, mirándonos reprobatoriamente.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, no sabíamos qué hacer.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, me giré para ver a Bella, quien tenía la mirada gacha.

—¿Amor? ¿Princesa?

Tomé su barbilla incitándola a mirarme.

—Solo a mí puede pasarme esto —negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el timbre volvía a sonar—. Ese debe ser el repartidor, anda, ve, que aún estoy muriendo de hambre.

Hice lo que me dijo, le pagué al repartidor y regresé a la sala justo para ver a Bella terminar de ponerse las bragas.

—¿Princesa? —pregunté llamando su atención, ella estaba vistiéndose cuando yo todavía había ido a abrir la puerta solo en bóxer.

—Creo que por hoy hay que vestirnos.

Sentí las alarmas sonar en mi cabeza.

—¿Vestirnos?

—Sí, Victoria dijo que si nos atrapan es normal, a veces pasa, que no debo sentirme excesivamente avergonzada porque eres mi esposo, es normal que haga el amor contigo si me apetece y deseo hacerlo, pero después de que mi familia me viera con tan poca... con nada de ropa —negó con la cabeza riendo—, deja que pase mi vergüenza.

Estaba sorprendido de que Bella se lo estuviera tomando con tanta calma, pero no iba a desaprovechar su buen ánimo.

—Estoy seguro que tu tía me miró la polla.

—¡Edward! —protestó, riéndose pero ruborizándose.

—¿Qué? Yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que me pareció ver, además, no puedes culparla, tengo un buen tamaño.

Bella estaba roja como un tomate, pero aun así me sonrió mientras se ponía la blusa.

—Lo tienes.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, disfrutando de sus pechos sin sujetador.

—¿Te gusta mi tamaño, nena?

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Ve con cuidado, puede que nuestra princesa esté de un mejor humor todo el tiempo y aparentemente es una adicta al sexo con nosotros, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado, esto de poder disfrutar de nuestra princesa me gusta mucho._

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es mía, no nuestra?_

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Estoy en tu mente, así que todo lo tuyo es nuestro, tanto tiempo juntos y aún sigues sin aprender._

La risa de Bella me sacó de mi lucha interna.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre me ha gustado como te quedas inmerso en tus pensamientos, a veces me siento un poco celosa.

—¿Celosa de mi mente?

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¿Celosa de mí?_

—Tal vez celosa no sea la palabra adecuada, pero me intriga por qué te quedas tanto tiempo en blanco, daría lo que fuera por conocer un poco tu mente, eres... fascinante.

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ ¡Piensa que soy fascinante! Creo que la amo... no, no, yo ya la amaba, dile que soy su esclavo, que me use a su antojo, estoy para complacerla._

—Siempre pienso en ti, amor, siempre.

—No te creo.

—Deberías, mi mente, cuerpo y corazón solo piensan en ti, siempre en ti.

**...**

—¿A dónde vas?

Quizás era tonta mi pregunta, su familia estaba en la ciudad, quizás debería estarme preparando yo también, lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ellos era invitarlos a cenar, después de todo fueron ellos los que nos vieron con poca ropa... pensándolo mejor, creo que ellos serían los que deberían pagar nuestra cena.

¡Se presentaron aquí sin avisar!

¡Y nos quitaron las ganas por unas horas! Ellos deberían estarse disculpando.

—Solo porque no me respondas no quiere decir que he olvidado la pregunta —murmuré siendo necio—, quítate la ropa y vuelve a la cama, ambos sabemos que quieres hacerlo.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar —respondió sacándome la lengua mientras seguía vistiéndose. Me encantaba esta nueva cercanía que teníamos, ella estaba aquí, frente a mí, poniéndose prenda por prenda, sin sonrojos ni incomodidades, dejando por fin ese pudor absurdo que como marido y mujer ni siquiera deberíamos tener—. Mientras dormías y Journey pateaba mi hígado, mi tía me ha enviado un mensaje con la dirección del hotel en donde se están quedando, no cree que sea correcto que vengan porque temen encontrarnos deshonrando el lecho matrimonial y profanando nuestro hogar.

—Si supieran que profanamos la puerta también.

—Y la alfombra en la habitación del niño —dijo Bella negando con la cabeza—, quizás sí nos vamos a ir al infierno, Edward, porque no me arrepiento ni un poco.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, yo tampoco me arrepentía.

»Recuérdame sacar la alfombra de la habitación de Journey antes de que nazca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya estoy deseando que me lo hagas de vuelta sobre esa alfombra.

—Puedo ir por ella en este momento —ofrecí poniéndome de pie.

—No seas bobo, quizás más tarde, ahora tengo que apresurarme, ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

—Pero yo aún no me he vestido.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya yo primero a verlos, y tú puedes preparar la cena para cuando los convenza de que este es un buen lugar.

—¿Un lugar decente?

—No hemos hecho precisamente cosas decentes las últimas semanas.

—Tal vez decentes no, pero sí excelentes, pero aun así voy contigo, no quiero que manejes por el momento, puede ser riesgoso.

—Sé que estás preocupado, pero no me siento rara, no siento ninguna contracción y si llego a sentirla, te marcaré de inmediato.

—No estoy seguro.

—Pero yo sí, no seas renegón conmigo.

—Me preocupas.

—Y amo que te preocupes por mí, pero son mi familia, aun cuando no estén precisamente contentos con nosotros, nunca te alejarían de mí en el momento del parto.

—Yo estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada, ¿verdad?

—Al único que quiero ahí es a ti.

Acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta, la besé y apreté un poco su trasero, ella se rio y me dio un golpe juguetón.

Amaba a esta nueva y cariñosa Bella.

Me hacía sentir que no era el único pervertido.

_**Pepilla conciencia:**__ Creo que ella es mucho más que nosotros, amigo._

_Definitivamente lo es._

_**Pepillo conciencia:**__ Me aterra perderla._

_A mí también._

Habíamos avanzado tanto, Victoria decía que era porque ambos realmente queríamos que funcionara y estábamos cooperando con la terapia.

No es que hubiera sido fácil, a veces Bella lloraba, en ocasiones quería gritar porque no me entendía o me frustraba que siguiera dudando de mi amor por ella.

Notaba como después de tener un orgasmo ella me miraba buscando algo en mi rostro, quizás temiendo que la viera con desagrado, como si creyera que no era lo suficientemente buena para mí por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

También lo notaba cada vez que me seguía una broma sexual, en sus sonrojos o como después siempre buscaba que la besara o la abrazara.

Aun había temores, los cuales tardarían mucho tiempo en desaparecer por completo, pero ahora los muros que Bella había construido por fin estaban cayendo, los estábamos destruyendo juntos.

Y con la visita de los Swan temía que volvieran a alzarse.

Bella había mostrado tranquilidad, pero me había dado cuenta lo tensa que estaba.

¿Qué pasaba si su tío ya la había condenado y al niño con ella?

¿Y si usaban a Journey como arma contra Bella?

Habíamos estado trabajando en su autoestima, pero esta aún era frágil, así como podía sentirse sexi y poderosa, podía pasar a estar insegura, temerosa y sintiéndose una vaca gorda.

Debí ir con ella.

Imponerme a ir.

Pero el problema es que nunca lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Debía confiar en que lo que teníamos fuera suficiente para que Bella luchara contra su familia, que defendiera lo nuestro.

Aún sintiéndome temeroso, llamé al número de Victoria, rogando porque respondiera y pudiera escucharme, aunque sea por un minuto, e intentar calmar mis nervios.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella**

Siempre sentí que mi vida no era mía.

Estaba harta de que mi madre siempre se metiera en mis asuntos.

De que esculcara mis cosas y tuviera todos mis movimientos controlados, incluso se atrevió a leer mi diario cuando tenía diez años, ella me regañó porque puse en un corazón el nombre del niño que me gustaba en ese momento.

Iba a una escuela de puras niñas, no había motivo para que conociera a ningún niño, pero lo hacía, porque la escuela pública y mi escuela solo tenían una cuadra de distancia, así que cuando las clases terminaban, irremediablemente nos topábamos con los alumnos de las otras escuelas.

Tenía algunas amigas que a veces veía en la congregación, pero a Erick no lo veía como un amigo, él era muy lindo conmigo y siempre me regalaba un chocolate.

Era una simple ilusión infantil, algo completamente inocente, pero mi familia no lo vio de esa manera.

Mamá dijo que ese no era un buen comportamiento, no era algo que las niñas buenas hacían.

La tía Carmen me reprendió, dijo que yo debía poner atención en clases y no en chicos.

El tío Eleazar me puso a orar para redimir mis pecados.

Al día siguiente el tío Eleazar habló con el director y algunos padres de familia y los convenció de cambiar el horario de salida y así no toparnos con los otros niños.

Nunca más volví a ver a Erick.

En ese momento no le di mayor importancia, solo era una chiquilla, confié en que mi familia solo quería lo mejor para mí, después de todo, ellos eran los adultos, me estaban educando. Pensé que muy pronto me permitirían relacionarme con más personas, tanto con mujeres como hombres, que me darían un poco más de libertad, pero conforme el tiempo pasó y fui creciendo, sentí que la presión y el control que tenían sobre mí iban aumentando.

Ni siquiera me permitían tener un teléfono celular, pues decían que eso solo me incitaría a irme por el mal camino. Era mucho menos justo cuando cada uno tenía el suyo.

El internet era una porquería, la mayoría de las páginas estaban bloqueadas, a veces tenía que quedarme muchas horas más en la escuela solo para poder terminar mis tareas.

Y ni hablar del televisor, no tenía uno en mi cuarto, solo podía usar el de la sala, pero la mayoría de los canales estaban bloqueados pues eran considerados impropios.

Lo único que me permitieron hacer sin restricciones fue conducir.

Y fue justamente en mis lecciones cuando lo conocí.

Me enamoré apenas lo vi.

Era tan alto, con su piel tostada, su cabello azabache y su enorme sonrisa de perlas blancas.

Jacob Black fue mi primer amor y mi primer beso.

Tenía tan solo un año más que yo, había tenido problemas con las clases, por eso consiguió su permiso un año después.

Me divertí con él en las clases.

Me ayudaba a no sentirme tan estresada cuando estaba detrás de un volante.

Comenzó como una amistad que rápidamente escaló a algo más.

Me invitó a salir.

Yo sabía que nunca me darían permiso así que mentí.

Le pedí ayuda a mi amiga Ashley, quien aceptó encantada, después de todo yo la cubría cuando se veía con su novio a escondidas.

Tuve varias citas con Jacob, realmente me gustaba.

Me besó en la primera cita, aún recuerdo ese beso, solo labios contra labios, fue dulce y tierno, un buen primer beso del chico que me gustaba.

Nuestras citas aumentaron, al igual que los besos, a veces lo veía después de la escuela, inventaba excusas a mi madre de tarea que ella me creía sin dudar.

A los dos meses de ser novios me presentó a su familia, todos fueron muy amables a excepción de su madre que me odiaba.

Al principio Jacob y yo pensamos que era solo porque no pertenecía a su comunidad y no me conocía lo suficiente, pero lo ignoramos y seguimos con nuestra relación, hasta que mi tío Eleazar descubrió mi mentira...

Él dijo que fue porque vio a Ashley sola en el centro comercial cuando se suponía que yo estaría con ella, Ashley me juró que no era así, que ella se había quedado en casa para cubrirme como yo lo hacía con ella.

No le creí al principio, pero ¿por qué ella mentiría? Era mi amiga, la había cubierto muchas veces, ¿por qué ella no haría lo mismo por mí?

Era realmente muy raro.

Me mantuvieron vigilada por semanas completas, pero aun así me las arreglaba para seguir viendo a Jacob.

Era amor joven, un amor inocente.

Éramos dos chiquillos tontos que se habían enamorado por primera vez, dos ingenuos ilusionados con la idea del amor.

Nos creíamos invencibles.

Romeo y Julieta, pero con un mejor final.

Hasta que los vimos.

Estábamos pasando el rato en el centro comercial más alejado de mi casa —de ese modo evitábamos que nos vieran personas conocidas y fueran con el chisme a mi familia—, estábamos comiéndonos las palomitas que nos habían sobrado después de entrar al cine, cuando los vimos.

La madre de Jacob y mi tío Eleazar.

Nuestra primera reacción fue pensar que nos habían descubierto, hasta que ellos se besaron.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo teniendo náuseas.

Jacob estaba furioso, fue él quien se acercó a ellos y enfrentó a su madre.

Mi tío Eleazar solo me sacó a rastras del lugar. Él tuvo el atrevimiento de retarme por ver a Jacob cuando me lo había prohibido. El muy cínico habló de castigos por mentir.

Al llegar a casa, me mandó a mi habitación y me dijo que tenía prohibido salir hasta que pensara en un buen castigo que darme.

Yo le grité que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo.

Mi madre me reprendió por gritar, pero dije todo.

Dije lo que había visto y Eleazar tuvo el descaro de negarlo.

—Quizás mintió con Jacob —dijo mi tía Carmen—, pero es una chiquilla enamorada, es entendible que mintiera para verlo, no estoy feliz con ella por eso, sin embargo, sé que ella no te levantaría falsas calumnias solo para salvarse de un castigo, Eleazar, así que por qué mejor no me explicas lo que Bella vio.

Nunca recibí ningún castigo ese día, no sé por qué no nos marchamos mamá y yo, o por qué la tía Carmen permaneció junto a Eleazar y nunca más volvieron a mencionar ese asunto, pero tampoco volví a ver a Jacob.

Solo supe que él se marchó junto con su padre y hermanos a casa de su abuela en California, el matrimonio de sus padres estaba irremediablemente roto.

El último beso que compartimos me supo a vinagre, ya no era lo mismo.

Detestaba tanto los discursos de moral de mi tío, ¿con qué derecho hablaba de respeto cuando él había traicionado a su esposa?

Después de eso nunca pude volver a ver a Eleazar de la misma manera, seguía guardándole respeto por ser mayor y porque era el hermano de mi padre, pero sabía que no era tan perfecto como todos lo hacían ver y como él mismo se jactaba de serlo.

No salí con ningún otro chico después de eso, en cierta manera no confiaba en ellos, si mi tío, un hombre que supuestamente era la persona más recta que conocía, había traicionado a su esposa, ¿qué no harían los otros chicos?

Los únicos chicos con los que me relacionaba eran los que asistían a la congregación y siempre había dos o tres adultos supervisándonos.

Muchas veces era fastidioso, pero además del colegio, era el único lugar en donde podía socializar con personas de mi edad.

Cuando llegó el momento de buscar universidades, mi tío declaró que entraría a la Universidad de Washington, de esa manera podía ir y regresar a casa todos los días.

—_Lo hacemos por tu bien, quedarte cerca de casa mantendrá a los malvivientes al margen, anda, escribe esa solicitud lo más pronto posible._

Cuando les conté sobre mis planes todos se negaron rotundamente, pero era mi vida, tenía dieciocho años, tenía todo el derecho a decidir lo que quería o no quería ser.

Estuve a punto de enlistarme, pero la culpa ganó y me quedé en Washington, todos estaban felices de que recapacitara, pero yo me sentía como si me hubiera traicionado.

Seguir los pasos de mi padre fue mi sueño por un largo tiempo y lo había abandonado por temor a lastimar a mi familia.

Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad, el tío Eleazar hizo una ceremonia con todas las chicas de mi edad que al igual que yo iniciaban una nueva etapa, y nos hizo jurar y aceptar un anillo de castidad.

Mi madre esperaba que lo aceptara.

Toda la congregación lo esperaba.

Era la sobrina del pastor, una buena chica de familia que no había sido corrompida por ningún hombre, y por los buenos valores con los que fui educada aceptaría el anillo para demostrar respeto ante mi familia.

Pero no lo hice.

Justo en la ceremonia cuando el tío Eleazar me preguntó, dije que no.

No quería hacerlo y no lo hice.

Recordaba las palabras que mi padre me había dicho antes de que tuviera que regresar al ejército.

—_Mi campanita, no dejes que nadie maneje tu vida, tu madre y yo solo te damos una guía, pero eres tú la que debe tomar sus propias decisiones, eres tú la que debes ser feliz._

No seguiría los pasos de mi padre, pero no me dejaría mangonear tan fácilmente, tenía dieciocho, tal vez aún no podía tomar alcohol, pero sí que podía tomar mis propias decisiones.

Ingresé a la universidad sin ningún anillo de castidad y con el enojo de mi madre y tío a cuestas.

Mi tía Carmen fue la única que no estuvo enojada.

—_Te hemos educado bien, niña, confío en ti y en todo lo que te hemos enseñado._

Los primeros meses fueron relativamente aburridos, cumplía con las clases, las tareas y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que a mi tío enfureció pero que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo conservara.

Era una buena chica, de vez en cuando me rebelaba, pero la verdad era que mi vida era aburrida.

Salí una que otra vez con algunos chicos, no pasó realmente nada; aun cuando mi vena quería vengarse de toda la opresión que mi madre y tío ejercieron sobre mí, las palabras de mi padre y mi tía Carmen siempre aparecían en mi mente.

Y era por eso que realmente no salí con nadie.

Hasta que él apareció en mi vida.

Cuando conocí a Edward fue tener una revelación.

Nunca había estado buscando un hombre, no había pensado en bodas ni bebés, pero cuando lo vi realmente quise que fuera mío.

Aparentemente le gustaba y me sentía dichosa, él me gustaba, era guapo y un caballero.

Y por primera vez tuve miedo de realmente no agradarle y ahuyentarlo.

¿Qué pasaba si no era lo que él esperaba que fuera?

¿Qué tal si me consideraba una chica fácil y solamente quería meterse en mis bragas?

¿Y si le aburría por ser tan mojigata?

El miedo me embargaba, por eso cada vez que Edward me invitaba a salir nuevamente, aceptaba encantada, aunque escondía muy bien mi emoción, no quería aterrarlo y provocar que se alejara.

Mi familia por supuesto que se rehusó a mi relación con él.

Siempre hablaban mal de él, diciendo que no era adecuado para mí.

Debo admitir que la negativa de mi familia hacia Edward me motivó a seguir viéndolo, a salir con él más veces, incluso a llegar mucho tiempo después de la ridícula hora de llegada que dictaba mi madre.

El mayor enojo que mi madre tuvo fue cuando llegué a casa después de medianoche, y si llegar tarde no fuera suficiente, también tuve el descaro de dejar que Edward me besara en el auto por otros veinte minutos más.

Para cuando entré a casa, mi madre estaba furiosa conmigo.

—¿Dejaste que te mancillara?

—¿Qué?

—Subiste sola a su auto, Isabella, han pasado horas afuera, ¿qué hiciste con él? ¿Le entregaste tu virtud?

—No puedes preguntarme eso, madre.

—¿Que no puedo? Soy tu madre, te he educado para ser una jovencita de bien, pero te empeñas en estar con ese vago que solo quiere meterte a su cama y después desecharte como cualquier puta.

—Edward no es así —lo defendí.

—¿Crees que no conozco a los de su tipo? Solo son mocosos que quieren aprovecharse de muchachitas ingenuas, por eso quería que aceptaras el anillo de castidad, de esa manera estaría segura de que no te deshonrarían.

—Edward nunca lo haría, él me respeta.

—Entonces si te respeta, toma el anillo ahora, demuéstrame que no has andado de puta con él.

Tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no pude, en su lugar dije que ya no podía hacerlo.

Ese día me abofeteó tres veces, nunca me había puesto una mano encima, pero esa vez colmé su paciencia, fue la tía Carmen quien detuvo su mano cuando iba a abofetearme por cuarta vez.

También fue ella quien me consoló en mi habitación, mientras mi madre despotricaba sobre lo desgraciada que era al tener una hija de reputación dudosa.

Conservé mi virginidad hasta el día de mi boda, pero eso era algo que solo Edward y yo sabíamos, mi madre siempre creyó que me entregué a Edward mucho antes.

Dolía saber lo poco que mi madre confiaba en mí.

Dolía aún más saber que estuve a punto de arruinar mi matrimonio por ella.

El miedo era verdadero, durante los primeros años de matrimonio, fui plenamente dichosa, me encantaba la vida que tenía con Edward, el sexo no era precisamente algo emocionante, lo disfrutaba y sabía que Edward también lo hacía, pero los fuegos artificiales poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

Intentaba complacer a Edward, y aunque siempre se corrió dentro de mí, podía ver que no lo complacía del todo.

Cuando tuve un retraso me aterré, Edward había dicho que quería esperar, yo también lo quería y temía que lo hubiera arruinado, amaba la idea de estar esperando al bebé del hombre al que amaba, pero el miedo a su enojo me atormentaba, así que cuando Edward estuvo encantado con la noticia fui inmensamente feliz.

Hasta que los cambios en mi cuerpo se hicieron visibles y las inseguridades hicieron mella en mí.

Tampoco ayudaba que mi madre hablara sobre lo gorda que ella había estado y que mi padre ni siquiera la llamaba después de que vio lo mucho que había crecido y lo poco atractiva que la encontró.

—_Es mejor así, Isabella, lo último que quieres es ver el desagrado de Edward y orillarlo a encontrarse a otra para satisfacerse porque, bueno... querida, tienes un bebé creciendo en tu vientre, eso limita a todos._

En ese momento sus palabras solo me asustaron.

Después de todo ella tenía más experiencia que yo, así que hice todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa.

Mis tíos llevaban años casados y aunque el tío Eleazar había deshonrado el matrimonio, fueron capaces de superarlo y seguir juntos.

No sabía si yo sería capaz de perdonar a Edward si me llegara a ser infiel, esperaba que eso nunca pasara.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado.

Estuve a punto de destruir mi matrimonio, cuando justamente quería hacer lo contrario, y todo por no escucharme a mí misma y a mi Edward.

Me sentía culpable más veces de las que le había confesado a Edward durante las terapias, él era sumamente comprensivo, ahora veía que lo era incluso cuando yo no lo merecía, pero estaba trabajando para darle tanto como él me daba.

Podía ver todo el cambio que habíamos tenido y eso me mataba.

Yo había sido la causa de cada uno de nuestros problemas, creyendo que tenía la razón al abstenerme y no demostrar emoción, dejándome guiar por la pantalla que mis tíos me habían dado.

Pero ahora por fin confiaba en que podía darles a mi Edward y a mi niño una Bella completa, no a una temerosa que dudaba y los lastimaba aun cuando esa no era mi intención.

Sentí la patada de Journey golpeando mi costilla, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí era simplemente inexplicable, añoraba tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero sabía que extrañaría tenerlo dentro de mí.

Otra patada en el mismo lugar me hizo bufar.

—Ya sé que preferirías estar en casa cerca de papi, yo también quiero estar con él, amor, pero es mi familia y, aun cuando sé que me espera un sermón, no los quiero lejos cuando estás tan cerca de nacer, quiero que estés rodeado de todas las personas que te aman.

Acaricié mi barriga sintiendo el movimiento dentro, y estacioné en el lugar reservado para visitas.

Tía Carmen me dio instrucciones específicas, me dijo que en recepción me darían una llave para que entrara, que lo hiciera directamente, mi madre y tío estaban furiosos y hablaban de regresar a Washington, creía que ni siquiera me dejarían entrar a la habitación así que era mejor que yo lo hiciera por mi propia cuenta.

La recepcionista del hotel me atendió rápidamente, las ventajas de tener un abultado vientre es que siempre lograba que me atendieran rápidamente.

Subí al elevador y presioné el botón del piso indicado, al cerrarse la puerta, otra fuerte patada casi me sacó el aire.

—Nene, amorcito, no pegues tan fuerte que a mami le duele.

Extrañaría estas conversaciones con él.

Lo sentí removerse todo el camino, realmente estaba moviéndose más de lo normal.

—Te prometo que regresaremos pronto con papi, amorcito, solo deja de lastimar a mami.

Llegué a la habitación indicada sin sentirme muy bien, pero sabía que solo era rebeldía de mi pequeño, llamaría a Edward para contarle lo malcriado que estaba siendo su hijo.

Abrí la puerta preparándome mentalmente para el sermón que recibiría.

El sonido del televisor fue lo que evitó que escuchara los ruidos provenientes de la cama, grité sin poder evitarlo al encontrar a mis tíos en la cama, pero cuando iba a disculparme y marcharme, noté que no era una cabellera castaña la que estaba en la cama con mi tío sino los rubios rizos de mi madre.

—¡Isabella!

Sentí que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar, me sentía mareada, no podía hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

—No es lo que crees, Isabella, déjame explicarte —dijo mi madre intentando ponerse de pie y cubrir su desnudez, tiro de la sábana, pero Eleazar también lo hizo intentando cubrirse.

Al ver la espalda desnuda de mi madre salí de mi estado de shock, di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme de ese lugar, pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi tía Carmen.

Quise llorar al ver que ella llegaba con bolsas de comida, posiblemente había salido pensando en regresar antes de que yo llegara y tener comida para mí y mi bebé.

—Isabella, por favor, déjame explicarte —escuché la voz de mi madre, no pude contenerme más y sollocé, queriendo escapar de ese lugar, ahora me arrepentía de no permitir que Edward viniera conmigo, él me habría sacado de aquí inmediatamente.

La mano de Eleazar me detuvo cuando intenté salir.

—No hagas un escándalo.

Eso me hizo estallar

—¿Que no haga un escándalo? Fuiste tú el que se atrevió a juzgarme por estar con mi esposo, ¡mi esposo!, vine aquí para darles la cara y afrontar el sermón que sabía que me iban a dar y que constato que no merezco.

—No me hables así.

—¡Te hablo como se me da la gana! Tuviste el descaro de juzgarme a mí y a Edward y tú engañas a tu propia esposa con... con... —Ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

Renée, detrás de Eleazar, buscaba su ropa desesperada, giré sobre mis talones queriendo salir de ahí, no soportaría más todo esto, Carmen estaba aún en la puerta.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Por eso querías que viniera?

—No, yo jamás pensé que ellos serían capaces de hacerlo aquí.

—¿Sabías que ellos...?

—Cállate, Carmen.

—No, estoy cansada de aguantarte todo, quiero el jodido divorcio, Eleazar, me da asco estar un día más a tu lado. —Carmen me miró de nuevo—. Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca quise que te enteraras de esto.

—Pero tú me dijiste...

—A pesar de todo, te quiero, Bella, te vi crecer desde que tenías cuatro años, cómo no voy a quererte si fuiste como una hija para mí.

—Cállate, Carmen.

—No, esto ha llegado muy lejos, ustedes tuvieron el descaro de juzgarla, estaban a punto de decirle que o regresaba a Washington o se olvidaba de ustedes. —Jadeé ante las palabras de mi tía, ¿realmente me iban a hacer elegir entre Edward y ellos?—. Creo que es momento de que Bella sepa toda la verdad y de una vez por todas deje de seguir aguantándolos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Renée completamente vestida—, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar con mi hija, tú, perra...

—Ya que es hija de mi marido y ha vivido bajo mi techo, tengo el derecho de decirle la verdad.

¿Hija de...?

Sentí una patada en mi vientre.

_Mi niño hermoso, tú me estabas previniendo, ¿no es así? Debí escucharte y quedarme en casa con papi._

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que regresar con Edward.

Que me hiciera olvidar todo.

Empujé a Carmen y salí sintiéndome enferma.

En recepción, la señorita que amablemente me había dado la llave ahora me veía con el ceño fruncido, preocupada por lo que me pasaba o quizás preguntándose dónde había dejado la llave de la habitación, en ese momento no me importaba, solo necesitaba llegar al auto y marcharme de ahí.

Sentí una fuerte tensión en mi vientre que me hizo detener, ¿acaso eso era...?

—Isabella, espera.

Escuchar la voz de Renée hizo que volviera a caminar, no la quería cerca, no quería hablar con ella, no podía soportar tenerla alrededor.

Desbloqueé las puertas del auto con la llave, estaba tan cerca de salir de aquí.

—¡Isabella! —me gritó, deteniéndome antes de subir al auto.

—Déjame. —Tiré de mi brazo, pero Renée no dejó de retenerme.

—Deja de actuar como una niñita malcria...

—No me vengas con eso —protesté aún forcejeando—. ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? Eres la amante de Eleazar.

—No lo soy.

Me reí sin humor, esto estaba tan retorcido.

—¿No lo eres? ¿Entonces qué eres? ¿La mujer que ama pero no puede dejar a su esposa? ¿La mujer que vivió en la misma casa que la esposa? No hay forma de ver esto de manera positiva, Renée, ustedes dos son...

—No puedes juzgarme, niña, soy tu madre, merezco respeto y...

Sus palabras rebasaron mi límite.

—Llevas juzgándome toda mi vida, nunca respetaste ninguna de mis decisiones, echándome en cara que Charlie esperaba más de mí, ¿era él o Eleazar? Ni siquiera cuando me casé con Edward respetaste que quería hacerlo, no hubo momento en donde no me recordaras que mi matrimonio no duraría, incluso con mi bebé, juzgas cada paso que doy, tan solo hace unas horas consideraste que lo que estaba haciendo con mi esposo era una aberración.

—Estabas siendo una exhibicionista tal como lo hace una...

—Acostarme con mi esposo donde, cuando y como quiera no me hace una puta, lo que sí lo hace es acostarse con un hombre casado.

Alcancé a detener la pesada mano de Renée cuando intentó abofetearme.

—No más, estoy cansada de que te metas en mi vida y me hagas sentir insegura, eres la amante de Eleazar, ¿cómo te atreves a juzgarme y condenarme a mí? ¿Cómo mierda es que te atreviste a decir que Eleazar era un mejor hombre que mi Edward?

—No me faltes al respeto, soy tu madre y él...

—¿Él que?

Renée apartó la mirada, me sentí atan asqueada, tan sucia.

—Tú no sabes nada —murmuró—, yo solo hice lo que debía hacer, no eres muy diferente, te has comportado como una cualquiera solo para complacer a Edward.

Negué con la cabeza, necesitaba salir de ahí y regresar con Edward, él me haría olvidarme de esto, lo necesitaba tanto.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, Renée, es que nunca en mi vida me atrevería a engañar a Edward o meterme con un hombre casado y lastimar a mi niño en el proceso.

Subí al auto marchándome inmediatamente de ese lugar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Y la verdad se conoció, algunas de ustedes lo sospechaban, otras lo aseguraban y aquí está la confirmación, ¿Alguien más se siente como Bella?**

**Espero que lea gustará este Pov Bella, era necesario que conociéramos un poco lo que piensa y siente ella.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor por seguirme en mis locuras y no abandonarme, te adoro, eres la mejor en todo el mundo.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


End file.
